La Sinfonía Roja
by SashaFremuard
Summary: Roderich, un joven músico estudiante de una de las mejores universidades de artes en Viena - Austria; Su vida le da la despedida a la soledad al conocer a un joven gótico. ¿Quieres ser parte del auditorio de esta Sinfonía?
1. ¿Casualidad o destino?

**Notas del Autor:**  
>Hola por primera vez(?<p>

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic que hago en toda mi vida, aunque de cierto modo he escrito otros tipos de historia los cuales no tenían ninguna relación con _**Hetalia Axis Powers.**_

Basado en una historia que había escrito hace unos meses, pero decidí acoplarla con los personajes: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia (プロイセン _Puroisen))_ y Roderich Edelstein (Austria(オーストリア _Ōsutoria_ )) Quienes serán los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que saldrán en esta historia, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador: **Himaruya Hidekaz**. Al igual que algunas frases sacadas de unas canciones de algunas bandas que me agradan: **Lacrimosa, Sopor Aeternus, Emilie Autumn entre otros**. Y esto lo hago porque soy una escritora compulsiva, sin fines de lucro, solo de reviews.

**Advertencias: **Esta es una historia ChicoxChico. PruAus.  
><strong>Posdata: Esta historia sera larga. Se constituye de una Obertura y 3 movimientos. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**¿Casualidad o destino?**

**"La Obertura"**

_-En la fuente de la noche, lo que provocó la pasión en mi, esta adicción que vendí._

_Pero he vivido y he amado y fui amado y ¿Qué es lo más quiero? -_

_..._

Roderich llega al parque que más añora, es el lugar perfecto para pasar una mañana a solas, que claro es lo que más le gusta en este mundo, estar solo con sus partituras y su instrumento a la mano.  
>Toma asiento en una banca de ahí; Saca de su maleta unas partituras las cuales por cuyo titulo dice: Konzert No. 2 Von Rachmaninoff Violín I.<p>

inicia a leerlas; sin quitar la vista de ellas siente como poco a poco la brisa fría de la mañana se toma la molestia de mover su cabellera junto con Mariazell, así es como llama a su rulo que sobresale de su cabello marrón oscuro.

Así paso él rato, mínimo una hora y media, hasta que empieza a escuchar que llega más personas al parque, principalmente parejas.

Decide por fin quitar la mirada de su estudio para ver simplemente a la gente. Una vez fuera sus ojos violetas escucha el piar de una avecilla, lo cual le llamo mucho la atención.

Fue tanta la curiosidad que decidió voltear, desde lejos detecta a un joven de cabello platinado , tes blanca, quien iba vestido de una gabardina negra, pantalones de cuero junto con el acompañamiento de una camisa roja platinada, no tan llamativo se podría decir, o eso es lo que creía Roderich cuando ve como alguna cuanta jovencita le miraba coqueta mente, pero igual, para colmo él mismo lo estaba viendo, que quede claro que de una forma discreta para no llamar la atención del joven que por lo que él ve es albino.

El chico de cabellos platinados se sienta justamente frente de él, alza un poco la mirada y nota como el joven sacaba unos documentos, después este se acomoda haciendo que se viera su rostro. Una ligera sonrisa dibujaba él con el acompañamiento de unos lindos ojos rojizos, pero no solo eso le acompañaba, si no igual un pequeño pajarito amarillo.

"Este chico jamas lo había visto por acá..." Piensa Roderich, pero a los pocos minutos se percata de que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y que su corazón, latía mil por hora.

"¿¡Que es lo que me esta ocurriendo ahora!?" Se sorprende de aquella reacción, por solo ver a aquel joven. No lo piensa de más, se puso de pie, tomo él estuche de su violín y su maleta, dando entender su retirada, para iniciar su camino a su conservatorio. Bueno, aparte de eso, no puede seguir en ese lugar con la presencia de aquel muchacho. Que por muy raro que se escuche.

_Se le hacia atractivo._

Después de todo no se dio cuanta de que olvido sus partituras.

**X**

Después de estar en el parque supuesta mente "leyendo" sus partituras, aunque sabiendo que él estaba metido en otra cosa que en la lectura, se da la dicha de darse una vuelta por la ciudad, pero sabe muy bien que no puede estar tan tranquilo.

Unos pasos más y se topó en un café, mira detenidamente y no duda en entrar para disfrutar al menos de algo... O eso parece. Entra por la puertecita y lo "muy típico" de algunos negocios es esa "Jodida" companilla que indica cuando entras o sales. Lo cual Roderich no quería escuchar, porque al saber que todos escucharían eso, era más que obvio que llamaría la atención de los presentes de ese lugar, pero él ya no podía hacer nada, ya que se sentiría ridículo al salir así repentinamente.

Cierra los ojos y toma un gran bocado de aire para enfrentar las consecuencias, abre los ojos despacio, una vez abiertos se percata de lo que desde un principio no quería, la mirada de los presentes sobre él, alabándolo con la mirada algunas "fan's" si es que así les podía decir en ese instante ya que se lo comían con la mirada.

El las ignoro y se fue a tomar asiento cerca de las ventanas es ahí donde se sentía más seguro.

Abre su maleta y se da cuenta de que no estaban sus partituras. Poco después recuerda que las dejo en la banca del parque.

-Todo por estar de idiota viendo a alguien...- Se murmura para si."¡Claro, míralo y sonrojate! ¡Idiota!" Grita dentro de si. Suspira.

Intenta tomar con calma lo de las partituras.

De la nada escucha como la campanilla hace su sonido nuevamente, indicando que alguien o algo entro. Él austriaco se sintió tan ridículo al darse cuenta que hizo lo mismo que la demás personas.

Si, mirar quien es el sujeto, animal o cosa que haya entrado en el lugar, pero se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que entro el mismo sujeto que vio en esta mañana.

_Es como si su corazón se hubiese detenido._

Aunque nota poco después que algunas admitas del lugar hacen hilera como para "admirarlo un poco más de cerca"

Así que decide guardar silencio para escuchar lo que conversan.

-O-oye ¿puedo tomarme una foto con vos? Es para mí Blog- Agrega una chica que por lo visto es de Argentina o eso supone Edelstein.

-Eh... Supongo que si puedes tomarte una foto con el maravilloso yo- Dice el albino, mientras como compañía da una sonrisa tan dulce, tranquila, amable y un poco infantil, demasiado amable podría decir Roderich que para su sorpresa provoco que lo sonrosara, pero no solo a él le provoco una reacción tan vergonzosa, si no que el joven hizo que las chicas sacaran su lado "Fangirl" .

Mientras las chicas gritaban "un poco", el albino se da cuenta o más bien, siente la mirada del joven austriaco, lo cual hace que voltee, una vez que lo vio le mira y se sorprende un poco.

El chico de cabellos plateados se pone de pie, saca algo de su maleta color café; Eran las partituras de Roderich las cuales dejo en el parque, así que no duda y va a entregárselo.

-Se más cuidadoso con tus cosas...- Le dice este mientras estrecha las partituras a su respectivo dueño -Si no después se te hará un lió si es que quieres recuperar muy buena música- Agrega.

-E-eh... Si... Gracias- Suelta el chico del rulo coqueto. Sigue sin poder creerse que intercambio palabras con él.

-No hay de que agradecerle a esta asombrosa persona- Le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa y un guiño.

Roderich no supo que hacer ante eso, así que asiente, después escucha al pajarillo piar y lo ve, nuevamente, pero ante eso se da cuenta de que este chico era muy alto. Se sonroja a la vez. Se queda pensando unos minutos, pero de la nada mira el reloj de la cafetería, frunce el ceño al ver que era tarde.

**X**

-Pensé que no vendrías...- Agrega Elizabeta, una chica húngara de cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, y de ojos verdes.

-Disculpa...- Dice el austriaco

-Muy raro de ti llegar tarde...- Se queja la joven

-Ya se... Solo pasaron unas cosas y... Ya.-

-Como sea, al fin y al cabo llegaste mucho más antes que el profesor de solfeo-

-Al ser una escuela de artes la mayor parte están en música...- Se queja

-Tienes razón... Oye, ¿Vienes despeinado?- Dice Elizabeta mientas mira el "coqueto" rulo

-No.- Le responde Roderich mientras la fulmina con la mirada.

Minutos más tarde llega el profesor, pero antes de que entrara totalmente se da la vuelta. Por lo visto estaba conversando con alguien.

Elizabeta y Roderich tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, pero ellos dos empezaron a escuchar el rumor de una chico nuevo.

Estos mismos al escuchar aquello, se miran y ríen.

El profesor entra y todos, más bien, casi todos guardan silencio.. Este mismo toma asiento, esperando a que los pocos que faltaban guardaran silencio. Una vez cumplida la misión se pone de pie y saluda a todos como normalmente hace.

**X**

**"La mini aventura de Gilbert"**

El joven albino, quien era nuevo en **Viena - Austria**, se da la dicha de ir a una parque el cual le llamo un poco la atención, ya que era Lunes al igual que su primer día de clase en la famosa universidad de artes: _**Universität für Musik und darstellende Kunst Wien.**_

Unos pasos más y llego; se da cuenta del agradable ambiente que había en el lugar al igual que las miradas "coquetas" que las chicas le hacían. Aunque para él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, así que va y toma asiento en la primera banca que él vio la cual estaba justo al frente de un joven quien estaba leyendo no se que. De cabello marrón oscuro que por lo visto estaba sin peinarse... Lo dice por el rulo tan extraño que sobresalía; De ojos violetas quienes eran acompañados por un anteojos. La elegancia no la dejaba de lado.

Minutos después de que él sacara unos documentos, nota como aquel chico se ponía de pie y se retiraba del lugar, pero este no se dio cuenta de que olvidaba sus partituras.

Gilbert, al ver eso, se acerca por donde están esas hojas regadas y las recoge.

¿Quien es tan tonto como para dejar muy buena música aquí? Se queja el albino

**X**

Veía casas, algún que otro negocio o cosa por él estilo, antes de toparse en un café, que para hablar de elegancias en este estaba en primer lugar.

El chico de cabellos platinados arquea una ceja y sonríe un poco, no lo piensa mucho; Entra para tomarse un café antes de entrar a clase, para sorpresa de él ese negocio tenia que tener esa "jodida" campana.

-Maldita sea...- Murmura entre dientes el albino, aunque viéndolo en el lado positivo muchas chicas se acercan a él para admirar su "asombrosa" persona.

Una chica se le acerca.

-O-oye ¿puedo tomarme una foto con vos? Es para mí Blog- Agrega una chica que por lo visto es de Argentina o eso supone el prusiano por su físico.

-Eh... Supongo que si puedes tomarte una foto con el maravilloso yo- le responde el albino, mientras como compañía da una sonrisa tan dulce, tranquila, amable y un poco infantil, provocando que las chicas sacaran su lado "Fangirl" .

Mientras las chicas gritaban "un poco", el albino se da cuenta o más bien, siente la mirada del joven austriaco, lo cual hace que voltee, una vez que lo vio le mira y se sorprende un poco.

¿Que jodidos hace él aquí como si nada? ¿No debe preocuparse por sus partituras?

El chico de cabellos plateados se pone de pie, saca algo de su maleta color café; Eran las partituras del chico de ojos violetas, así que no duda y va a entregárselo.

-Se más cuidadoso con tus cosas...- Dice este mientras estrecha las partituras a su respectivo dueño -Si no después se te hará un lió si es que quieres recuperar muy buena música- Agrega.

-E-eh... Si... Gracias- Suelta el chico del rulo coqueto.

-No hay de que agradecerle a esta asombrosa persona- Responde mientras le regala una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Este tipo tiene un no se que que me molesta..." Piensa al tiempo en que roda los ojos. Se queda plantado en uno de los asientos del mismo lugar, pero por cierta razón, nota que el joven de las partituras sale disparado del lugar. Y eso le llama la atención.

¿Porque sera que tiene prisa?

Guía su vista al reloj de la cafetería, y pone los ojos en blanco.  
>A él también se le hacia tarde.<p>

**...**

Gracias al todo poderoso, pudo llegar temprano. A duras penas jadeando porque llego como un rayo. Suspira.

Mira el patio principal. Lujoso, según la perspectiva del mismo albino.

Entra al lujoso instituto, los pasillos estaban repletos de cientos de alumnos los cuales estaban divididos por secciones dependiendo de cual de las 7 artes hayan elegido.

Y como queda claro, el eligió la sección de música; Por razones del destino se topa con el profesor de solfeo el cual era con el primero que se tenia que topar en su primera clase del día.

Inicia una conversación con su nuevo profesor hasta que llegan al respectivo salón de la clase de esa hora, el profesor le dice que espere unos minutos mientras entra y le da la agradable noticia a sus nuevos compañeros de que tendrán un nuevo compañero.

**x**

-Muy buenas tardes jóvenes, espero que hayan iniciado bien su semana...- Dice este

"No del todo bien" Piensa el austriaco en ese mismo momento.

-Antes de iniciar la clase quiero que todos conozcan a su nuevo compañero de clases del cual viene de Prusia- Agrega mientras abre la puerta para que entre el nuevo alumno.

Una vez dentro Roderich llega a tener aquellos ojos de asombro que para Elizabeta se le hizo muy raro de su parte. En pocas palabras era el mismo joven con el que se topo en este mismo día.

El albino al entrar al salón de clase, pero una no tan casi agradable sorpresa recibe; Ve que él señorito de esta mañana esta ahí de pie, en el mismo lugar... En pocas palabras tenia que compartir el mismo aula con aquél joven.

Le da un pequeño tic en la ceja.

-¿¡TU AQUÍ!?- Gritaron el Prusiano y el Austriaco.

-Esto no puede ser verdad...- Murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>1.-<strong>_**Universität für Musik und darstellende Kunst Wien: **_Esta universidad si existe. Es una de las más importantes en Viena - Austria.


	2. El primer día

**Notas del autor:**

¡Por cierto! En esta historia hablare de la "pequeña" rivalidad que hay entre **algunos** góticos y punks, y que quede claro para que nadie se lo tome a pecho, es una historia simplemente.

Si, yo quise que Gilbert fuese gótico ¿Por que? Como acabe de decir que esto es una historia quise que él lo fuera ya que PARA MI le sienta bien ese estilo.

Amo el Arthur punk.

**Advertencias: **Vocabulario vulgar (Malas palabras).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**El primer día**

_-Esto no es un secreto, ni para ti ni para mí, la vida por lo regular es difícil, pero peleamos, perdemos y ganamos y al final saldrá bien-_

_**...**_

_-"No es por nada, pero Roderich, tu serás el tutor de Gilbert hasta que se acostumbre al ambiente de este conservatorio... Ya que en el otro, tenía problemas..."- _Recuerda el austriaco, cuando llega al comedor del instituto ya que no supo que responder al director de la universidad.

"Estoy jodido..." Piensa él, ya que para colmo pusieron al joven albino a su lado para que este al pendiente de él. Aunque la sorpresa que se llevó cuando resulto que iba ser su compañero de clase e incluso de orquesta no era de esperarse. Pero igual se percató de que el prusiano no es tranquilo, es tan ruidoso que hasta él mismo no lo soporta, pero no solo es ruidoso a todo dar, sino que es algo violento, bueno algo no, ES violento.

-Ahora si maldigo ser el **_concertino_**(1)... No saldré vivo...- Se queja, pero no se imaginó que detrás de él se encontraba Elizabeta.

-¿A ti que te pasa?- Le pregunta mientras lo mira con extrañeza.

-¿A mí? Veras, me pusieron como tutor del nuevo...-

-¿¡Que enserio!?¿Pero porque?-

-Para que se "se acostumbre al ambiente de aquí"- Dice -Ya que "En su anterior conservatorio tuvo problemas"- Termina de quejarse

_Quejarse._

¿Pero de que demonios se queja?

Se queda en blanco por unos segundos.

-¡Hagamos una apuesta!- Propone la húngara

-¿A-apuesta?-

-Si, como lo escuchaste, si lo soportas durante 2 meses antes de que debutemos el concierto que nos dieron recién, te invitare un muy buen vino caro-

-¿Dos meses? Está bien, acepto, pero dudo sobrevivir con ese violento-

"Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista; Si lo soporto"

-Pues parece que no es tan violento...- Suspende ella cuando señala hacia donde está el albino y un joven, que por lo visto es Ludwig, el concertino de primer cello* -O solo que él lo controle mejor que tú...- Se burla

-Por favor, si apenas te estás dando cuenta, que ellos dos SON hermanos- Roda los ojos Edelstein mientas toma asiento en una de las mesitas del comedor.

-Con más razón, pero, no se parecen en nada...-

-... Si...-

**X**

Y así inicia el martes de Roderich.

Él llega al instituto un poco cansado, aunque al parecer era muy temprano, ya que, casi no había mucho alumnado.

11:04 am

Muy temprano se podría decir.

Él iba con sus miles y miles de partituras a la mano, así que inicia a buscar unas para ir al auditorio o a algún aula vacía, y se pusiera a estudiar con su violín o tal vez se fuera donde está el piano. Pero es tan distraído que no se da cuenta de que sus partituras van regándose durante todo su camino.

-¡Hey!- Escucha una voz tan conocida

-¿Q-que sucede?- Voltea en ese momento y ve que es Gilbert, quien está recogiendo sus partituras regadas. Sus pupilas obtienen una "explosión emocional".

Se sonroja.

- J.S Bach Cantata No. 208: "Sep. May Safely Graze" Violín I... **_Chopin: "Nocturne" Piano_**(2)... Chopin: "Tristesse" Piano... Chopin, Chopin, y más Chopin... _**Franz Listz: Liebesträum... Cello y piano**_(3)... Este me gusta es mi favorito...- Dice mientras se alza y mira a Roderich -Se ve que te gusta mucho Chopin...- Agrega mientras le estrecha las partituras -Ya deja de ser distraído señorito.- Concluye

Pero el momento de arruino.

"¿S-señorito? ¿¡Y este quien se cree para llamarme así!?" Grita en su interior mientras cierra los ojos y alarga sus labios en forma de disgusto y le arrebata las hojas.

-Ni me gusta ni me disgusta- Dice el austriaco mientras se da media vuelta y se encierra en el salón del piano.

-Qué forma tan extraña para agradecer...- Murmura el prusiano mientras arquea una ceja y se rasca la cabeza mientras se queda pensado unos minutos, suspira, y decide irse del lugar, pero algo lo detiene. Ese algo es la melodía que está tocando el señorito.

-¿¡Está tocando Liebesträum ese bastardo!?- Grita medio sobresaltado, pero después se cubre la boca, retrocede para toparse con la pared un poco cerca del aula; para no interrumpir guarda silencio y se queda ahí por un buen rato.

-¡Si vas a estar ahí mejor entra y escucha como se debe!- Grita Edelstein mientras abre la puerta de una golpeando a Gilbert en la cara.

**X**

-No fue mi intención hacer eso- Se excusa

-¡No claro que no!¡Maldito enfermo sin corazón!¿¡A quien jodidos se le ocurre golpear a este asombrosa rostro!?- Grita el prusiano mientras ve como la enfermera le pone una bendita en su nariz - ¡Y más con una jodida puerta!- agrega al tiempo en que alza su dedo corazón.

-¡Que no fue mi intención! ¡Es más tú te lo buscaste porque estabas ahí tirado escuchando como si nada!-

-¡Lo hice para no interrumpirte señorito!-

-¿¡Y a ti quien te dio el maldito derecho para llame así!?-

-¡Nadie; Te llamo así porque ERES un SEÑORITO!- Le responde mientras lo ve de pies a cabeza

-¡Mejor cállate!¡Porque de lugar de una puerta será el jodido piano!- Grita y se retira de la enfermería.

-¿E-el piano?¿P-pero cómo?- Dice el albino intentando aguantar la risa al escuchar eso.

¿Cómo podrá aguantar un piano con lo delgado que esta?

-¡Kesesese~!- Suelta de la nada y la enfermera se le queda viendo raro.

-Supongo que tienes fiebre debes descansar un poco joven.- Dice la enfermera como respuesta.

-¿Yo?¿Fiebre? ¡Yo nunca me enfermo señora!- Responde mientras le agradece y se retira.

Una vez que está afuera de la enfermería, ve que Roderich sigue afuera.

-¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido señorito... ¿Acaso me estabas esperando?¿O será que te perdiste? Kesesese~-  
>-N-no es eso- Se queda pensando el austriaco.<p>

Si descubre que me perdí se burlara de mi este idiota...- Piensa

-Si te estaba esperando, con eso de que soy tu tutor...- Excusa

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Desde cuando jodidos eres mi tutor!?-

-Desde ayer, idiota ¿Acaso nadie te dijo?-

-Creo que él director me dijo algo por el estilo, pero...-

-¿Pero?-  
>-No le estaba poniendo atención ya que me la pase recordando donde deje el aro de mi labio...- Dice mientras se pone un poco pensativo<p>

-¿Estas perforado?-

-Sí, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?-

-Ninguna...- Dice Roderich cuando ve que Gilbert tiene un aro en mi labio superior a la derecha, igual nota que lleva una cruz de hierro en su cuello, y para sorpresa las uñas pintadas de negro.

-¿Eres algún tipo de punk o algo así?-

-N-no soy punk... Tengo muchos líos con ellos-

-¿Entonces que eres?-

-Podría decir que gótico...- Le responde mientras se agacha un poco y desvía la mirada al tiempo en que se rasca la barbilla

-Ah... Y-ya comprendo muchas cosas ¿Es por eso que eres tan violento a veces?-

-Lo soy, pero depende del tipo de persona... Más si es con un jodido punk...-

-Tanto los detestas...-

"Supongo que no debe conocer a Arthur si no... Habrá muchos problemas..."

-Claro, más aparte escuche por ahí que hay un punk en el coro ¿Me equivoco?-

"Mierda..."  
>-S-supongo...- Dice al tiempo en que ríe con nerviosismo<p>

-¿Supones? ¿No está claro que eres el concertino? Digo, ya que él concertino es la mano derecha del director ¿O me equivoco señorito?-

-S-si pero no es necesario conocer a todos... ¡Es más deja de decirme señorito!-

-¿Porque? Si te queda demasiado bien, aparte eres demasiado elegante...-

-Eek, hablando de elegancia, no se supone- suelta el austriaco con un ademan de comillas-que "los góticos" son ¿"elegantes"?-

-Depende...-

-Como sea, mejor vayámonos...- Suspira, ya que no soporta a este chico

-Bueno señorito, llévame al aula...- Dice mientras le sonríe

-E-este...- Duda un poco - Y-yo...-

El albino cierra los ojos mientras sigue con esa sonrisa e intenta tomarlo con calma.

-¿No jodas con que estás perdido?-

-Eh...- No sabe que decir ante eso, ahora desea que la tierra se lo trague.

-Qué tipo de tutor me dieron...- Se queja un poco el albino -Es más hasta siento que no eres mi tutor-

-Claro que lo soy... Y yo soy el encargado que tan bueno eres en música y que instrumento orquestal tendrás- Agrega -Por cierto, tengo tu uniforme...-

-No necesito él uniforme ¿Sabes?- Suelta Gilbert

-¿¡Qué!?¿Estas loco? Debes portar el uniforme, y quitarte esas fachas...-

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de vestir? ¡No quiero llevar ese jodido uniforme tan horrible!- Se queja

- Mira, idiota, si no te pones el uniforme tendrás problemas después-

-He tenido peores problemas así que eso no me afecta...-

Roderich suspira, no sabe que hacer con este grandisimo idiota, pero tiene en claro que si sigue insistiendo tal vez ya no viva para contar que: "Yo tuve la gloriosa dicha de sobrevivir ante un gótico tan agresivo como Gilbert"

Agresivo

¿Por que jodidos el prusiano no era agresivo con él, como lo hace con los demás?

-Como quieras... Es más yo jamas pedi ser tu tutor- Responde el austriaco mientras se da media vuelta.

-¿A-a donde vas?-

-¿A donde más? Pues a nuestra aula; No quiero estar viendo tu jodido rostro-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Lo que escuchaste- Dice el austriaco y se retira del lugar

-P-pero... ¿Que mierda le pasa a este chico?- Se dice el prusiano atónito.

-**¡Mon dieu!¡ Mais la beauté est dans ce couloir solitaire!(**4) -

-¿Que demo...- Calla el joven de cabellos platinados al ver a un chico de cabello rubio, un poco ondulado el cual le llegaba un poco a los hombros, ojos azules, muy profundos se podría decir.

-Mon ami- Dice este que por lo que no duda es francés -No me mires con esos ojos que me arrancaras el corazón-

-¿Quien jodidos eres?-

-Uy que grosero de tu parte...- Suspira -Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy, un gusto- Dice mientras estrecha su mano bie cuidada y con las uñas igual de negro. Gilbert simplemente arquea una ceja y alza su dedo corazón como respuesta.

-Cambie de opción, ya no me interesa quien jodidos eres- Agrega como respuesta, mientras se da la vuelta y le da la espalda.

-Pero mon ami, no seas tan cruel con tu servidor; Dime ¿Acaso una lindura de cabellos platinados esta en la sección de artes plásticas?-

-Mira chulo, conmigo no **jotees(5)**, y no no estoy en esa jodida cosa- Agrega el ya harto de este francés.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Pregunta Francis un poco curiosos e ignorando lo que acabo de decir el prusiano

Gilbert suspira

-Tuve un pequeño accidente ya que el austriaco ese me golpeo con la puerta-

-¿Austriaco dices? ¿El guapo concertino de la orquesta de aquí?-

Guapo

¿De donde mierda saca que es guapo ese tipo?

-¿Guapo dices?-

-Si, ¿Acaso no lo es?-

-No-

-Hum, como sea, después hablamos mon amour- Dice Francis mientras se va

-Ese **joto(6)**...- Murmura

**X**

Arthur Kirkland, un joven ingles de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, y unas cejas un poco... Pobladas si es que así se le podría llamarle. Es Tsundere, sarcástico y bastante cínico. Se emborracha con facilidad. Sus intereses son bordar, la literatura, la música (principalmente de su país: Inglaterra) y dar críticas a las películas de su "amigo" Alfred.

Él es **barítono(7)** en el coro de la orquesta, ama cuando participa en las operas o teatros musicales que hacen en el instituto siempre hace el papel del villano o de hombre poderoso en la trama**. **Aunque si hablamos de su vida fuera de la universidad de artes simplemente él es: punk, si, en las horas libres, porque que no quiere causar problemas en el instituto o depende con él tipo con el que se meta con él, porque si es un gótico, tal vez su reputación en el plantel se vuelva mierda.

En estos momentos esta corriendo en el pasillo hasta llegar a su aula de coro respectivo ya que se le hace tarde y no quiere tener ese jodido reporte de retraso y quedarse a horas extras después de clases.

De la nada sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien.

-¡Haber idiota! No te metas en mi camino- Grita sin pensarlo

- Ok, mira enano ¿Quien mierda te crees para hablarme así repentina mente?-

Arthur antes de seguir su camino, no duda en mirar quien es el bastardo con el que se metió.

Sí, nada mas ni nada menos que Gilbert. Los ojos verdes y profundos de él se afilan y para joder levanta el dedo corazón contra el albino.

- Valla el cejudo tiene tantos "huevos" para estar buscando pleito conmigo- Responde el prusiano

-Mejor cállate bastardo, es más por ahora solo estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo con alguien como tu- Concluye Kirkland al tiempo en que se da media vuelta y sigue su camino, pero rimero mira su reloj, ve que se le hace infernal mente tarde.

"Este imbécil me quito demasiado tiempo" Se queja mientras se hecha a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Concertino: <strong>En una orquesta sinfónica, el **concertino** es el solista de la sección de violines primeros. En la orquesta, el concertino es la persona de mayor jerarquía después del Director. El que ejecuta los solos de violín en caso de que los haya. El concertino toma decisiones respectivas a la técnica de ejecución de los violines, y, en ocasiones, de todos los instrumentos de cuerda, y puede encargarse de la afinación de toda la orquesta (solo cuerda) antes de los ensayos. En ocasiones ayuda a la dirección de la orquesta con pequeños gestos o guiños que marcan tiempos que no pueden ser indicados solamente por la batuta del director.  
><strong>*<strong>_Puse ahí que Ludwig era concertino de primer Cello, si, también se les da ese nombre a los solistas de cada sección o cabezas de la hilera como por ejemplo: El concertino (y/o) solista de Viola._

**2.- Chopín Nocturne Piano: **Tal vez, muy pocas Hetalianas lo conozcan por el nombre de la melodía pero, esta sale cuando Austria toca el piano en la serie.

**3.- Franz Listz: Liebesträum (Sueño de amor): **Esta melodía es tan hermosa con el acompañamiento del cello, pero igual esta inicio mi inspiración por escribir la historia.

**4.- Los que Francis dice: **_¡Dios mio!Pero que ser tan hermoso esta en este pasillo tan solitario! _(Segun google traductor)  
><strong>5 y 6.- Jotees o Joto: <strong>Acá la mayoría de los mexicanos nos expresamos con esa terminación para los gays o algo así...


	3. Mi Mundo

**Notas Del Autor:**

Ok ok, Si Gilbert es "gótico" ¿Porque no vemos a Francis por primera vez con ese estilo? Los góticos románticos: suelen ser emocionales, creativos y de ensueño. Señas de identidad son el terciopelo y encaje, ropas fluidas (A menudo victoriana o inspirados en lo medieval), y un amor por la poesía y la literatura.

¿Se lo pueden imaginar?  
>Por que yo si, claro no cambiare para nada la personalidad del personaje.<p>

Antonio... En él me encanta tal y como es, así que no le pondré el estilo gótico.

Mi amado Roderich, él igual es hermoso tal y como esta. Pero el "aristócrata" no lo quiero poner siempre siendo TAN educado y débil. Hay que aceptarlo, no todas las personas educadas siempre serán educadas. En algún momento se les sale su lado "rebelde". Y mi austriaco sera fuerte no un debilucho(?

**Advertencias: **Vocabulario vulgar (Malas palabras) Y un poco de violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Mi mundo.**

_-¿Quién sabe lo que siento, lo que pienso? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién sabe cómo vivo, a quién amo?¿Qué soy?_

_Todo mi hacer así como mi existencia, se aplicaba a mí y no a ti._ -

**X**

-Maldito Gilbert, donde el director me llame la atención por su jodida culpa...- Murmura Roderich mientras camina con mucha prisa y enojo en los pasillos sin saber que rumbo tomar. Así se la pasa, hasta llegar al salón del piano donde golpeo al albino sin querer.

Se detiene unos segundos ahí mismo y recuerda que en ese lugar dejo sus partituras al igual que su violín.

Suspira.

Entra al aula y recoge sus cosas, pero de la nada escucha una voz un poco infantil.

-C-ciao~ Roderich-

El austriaco no duda; Responde mientras voltea a saludar al joven de cabello castaño con un rizo característico, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Extremadamente hiperactivo y de carácter un poco cobarde, débil y afectuoso.

-**Guten tag(1)**, Feliciano- Le dice al tiempo en que se acomoda las cosas -¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu sección de pintura?-

-Ve~ Se supone, pero mi profesor tubo un pequeño accidente y se fracturo el brazo, así que vine un rato a la sección de música...-

-¿Buscas a Ludwig?- Pregunta

-¡Ve~! N-no... O no se...- Dice el italiano mientras se pone un poco nervioso. -En si vine a escucharte a ti- suelta

-¿A mi?- Queda un poco sorprendido

-Si, me prometiste tocar **Rondo Alla Turca (2)** de... de...- Suspende el chico de ojos cafés claros -ve~...-Concluye no recuerda

-¿Mozart?-

-¡Ese mismo!- Grita Feliciano con muchas alegría.

-Hm, es verdad, disculpa de que lo haya olvidado...- Suspira - He empezado a estar algo ocupado y ando con un poco de estrés ya que recién entro un chico nuevo- agrega  
>-¿El hermano mayor de Lud?-<p>

-¿H-hermano mayor? ¿Como sabes que es su hermano mayor?- Queda por unos momentos perplejo, pero recuerda que Feli tiene mucha influencia con Lud y su familia.

-Sabes, olvídalo...- Concluye

-Si, es el chico de cabello plateado que se llama Gilbert ¿No?-

-S-si...-

-Hablando de él, lo vi hace unos momentos con Arthur...-

-¿¡CON QUIEN!?- Grita sobre saltado el austriaco

-C-con Arthur...-

-¿¡COMO, CUANDO!?¿¡DONDE!?-

-H-hace un buen rato, Arthur choco contra él y se empezaron a insultar, pero de la nada el oji - verde, no insistió y se fue directo a su aula- Concluye con miedo ante la reacción de Roderich

-E-ese imbécil solo ya hace que me preocupe...- Dice mientras se quita sus anteojos y se toma la parte curva de su nariz

-¿Te preocupa el hermano de Lud?- Pregunta con voz muy infantil Feliciano

-¡Claro que si! ¡Porque si ese idiota se muere!¡Yo también me moriré!- Responde, pero segundos después se queda mirando la expresión de sorpresa que dibujaba el rostro del italiano al escuchar tal respuesta.

La analiza

"Si ese idiota se muere. Yo también me moriré."

¿Que mierda acabo de decir?

-¡No es lo que piensas!¡Me refería que si el hace alguna idiotez a mi me ira peor!¡Ya que soy su maldito tutor!- Dice mientras se sonrosa un poco

-Ah... Si, no te preocupes, es más me imagino que se llevan bien ¿No?-

_Llevarnos bien._

"Ese idiota y yo no nos llevamos bien" Piensa

-No la verdad no, es un estorbo él- Responde

-Ah...-

-C-como sea, déjame buscar las partituras de la melodía que prometí- Agrega rápidamente el violinista para excusar su sonrojo.

**X**

"¿Donde carajos se metió ese señorito?"

Piensa el albino quien esta sentado de piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos mientras piensa debajo de un árbol. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y los abre directamente viendo hacia el cielo el cual tiene unas esponjosas nubes blancas.

"Es mejor estar solo... Si... Amo mi soledad"

Suspira y se pone de pie.

Se dirige nuevamente al instituto a su respectiva sección, camina por los pasillo, casi la mayor parte de alumnos están fuera de su aula, aunque para su sorpresa ve una pequeña multitud de chicas y algún que otro hombre fuera de un aula que para él es un poco conocida.

El aula del piano

"Si, donde el maldito austriaco me golpeo con eso jodida puerta." Piensa, pero lo ignora por un momentos, pero otra vez una fuerza para él tan sobrenatural lo toma para detenerse y escuchar.

El sonido de un violín, tocando una melodía en **Alegretto (3)**

Muchos **Legatos** (4)

Demasiados **Apoyaturas** (5)

"¿Quien demonios toca tan hermoso?"

La curiosidad se lo come al albino, y aprovechando su altura decide ver quien es el que esta tocando, ya que la puerta esta abierta.

Se acerca a la pequeña multitud y alzando un poco su cabeza mira con sus ojos rojizos a la persona quien esta interpretando aquella melodía, a la persona quien esta siendo admirada por mucha jovencita, a la persona quien ahora él esta admirando.

Nada más ni nada menos que: Roderich.

Buena postura, ningún error de arco, no duda en la posición de sus dedos. La elegancia no se pierde en él. Demasiado, profesional.

_Profesional_

"Parece que él señorito se mato casi toda su vida en la música" Piensa el albino un poco sorprendido en como toca

Esta por finalizar la melodia y Gilbert mira como lo finaliza.

Arco abajo, abajo, abajo, reposición de arco, arriba y un excelente **vibrato (6)**

-¡Tocas muy hermoso!- Dice Feliciano cuando Roderich finalizo

-G-gracias...- Responde él austriaco con una leve sonrisa, mientras alza un poco su rostro y mira hacia fuera, topándose con la mirada del prusiano. Este al verlo frunce el ceño.

-¡Tu idiota! Necesito hablar contigo ¡Ahora!- Grita él chico de ojos violetas al tiempo en que se le acerca a Gilbert y lo jala a una mientras cierra la puerta provocando un pequeño escándalo a los demás alumnos.

-¿Y y a ti que jodidos te pico?- Pregunta

-¡Absolutamente nada!- Le responde -No es por nada pero ¿Que paso entre tu y Arthur hace poco?-

-¿¡Quien mierda es Arthur!?-

-Es un chico ingles, de cabello rubio, parece que no se peina, de ojo verdes y ¡unas cejas!- Le responde Feliciano

-Ah el cejitas...- Dice el albino demasiado tranquilo -Sabes Roderich, no paso nada ¿Por que entraste en "modo histeria" solo por que me tope con ese tipo?-

-¿Como que porque? ¡Por que me preocupas!-

-¿Que?- Pregunta el joven de cabellos platinado mientras su rostro hace esa misma expresión de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo el señorito.

"Le preocupo"

-¡Yo no necesito que nada ni nadie se preocupe por mi! ¡Me puedo cuidar por mi propia cuenta!¡Es mejor que dejes de preocuparte por mi porque ¡JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES TE LO VOY A GRADECER IDIOTA!- Grita

**X**

Y así pasaron las horas en la universidad de Artes, Roderich no le hizo a caso a Gilbert como él al austriaco. Simplemente se ignoraron para no causar otro alboroto como el de hace momentos.

Beilschmidt, al ver que era la hora del descanso, sale del aula de una buena vez.

Y en esos instante por error choca con Elizabeta.

-Disculpa- agrega el albino mientras se va sin mirarla

-N-no te preocupes...- Agrega ella, y lo mira, pero después algo le indica de que Roderich esta que quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Lo mira desde lejos, pero prefiere dejarlo solo con sus ideas.

**X**

Gilbert se sienta en unas de esas bancas que están fuera de cada aula por si uno se siente mal, y para su caso se sentía enfermo de que alguien por primera ves en toda su maldita vida se preocupara por él.  
>Aunque su día no podía ser peor cuando llego ese maldito francés y peor aun con compañía de un tipo de pelo ondulado, color marrón oscuro y ojos verdes.<p>

-Mon amour- Dice Francis cuando ve al albino ahí sentado -Mi corazón ¿Te sientes mal?- Le pregunta

-Si, ahora tengo ganas de vomitar gracias por tu jodido rostro-

-Mira, no estoy buscando pleitos contigo...- Agrega

-¿Así? Entonces ¿Por que mierda vienes y me tratas como si fuera una muchacha?-

-Él es así, lo defiende el otro chico-

-Bueno, hace buen rato me presente, y tu jamas me dijiste tu nombre-

-Gilbert Beilschmidt - Agrega

-Hum hum, entiendo... Bien, te presento a Antonio, el viene de la sección de danza-

-¡Un gusto en conocerte! _Amigo_-

"Este tipo es español"

-Como sea... Me da...- -¡Oh, miren nada mas, ahí viene un bombón ingles!- Grita él Francés en forma de burla al tiempo en que interrumpe al prusiano

-Púdrete, rana- Dice Arthur ; Alza la mirada hacia donde esta él y mira al albino, arquea una ceja y se burla -¿Que? ¿Ya metiste a otro fracasado a tu grupo mariposas descoloridas?-

-¿¡A quien putas le llamas fracasado, cejudo de mierda!?- Grita Gilbert, al tiempo en que se pone de pie y queda justamente frente a su contrincante. -Esta es la segunda vez que me retas en este día enano- Agrega

-Y es por eso que te digo que él es perfecto mon ami- Le susurra Francia a Antonio

Gilbert toma al joven ingles por el cuello alzándolo un poco.

-¿Y?- Ahí Kirkland derramo la ultima gota del vaso

Los ojos del albino se sombrean y lo único que refleja es un sonrisa un poco... Macabra. Y de la nada Arthur siente como le asesta un puñetazo directamente a la nariz al igual de como lo lanza un poco lejos.

Lo que no quería y lo que encontró. Si, problemas con un gótico, a duras penas soportaba a la rana, pero a este no se lo perdonaría. El oji-verde se pone de pie, se limpia la sangre que tenia la nariz; Ve la sangre, fresca y pura. Endurece sus puños; alza la vista al tiempo en que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

-No sabes con quien te metiste, hijo de puta-

**X**

Roderich escucho tal alboroto afuera, que decide salir.

Al abrir la puerta de su aula mira, justo alfrente a Gilbert y a Arthur peleando, lo que él nunca quiso, para colmo estaba pasando, suspira, y mira por unos momentos como inician estos a pelear. Pero igual observa que Francis y Antonio estaban de espectadores, que disfrutaban tanto la pelea hasta tal grado de no separarlos.

Edelstein desvía su mirada unos segundos, pero al volverla ve la sangre en el limpio piso de mármol blanco del pasillo.

Suspira, y se mete a interrumpir esa maldita pelea entre ese jodido punk y gótico, ya que solo lo meterán en problemas.

Ve como el rubio ingles, prepara su puño para derribar a al prusiano de una buena vez. Y es ahí donde entromete.

Empuja al chico de sangre germana y recibe el puñetazo en su rostro, que claro no lo derribo, lo único que sufrió un GRAN cambio físico fueron sus anteojos al igual que su boca, la cual ya brotaba algo de sangre.

-M-mierda...- Dice Arthur ante eso, mientras se queda en shock

"Golpee al concertino"

Si el mismo ingles sabe con quien se metió.

-Mejor deja de estar ahí de idiota viendo como si nada- Agrega enfadado el austriaco mientras se pone de pie; limpia la sangre la cual aun sigue saliendo de su boca y mira a Gilbert quien estaba igual en shock.

"¿Porque jodidos se metió en la pelea?" Piensa Gilbert mientras ve como su tutor se pone de pie y como algunas gotas de sangre caen al mármol blanco.  
>-E-eres idiota o...- Corta la frase ya que mira como un no tan joven hombre llega al lugar de esta pequeña pelea.<p>

-Roderich Edelstein... Mi mejor concertino, metido en cosas de bandalos...- Dice una voz joven y grave -¡VAMOS A DIRECCIÓN AHORA MISMO A HABLAR!- Grita el director de la orquesta

"Por milagro no es el de la universidad..." Piensa al tiempo en que finge una pequeña sonrisa y se va.

El prusiano solo se queda ahí tirado mientras ve como su "tutor" se retira. Mira los anteojos los cuales ya estaban rotos porque cayeron de una forma un poco "Salvaje". Se pone de pie y los recoge.

El ingles solo mira, totalmente extrañado

¿Que jodidos le dio Edelstein interrumpir la pelea contra ese maldito albino?

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Guten Tag: <strong>Buenas tardes en alemán. Recordemos que Austria es un país germano.

**2.- Rondo alla Turca o Turkish March de Mozart**: "La marcha Turca" Amo mucho esa melodía, se las recomiendo escucharla.

**3.- Allegreto: **El comando musical italiano allegretto es una indicación para interpretar algo muy rápido.

**4.- Legatos: **Si han visto partituras, ahí mismo salen unas lineas curvas por encina o por debajo de las notas musicales, esos son los "Legatos" o "Ligaduras". Las notas afectadas se deben interpretar sin articular una separación entre ellas mediante la interrupción del sonido, por ejemplo: En el violín, si vas hacer una ligadura no debes cambiar de dirección de arco, hasta que la partitura indique el cambio de arco.

**5.- Apoyaturas: **En la música las apoyaturas son notas pequeñas que aparecen a un lado de una cierta nota musical. Pero se les conoce más como adornos musicales.

**6.- Vibrato: **Ondulación del sonido que se produce en algunos instrumentos de cuerda mediante un movimiento del dedo que pisa la cuerda e intensifica su vibración.


	4. Esos Ojos Violetas

**Notas Del Autor:**

Y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa en publicar diario.

Sigo escribiendo esta historia ya que, tengo mis lectoras. Muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Yo quiero que Mariazell (el rulo de Roderich) Sea la zona "erogena" del austriaco!

**Advertencias: **Esta vez no hay mucho vocabulario vulgar. Un poco de contenido sexual.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Esos ojos violetas**

_-He visto tus ojos; Brillaban como estrellas para mí -_

Gilbert camina por los pasillos que están quedando vacíos poco a poco, ya que las clases finalizaron. Lleva sosteniendo un pequeño trapo con hielos que le dio la enfermera, por lo mismo de que sus mejillas quedaron hinchadas por culpa del cejón, aunque también tenia días que ya no tenia una pelea de ese grado.

"A ese jodido enano le ira mal la próxima vez que lo vea" Agrega mientras ignora como algunas chicas que lo miran al tiempo en que se susurran:

"Miren al chico malo"

"Kya~ Es tan guapo"

Cierra los ojos para relajarse, pero en ese momento mete su mano al bolsillo derecho y se topa con los anteojos del señorito. Un pequeño "flash-back" pasa por su mente, recordando a Roderich quien medio sonreía y se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

"¿Que mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento?" Se pregunta Beilschmidt, pero es interrumpido cuando una voz le grita

-¡Mon ami!-

-Maldición…- Suspira el prusiano y se voltea -¿Qué quieres barbitas?- Pregunta al tiempo en que arquea una ceja en forma de fastidio.

-¡Ese estúpido **scon (1)** podrido arruino tu hermoso rosto!- Grita un poco Francis

-No es nada- Le responde

-Como sea, ¿Quieres ir beber algo?- Guiña el ojo Francis  
>-Si no es cerveza alemana no-<p>

-Que frio eres mon amour- Suspira y se acerca al germano

El albino siente como el francés lo toma del hombro, pero lo ignora, el dolor de su rostro es tan insoportable que bueno le da igual si lo acompaña o no.  
>Unos pasos más y se topan con Antonio el chico que estaba igual de testigo ante la pelea.<p>

-¡Hey! Antonio ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Pregunta el oji azul al chico español

-No creo, tal vez me valla con Lovino- Dice este mientras se adelanta.

Gilbert simplemente ve como se aleja pero minutos después recuerda que Arthur había mencionado algo del "Grupito" de Francis.

-Oye…-

-¿Hum?- Francis alza la ceja en forma de curiosidad

-¿Qué quiso decir el cejitas de tu "grupito"?- Pregunta el chico de cabello platinado.

-Ah, no es ningún grupo, bueno, si, pero de amigos-

-¿De?-

-Somos góticos, y como Arthur es punk, tenemos unos pequeños problemas- Agrega Francis

- góticos dices…- Concluye Gilbert mientras cambia de lado el trapo con hielos. Se queda pensando, mientras mira el uniforme del francés quien tenia algunos arreglos de este mismo. Su camisa blanca, sus mangas terminaban con olánes no tan largos el cual jugaba con un chaleco negro y un listón rojo sangre como accesorio. Pantalón de vestir e igual que zapatos.

"¿No le llaman la atención?" Se dice

-Por cierto, ¿No te han dado tú uniforme?- Pregunta un poco curioso Bonnefoy  
>-Uniforme...- Se queda en suspenso unos segundos<p>

_Su uniforme_

_La tenia el señorito_

-M-mi tutor la tiene...- Le responde

-¿Tutor? ¿Y quien es el afortunado de ser el tutor de esta belleza?-

Gilbert suspira un poco cansado

-Roderich-

Francis se sobresalta ante la respuesta del prusiano.

-Ya veo porque él fue el primero en golpearte...- Se burla

-Callate, es más ¿Por que te sorprendes? O mejor dicho ¿Por que mierda se sorprenden de que ese señorito sea mi tutor?-

-Ah... Por nada en especial... hum, me imagino que ya lo escuchaste tocar ¿No? Parece un ángel...-

_¿Un ángel?_

-Lo más sorprendente es que te haya defendido, raro de él que haga algo así...-

-Ah...- El albino guarda silencio, no sabe que responder ante eso, pero no solo Francis estaba sorprendido, él lo estaba aun más, nadie en su maldita vida lo habían defendido.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces?- Suelta

-¿hum? ¿Yo?- Francis suspira -Diría que no mucho, pero quienes lo conocen bien es... esa chica húngara, Feliciano, tu hermano y creo que el mismo scon podrido ese, pero recuerdo que habia otro chico que igual lo conoce, no reucerdo su nombre, pero tenian buenos lazos de amistad- Responde

-Y-ya veo...- Nuevamente guarda silencio hasta llegar literalmente a la salida del instituto. Cada uno toma su rumbo.

"Ese francés no es tan molesto como pensaba..."

**X**

Entra al instituto como normalmente lo hace y casi todos los alumnos lo miraban con sorpresa, principalmente las chicas, quienes lo miraban con ojos de "cordero a medio morir".

_"Él sin anteojos es muy guapo." _Se escuchaba en alguna que otra chica.

Esto literalmente incomodaba a Roderich, pero lo tomaba con calma. Aunque para cada movimiento que hacia escuchaba como algunas sacaban su lado "Fangirl".

Camina rápidamente, no quiere seguir escuchando esas molestas voces y grititos, etc, que medio lo sacaban de quicio. Pasa otros corredores más y da la vuelta a la izquierda.

"¡Al fin!" Grita en su interior cuando llega a su aula. Su mano se acerca para abrir la puerta pero de la nada alguien abre, y con ese alguien se topa cara a cara.

Abre sus ojos quienes chocan contra unos ojos rojizos.

Los ojos de Gilbert, quien se queda atónito al chocar contra los profundos y ojos violetas del austriaco; la primera vez que lo mira sin sus anteojos. Se queda callado mientras lo mira por unos segundos.

Su piel pálida resaltaba demasiado, sus ojos brillaban, como estrellas para él, o eso es lo que parecía. Llevaba un venda que cubría la herida de lo que sucedió ayer. Sus partituras a la mano, junto con el estuche de su violín. El uniforme bien portado, mientras la elegancia lo acompañaba.

_Latido, latido, latido. Se escucha dentro de él_

Se sonroja un poco como para no ser notado.

"¿Que mierda me esta pasando?"

-Si vas a decir algo dilo- Escucha segundos después la voz del señorito

-Eh... Yo...- No sabe que decir

-Sabes solo me estas quitando tiempo Gilbert-

-D-dame mi uniforme- Excusa el albino antes de que se fuera el austriaco.

-¿Hum?- Arquea la ceja mientras lo ve con extrañeza. -Y ¿Ese milagro de querer potar ya tu uniforme?-

-Por nada en especial- Agrega

-Como sea, te la doy finalizando la clase de dictado-

-E-esta bien...-

-Por cierto ¿Que instrumento orquestal tocas?- Pregunta Roderich

-Flauta transversa- Responde al instante

-Maravilloso...-

-¿Que?-

-Si, tocas un instrumento el cual mas o menos puedo...-

-Kesesese~ ¿En serio?-

-Si, porque, no soy bueno en los instrumentos de viento madera, al igual que los metales...- Dice Edelstein mientras desvía un poco la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo la regresa hacia los ojos del albino quien siente como esos ojos violetas tan profundos lo estremecieran un poco.

"¿Qué es esta sensación de mierda que tengo? ¿Por que esos malditos ojos me estremecen?" Se pregunta, poco después mira el cabello del señorito -¿Estas despeinado?- Le pregunta

-No...-

-¿Entonces este rulo?- Agrega el prusiano quien empieza a jugar con el

-¡S-su-suelta a Mariazell!- Mientras se mueve para que lo suelte y no hacer un movimiento en falso donde salga a relucir su pequeño secreto ante ese rulo del demonio.

-¿Porque?- Empieza el prusiano a molestarlo más, pero esta vez inicia a jalar, pero cuando menos se da cuenta, el austriaco empezó a jadear, al tiempo en que se ponía totalmente sonrojado.

-Q-que sueltes... M-maldita sea...- Baja la voz poco a poco, no se puede contener e iniciar a gemir muy levemente.

-¿Q-que demonios?- Se sobresalta el prusiano al ver y escuchar eso, que incluso tuvo que soltar el rulo en ese instante, pero al hacerlo, Roderich cae de rodillas; Este sigue jadeando y tiembla un poco.

-L-llévame al salón de piano...- Agrega con voz baja

-¿E-eh...?-

-¡Rápido idiota!-

**X**

-¿Por que al jodido salón de piano que en la enfermería?- Dice Gilbert mientras entra con todo y señorito al aula

-Por que si voy a la enfermería no entenderán que jodido tiene este rulo del demonio-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Si idiota!¡Te prohíbo jugar otra vez con Mariazell!- Dice mientras señala el rulo

-Osea... No entiendo...-

-Este rulo es una zona erogena...- Agrega

-¿Que jodidos?-

-N-nada...-

-Sabes hace un rato fuera de nuestra aula parece que te... pusiste... duro o algo así...- Dice Gilbert mientras se rasca la barbilla con el dedo indice y ríe un poco.

El austriaco no sabe que hacer o decir. Solo obtiene un tick en la ceja izquierda.

El prusiano se acerca hacia el señorito y lo mira de una forma un poco juguetona.

-Oh Mariazell, me das mucha tentación... Kesesese~- Dice Beilschmitd al tiempo en que agarra otra vez el rulo

-¡QUE SUELTES DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- Grita Roderich mientras toma el banco del piano y se lo lanza a Gilbert para que este lo soltara...  
>-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!-<p>

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti!¡Hace unos momentos te dije que soltaras a este jodido rulo del demonio!-

-¡Pero no es para que me lances un maldito banco de mierda!- Grita gilbert mientras toma nuevamente el rulo

-¡Por que no entiendes grandisimo idiota!- Le responde el señorito al tiempo en que inicia a pellizcar las mejillas del otro las cuales tenían unas vendas por lo que paso el otro día.

-¡Idiota duele!-  
>-¿Ah verdad? ¡Ahora te jodes niño malcriado!-<p>

-¡Malcriado tú cabrón!- Dice el prusiano al tiempo en que le alza el dedo corazón. Pero como respuesta siente como Roderich aumenta más presión en sus mejillas sin mucho cariño.

Gilbert lo toma de los hombros y se dan la vuelta, quedando el encima del otro.

-¿Q-que te pasa idiota?- Dice Edelstein mientras abre los ojos los cuales chocan contra el otro.

_Esos ojos_

-Ugh... Nada...- Dice poniéndose de pie el prusiano. Pero este lo mira, en el suelo con miles de partituras a su al rededor, aunque para su sorpresa la mirada de Roderich era ingenua, clara, limpia, acompañada de una sonrisa dulce al mirar, se capta honestidad y sinceridad espontánea.

-Eres un idiota sabes- Concluye el austriaco

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Scon o escón: <strong>Para l s que no saben que es. Pequeño pan elaborado con harina, leche, manteca o mantequilla, una sustancia leudante y, ocasionalmente, huevo; es de origen inglés.


	5. Él es MI: Tutor

**Notas del Autor:**

La verdad estoy muy agradecida que sigan en esta historia. Mando agradecimientos a igual que saludos a las chicas que conocen y quienes están leyendo esto:  
>A Gisela, Jul, a Fer y a RB.<br>Gracias por apoyarme a continuar.

**Advertencias:** Ya saben... Malas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Él es MI: Tutor**

_-La soledad es muy bonita… Cuando tienes con quien compartirla-_

-¡Idiota! ¡Yo jamas te dicte Do**# (1)**!- Agrega Roderich un poco sobresaltado al tiempo en que le lanza la libreta a Gilbert

-¡Cabrón! No es necesario que me lances la libreta- Se queja -Entonces ¿Que jodidos tocaste señorito?-

-Fue Do natural-

-¡Viene siendo lo mismo!-

-¡No seas imbécil! Lo que escribiste es medio tono más arriba-

-Hum...- Se queda analizando el prusiano

-Bueno...- Suspira el austriaco -No eres muy bueno en dictado musical ni en solfeo, entre otros...-

-En solfeo si se pero solo en clave de Fa-

-¡No me importa! **Debes saber leer en las dos claves si es posible en las tres (2)**-

-¡Estas loco! Aunque, como quieres que lea en Do, si casi todos solo leen en las otras claves que son las principales, y eso lo sabes-

Edelstein mira seriamente al prusiano, y como respuesta el germano se estremece por esa mirada fría.

-Esta bien... Veamos, Historia musical-

-Todo menos eso-

-¡Si es lo ultimo que nos falta!-

-Guuuh...-

-Bueno... Hablemos de la época Barroca; dime 2 personajes principales-

-Johann Sebastian Bach... Y... ¿Mozart?-

El señorito obtiene un tick en la ceja.

-¡NO!¡Estuviste bien en el primero! ¡Y MOZART! ¡MOZART ES DEL CLÁSICO NO DEL BARROCO!-

-¿Y cual era el otro?-

-¡Antonio Vivaldi!-

-Ah... - Suspende el albino mientras se toma de la barbilla  
>-¿Pues que tanto hacías en tu otro instituto?- Pregunta su tutor<p>

-Nada-

-¿Como que nada? ¿Y por que lo dices de una forma tranquila?-

-Por que es la verdad; Y si, nada, no iba, me quedaba por ahí-

-¿Entonces como es que sabes tocar flauta?-

-Estudie por mi cuenta ¡Y ya mierda! Me siento incomodo cuando me cuestionan-

-Esta bien, disculpa... De todos modos, soy tu maldito tutor y te voy a ayudar a que tengas un nivel casi igual al mio-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Lo que dije, solo pon atención a todo lo que te digo y enseño-

-B-bueno...-

-Por cierto, tu uniforme esta dentro del locker de haya- Agrega Roderich señalando a un locker color gris-azulado al fondo a la izquierda cerca de las ventanas del aula del piano, al tiempo en que toma asiento en el banco de dicho instrumento y cruza sus piernas.

-Hum...- El joven de cabello platinado se acerca a aquel locker y saca su uniforme, el cual esta en buenas condiciones: Doblado y planchado. Como a él le gusta.

-Si lo quieres arreglar, te recomiendo que vallas con Francis-

-G-gracias...-

-No hay de que...-

El silencioso invade.

Ante eso, Gilbert se queda viendo directamente por la ventana, contemplando la tarde.

Y el austriaco simplemente ve: La mirada llena de tranquilidad acompañada por un sonrisa.

-¡PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ PEQUEÑÍN!- Grita el prusiano haciendo ue Roderich se asustara.

-¿¡Estas loco o que!?- Responde, pero segundos después se da cuenta de que el germano estaba hablando con una avecilla amarilla. -¿Q-que...-

-¡Oh! ¡Roderich! Te presento al pequeño Gil- Dice con una gran sonrisa mientras el pajarito cantaba

-Awawawawa...- Dice confuso de que esta vez lo llamo por su nombre.

**X**

Y así comienzan la cuarta semana del mes, con la clase "Solfeo" y en ese entonces Gilbert estaba solo sin su compañero de butaca: el señorito, quien ahora estaba en él estudio de su instrumento.  
>Ya para ser él más avanzado tenia que retirarse de clase y estudiar aun más.<p>

-Esto es taan~ aburrido- Se queja entre dientes el Prusiano al tiempo en que recuesta su cabeza en la mesa y cruza sus brazos, ya que al único que conoce es al austriaco, claro sin contar a Francis y a Antonio, ya que ellos están en distinta sección.

-Se supone que debes de estar poniendo atención ¿No crees?- Agrega una voz que al instante él prusiano reconoce

-¿Que jodidos haces aquí?-

-¿¡Eh!?- El señorito frunce el ceño en forma de disgusto -Me toca esta clase para tu información idiota

-Oh Mariazell, tanto tiempo sin verte...- Dice Beilschmidt ignorando a Roderich -Kesesese~-

-¡O-oye!-

-¿Que quieres?-

-N-nada...- Baja un poco la voz y jala de la corbata negra del prusiano para acercarlo un poco. Quedan cara a cara, demasiado cerca se podría decir.

El chico de ojos rojizos se sonroja ante esa acción pero poco después se calma al escuchar: _"Tienes a tu pequeño Gil contigo ¿No crees que te están viendo raro?_

_Viendo raro_

-No importa, él pequeño Gil es grandioso igual que yo- Le responde, pero se da cuenta de que al tiempo en que medio se alzo para contestar, estaban en un posición demasiado comprometedora.

-Eh... P-perdón- Agrega el austriaco mientras suelta a Gil de la corbata.

-S-si...-

-Sabes mejor tomemos asiento antes de que él profesor pase...-

Llega el famoso profesor de la respectiva clase, saluda y da una pequeña reflexión. Y así comienza la clase.

Así pasaban los minutos y Gilbert de reojo mira a su tutor quien tiene una mirada ausente, esta mirando directamente al profesor pero, se capta lejana, parece sus pensamientos divagan por otro camino, es una mirada serena pero distante.  
>-Joven Edelstein…- Agrega el profesor de la materia –Por favor, solfee lo que he escrito en el pentagrama-<br>El austriaco se pone de pie y traba salida, toma un bocado de aire y empieza a solfear.  
>-Fa6…- Pronuncia apenas pero es interrumpido por el profesor.<br>-Está medio tono abajo, por favor, más arriba-  
>Lo hace nuevamente, aunque por desgracia esta aun más bajo.<br>-eh…- Dice él prusiano un poco desconcertado al ver que el señorito no puede.  
>-¿Puedo pasar por el?- Agrega descaradamente Laura quien es conocida por su pelo rubio y corto con una cinta a modo de diadema atada en un moño a la nuca.<br>-Está bien señorita Laura- Agrega el profesor  
>La chica se pone de pie, y empieza a solfear, y todo le salió a la perfección. Una vez finalizado el solfeo, esta misma voltea sonriéndole al prusiano como si nada.<p>

Ante esto él prusiano solo arquea una ceja y la ignora.

**X**

Siendo la hora del descanso, y sin pensarlo el albino sigue a Roderich donde sea desde hace una semana, y a duras penas se acostumbro a eso.

Pero antes de que salieran del aula Gilbert es detenido ya que una voz femenina que recién conoció : Laura

-¿Que necesitas?- Pregunta de mal humor

-Uy que rudo el jovencito...- Le responde mientras esta empieza a jugar con su cabello en forma de coquetería

-Gilbert, me adelantare...- Dice el austriaco mientras lo observa nuevamente con aquella mirada de la otra vez, la cual el prusiano no puede olvidar.

-S-si...- Agrega un poco nervioso el prusiano.

La chica bufa

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunta nuevamente

-¿Necesitas algún tutor? Y-ya que eres el nuevo y... Puedo ayudarte en muchas cosas...- Agrega esta mientras guiña

-No gracias-

-¿Q-que?-

-No te necesito-

-¿P-pero por que? ¡Justificate!-

-Uno...- Dice, mientras pone su dedo indice para contar -No me gustan que me estén coqueteando, lo detesto. Dos...- Alza el dedo medio junto al indice - No me llamas la atención para nada. Y tres, ya tengo MI tutor- Concluye su justificación

-¿¡Que!?¿Quien es él/la idiota que me gano?-

El prusiano suspira, esta harto de esta chica.

-Se supone que eso no es de tu incumbencia pero... Roderich es mi único tutor que quiero y tendré-

_Él unico_

"¿Que mierda ando diciendo últimamente?

- Ugh... Y-ya que con él me siento más como que con una chica que me estará coqueteando todo el maldito tiempo la cual no me enseñara nada- Excusa un poco para evitar un mal entendido -Así que se buena nena y deja de estarme jodiendo- Concluye el prusiano mientras da media vuelta y sale del lugar.

La chica rubia simplemente ve con una mirada retadora, con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- #: <strong>En la música lo que significa este símbolo es el "sostenido" la nota que lo antepone va medio tono más arriba. Él "6" o la "b" son el bemol que seria medio tono bajo.

**2.-** Lo que Roderich quiere decir esque en la música hay 3 tipos de clave: La de Sol, la de Fa y la de Do


	6. Esto No Es Bueno

**Notas del autor**

**Advertencias:** Palabras vulgares, pero un poco más fuertes(?. Violencia. Arthur y Gilbert

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Esto No Es Bueno**

_- Si pelear es la única opción… Entonces eso es lo que tengo que hacer…_

_¡Por que yo soy el mejor, si señor!¡El más fuerte!¡El que al final reirá mejor!¡Sí, ese seré yo, por supuesto!_

_¡Haré todo lo que quiera y como quiera!__-_

**X**

Gotas de sangre caían una tras otra sobre la plataforma de madera tallada del auditorio de la Universidad de artes y la mayoría de los alumnos que constituyen a la orquesta están totalmente sobresaltados.

-¿Qué mierda es lo que paso en mi ausencia?- Pregunta Roderich sin creer lo que sus ojos violetas estaban viendo en ese maldito momento.

**...**

-El director junto con mi ayuda decidimos que tu perteneces a primera flauta- Dice él señorito mientras le estrecha unas partituras

-¿¡En verdad!?- Pregunta con suma felicidad Gilbert al recibir las hojas repletas de pentagramas.

_"__**Konzert No. 2 Von Rachmaninoff**__**(1)** Flaute."_

-Así es, después de todo te lo mereces, haz mejorado bastante bien...- Responde -Claro excepto en historia musical, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Hasta ahora-

-Eh... Manchas mi orgullo mencionando eso-

-Ya ya, te necesitamos para el debut de ese concierto ¿Está bien?-

-Kesesese~ ¡Claro que cuentan con esta asombrosa persona!- Dice él prusiano al tiempo en que sonríe con mucho entusiasmo, mira las partituras pero segundos después le surge una duda

-O-oye... Señorito...-

-¿Cuando dejaras de decirme señorito, idiota?-

-Pareces niña...-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Bueno, ese no es punto, este concierto no es con ¿piano? Si es que no me equivoco-

-No, no te equivocas, y si tienes razón, es con piano-

-¿Y quien jodidos tocara el instrumento?-

-El director quiere que lo interprete yo-

-A-ah...-

_"Él señorito es un maldito sabio"_

_-_La próxima semana son ensayos generales; No olvides tu flauta-

-C-claro...- Responde el albino al tiempo en que alza su mirada, y nuevamente se topa con esa mirada cálida.

_"Últimamente me ha estado mirando así... ¿A que se deberá?"_ Se pregunta, pero decide olvidarle. Ya que tocaron la campana para retirarse.

Ellos dos se acompañan hasta la salida, y cada quien toma su rumbo.

**X**

Gilbert pone su pie derecho a la entrada donde estaba el patio principal del Instituto, y varias miradas se posan en él.

Después de casi un mes decidió portar su uniforme, el cual le sentaba bien, y para sentirse un poco más cómodo se puso encima una sudadera roja color sangre; Portaba sus partituras a la mano y el estuche de su flauta colgando en el hombro izquierdo. En pocas palabras, era algo natural de que casi medio alumnado lo observaran.

Suspira.

Unos pasos más y llega casi a la segunda entrada, pero ahí ve al austriaco. No lo duda y va a saludarle.

_"Le demostrare al señorito que yo Gilbert Beilschmidt el asombroso le quitara lo engreído" _Piensa

-¡Hey! Señorito- Grita un poco para saludar y molestar.

-¿Por que no dejas de decirm... awawa...- No termina de hablar ya que al tiempo en que volteo se sorprende lo tan cambiado que estaba hoy el albino, que hace que se medio sonroja.

-¿Awawa?- Arquea una ceja

-N-nada...- T-te vez bien...- Dice Roderich desvia la mirada después de verlo bien

_"Demasiado bien... Diria yo..." _Él austriaco se decía pero a la vez se sentía tan perdido.

-Por supuesto que si- Poco después nota que él rostro de Edelstein se ponia más rojo a cada segundo

-Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?-

-N-no-

-¿Seguro? ¿No queires que te lleve a la enfermeria?-

-É-el director me dejo un recado el cual dice que acomode la orquesta, y valla a dirección junto con los demás concertinos- Esquiva las preguntas de este

-A-ah ya... ¿Entonces vamos a...?-

-Al auditorio ahí mismo vamos a ensayar- Agrega Roderich, dando media vuelta y acto seguido toma la muñeca de Gilbert para dirigirse ahí e intentar quitarse lo sonrojado que estaba.

**X**

La mayoría de los alumnos de la orquesta estaban ahí acomodando sus instrumentos o cambiándole boquillas como cuerdas o incluso conversando.

-Se supone que él coro debe estar sentado para dar opiniones...-Agrega él austriaco.

-¿E-el coro?-

-Si cuando ellos no participan en los ensayos llegan y dan opiniones como por ejemplo: Si se escucha bien, o si vamos rápido o lento... Cosas así-

-Entiendo, entiendo-

-Bueno ve a tu respectivo lugar, voy y vengo-

-¿A donde vas?-

-Llamare al coro, cuando llegue acomodare a la orquesta e iré con el director- Dice Roderich casi saliendo

-Kesesese~- Ríe mientras ve lo apurado que estaba su tutor; Poco después ve a su hermano que estaba cambiando cuerdas a su cello

-¡West!- Grita al tiempo en que se acerca a Ludwig

-H-hermano...-

-Que lindo te vez hoy- Sonríe

-Q-que...-

-Es broma hermano, kesesese~-

-Hum, ¿Y tu tutor?- Cambia de tema el hermano menor del prusiano

Gilbert bufa -Ah él, fue por el coro- Agrega

-Aun que supongo que él coro estaba en camino- Responde Lud mientras señala

Y si, ahí estaba Roderich conversando con unos del coro. Pero la amargura llego a la cara de Gilbert al ver a Arthur.

Ve como los chicos y chicas del coro tomando asiento, para disgusto del prusiano, el chico ingles se sentó en las primeras hileras.

-Gilbert...-

-¿S-si?- Responde al llamo de Edelstein

-Ve a tu lugar... ¡AHORA!-Dice este mientras va en el lugar del director para llamar la atención.  
>El albino toma asiento en sus respectivo lugar y nota como Arthur le alza el dedo corazón.<p>

_"Ese hijo de puta..."_ Gruñe con mucho rencor

-Chicos, necesito que se acomoden como respectivamente ya saben... Primeros violines a mi mano izquierda...- Empieza ordenar el señorito, mencionando la colocación de los instrumentos como corresponde.

Así fue hasta que Roderich pidió la afinación. Y retirándose del lugar, que por lo más curioso que fuera, se llevo a los "concertinos" de cada sección, entre ellos su hermano Lud.

-En unos minutos volvemos, por lo mientras, procuren no desafinarse...- Agrega anunciando la retirada.

Arthur espera a la retirara de ellos, una vez cumplido, inicia a retar a Gilbert con la mirada.

-¡Oye tu, perra sucia!- Grita el prusiano en forma de respuesta

-¿Que quieres mariposon negro?- Le responde el ingles al tiempo en que arquea una ceja

-Deja de verme,que me dan ganas de meterte esta jodida flauta por el culo- Agrega

-Por favor imbécil, no me subestimes- Agrega al tiempo en que sube a la plataforma. -¿Acaso todavía no te cansas? Que quede claro que yo no me haré cargo del tu jodido cadáver-

-Kesesese~ ¿Acaso quieres pelea?- Se burla el prusiano. -Por que si así es, es lo que tend...- Corta la frase al sentir un gran golpe en su estomago.  
>Ellos dos iniciaron una pelea ante toda la orquesta.<p>

Gilbert no lo duda y responde con el mismo golpe.

-Ja, hijo de la gran puta ¿Quien mierda te crees?- Endurece su puño el albino y ajusta directo al rostro del ingles.

-Vas a perder gatito miedica- Le responde y estampa el segundo puñetazo

Gilbert al sentir el puñetazo que fue directo a su mandíbula, escucho una fuerte carcajada de Arthur.

Ante eso, endurece su mano derecha y con una gran rapidez se lo encesta en la nariz del cejas, hciendo que algunos chicos de la sección de cuerda se alejaran del lugar con todo e instrumentos, ya que el ingles estampo en los atriles de estos.

-¡VAS A VER QUE EL QUE AL FINAL REIRÁ MEJOR SERÉ YO!

De ahí ya no hubo diálogos, simplemente golpes entre el punk y el gótico. No les interesaba si estaban los otros viéndolos o no.  
>Algunos chicos gritaban, pensando que esto no iba ir a mayores, o eso es lo que creian cuando vieron que estos se ya se estaban destrozando.<p>

En ese momento Elizabeta llega por alguna extraña razón junto con Francis y Antonio, quienes al ver esto, no lo podían creer.  
>La húngara ya no lo soportaba.<br>-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-Les dice al francés y al español -¡Intenten controlar a esas bestias!-  
>Estos dos chicos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, pensando que eso era casi imposible pero lo intentarían.<p>

-¿Tu a donde vas mon amour?- Pregunta uno de ellos

-Yo...- Ya vuelvo-  
>Decide ir por Roderich para controlar esto.<p>

**X**

-¡R-roderich!- Grita Elizabeta jadeando del cansancio por correr desde él auditorio hasta la dirección.

-¿Que sucede?- Agrega este un poco extrañado

-¡Ven rapido!-

-¿Que? ¿Por que así repentinamente?-

-Si no vienes, habrá un maldito asesinato...-

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?-  
>-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡ARTHUR Y TU ALUMNO TUTORADO ESTÁN APUNTO DE MATARSE!<p>

-¿¡Que!?-  
>Roderich sigue sin entender lo que pasa en este entonces.<p>

**X**

Y Volvemos al principio...

-¿Qué mierda es lo que paso en mi ausencia?- Pregunta Roderich sin creer lo que sus ojos violetas estaban viendo en ese maldito momento.

Gilbert, sangrando por la nariz como por la boca, su uniforme totalmente manchado por ese color carmín y no hablemos de Arthur que estaba casi igual.

Los dos estaban jadeando por lo fuerte que fue la pelea.

Francis, recibio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, pero Antonio se salvo de aquello. Gracias a estos dos, la pelea paro.

-SI ¡CLARO! HAGAN TREMENDA PELEA ¡SI! POR SUPUESTO QUE YO DIJE ESO ¿NO?- Grita -¡USTEDES, PAR DE IDIOTA, SE ME LARGAN A LA ENFERMERÍA AHORA!-

El joven Edelstein intenta controlarse, sigue sin creer lo que sucedió sin su presencia, se siente fatal.

_"Todo iba tan bien..."_

_-_¡Mon dieu! ¡Arthur se desmayo!- Anuncia el Francés sobresaltado

Aunque para el albino era satisfactorio, así demostraba lo fuerte que era. Que por lo tanto sonríe.

-Yo dije que al final reiría yo...- Pero segundos después esa sonrisa se borra al sentir una punzadas en su costilla derecha.

_"Siento que ese bastardo me fracturo algunas costillas"_

Alza su rostro ensangrentado, y nota como el austriaco no le mira.

_"Me odia..."  
><em>Literalmente...

* * *

><p><strong>1.-<strong>**Konzert No. 2 Von Rachmaninoff: **Este concierto en piano me encanta! La verdad este se los recomiendo.


	7. Y el sentimiento es mutuo

**Notas Del Autor:**

Bien hice una biblia de estos dos en este mismo capitulo(?

Lo digo, porque siempre he publicado capítulos muy cortos, pero este es la excepción.

**Advertencias: **Vocabulario Vulgar (Malas palabras)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Y el sentimiento es mutuo**

_-No soy lo que vez, soy lo que te hago sentir-_

**...**

-¡Puta madre!- Grita Gilbert al sentir el jodido dolor de mierda, mientras caía sobre la cama de la enfermería.

El dolor era tan agudo que ni si quiera prestaba atención a la conversación de los presentes con la enfermera; Él estaba en su mundo, intentando exhalar e inhalar lo más profundo que pudiese, sin importar lo tan agonizante que se sentía en ese preciso momento al mismo tiempo en que recordaba como Arthur lo golpeo con ese maldito atril directo a sus costillas. ¿Qué mierda estaban pensando los dos en ese entonces? ¿En verdad querían ver quien era él más fuerte? O ¿Literalmente intentaban matarse?

Queda claro que se: odian.

_Odiar._

No, lo dos no se aborrecen, simplemente son enemigos naturales. Más bien, eso es lo que piensa el prusiano.

"Creo que estoy delirando" Se dice.

Mira directamente al techo del lugar. Su mente queda el blanco.  
>Poco después voltea a su derecha con mucho cuidado, para que su mirada topara a junto a la otra cama donde ahí estaba el idiota con él que se estaba destrozando. Con el gran hijo de perra que lo fracturo de una manera más brutal.<p>

No cabe duda de que Beilschmidt se siente tan satisfecho de que el cejas se haya desmayado; Tanto que le entran ganas de explotar en carcajadas.  
>Pero no puede, no puede porque: 1, llamaría mucho la atención. 2, no podrá por el puto dolor, que es a lo que más le teme.<p>

3…

No tiene la mínima jodida idea.

"Soy un maldito suicida" Se dice así mismo, después de que por unos largos segundos (Que claro se volvieron minutos) de reflexión, le quedo obvio que eso era.

_Un suicida._

¿A quién jodidos se le ocurriría pelear de tal manera hasta que quede sangrando y con las putas costillas fracturadas?

Si solo él.

Se queda perplejo.

Poco a poco inicia a escuchar las voces de los presentes, quienes estaban: Francis, Antonio, la enfermera, que claro la muy pendeja todavía no hacía nada; West, su hermano menor, el que lo ha apoyado ante todo, el que más lo aprecia… Pero ahora, siente como su hermano entra en vergüenza, al saber que su grandioso Gilbert, se haya vuelto un busca pleitos, un peleonero, un cual quiera, un gran puto mal ejemplo de vida. Sí, eso es lo que se convirtió durante estos 3 años.

Él es el único que se odia. Pero sus ideas se borran al ser interrumpido por una voz.

-¿D-donde mierda estoy?- Escucha esa voz quejándose.

Vuelve en si, y nota que el inglés despertó. Y nota como apoco a poco los ojos verdes se abren.

-Ya despertaste mon ami- Dice Francis

- Puta madre, en el cielo igual hay ranas…- Agrega Kirkland.

-Oh, maldito scon, estaba tan feliz pensando de que Gilbert te mato, pero veo que eh vivido engañado por casi una hora y media.

_Hora y media._

"Maldición he estado inconsciente durante ese puto tiempo" Se queda pensando. Suspira y voltea a su izquierda al tiempo en que se sorprende por toparse con la mirada de dolor que tenía el prusiano

-Me equivoque, esto es el infierno- Agrega burlonamente

-J-jódete imbécil- Mientras con sus últimas fuerzas frunce el ceño al igual que alza su dedo corazón el chico de cabello plateado.

-Chicos por favor no discutan, ya vendrá un médico para atenderlos- Agrega la enfermera

El de ojos rojizos la mira con mucho desprecio.  
>"Vieja inútil" Se queja el albino en su mente, porque la señorita no le daba una pastilla o un algo para calmar el este puto dolor.<p>

-Te vez fatal…- Agrega Arthur

-Mírate tú primero imbécil, Keses…. H-hay no, me lleva la….-

-No te esfuerces mucho hermano…- Dice Ludwig

El profundo color verde solo mira, y concuerdacon lo que dijo el germano de ojos azules.

-Tsk…-Chasquea la lengua de lo cansado que estaba; No lo piensa y prefiere quedarse dormido, pero no puede, el que se haya desmayado no lo ayuda de mucho.

No quiere mencionar ni palabra, se siente fatal, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le llama mucho la atención.  
>-¡Esto es un gran jodido milagro!- Grita el prusiano, pero al hacerlo siente la gran punzada en su lado izquierdo.<p>

-¡Cállate idiota!- Grita el chico de ojos verdes.

Queda claro de que había llegado el médico, quien intenta ignorar lo que acabo de decir él joven alemán e iniciar con su trabajo.

-¿Ustedes dos porque están así?- Pregunta antes que nada

-Este…- -Yo…- Dicen al mismo tiempo al igual que guardan silencio

-Bueno, quien es el joven que esta fracturado de las costillas- Cambia directamente el tema el doctor.

-Y-yo…- Dice Gilbert

Este suspira, se acerca al paciente.  
>-Te quitare la ropa, e intentare no moverte de más- Agrega<p>

Así pasan los minutos, retira la sudadera, desbotona la camisa, dejando descubierto la piel tan pálida de su cuerpo.

Aunque hermano menor del prusiano se voltea, conoce lo que oculta debajo de esas endemoniadas ropas cubiertas de sangre.

-Oh mon dieu, pero que cuerpo tan escultural- Agrega el francés, pero poco después calla, al ver algunas cicatrices que tenía el joven albino.

Arthur queda perplejo.

"¿Este imbécil, siempre se ha metido en problemas eh? Con más razón golpea más fuerte que yo…" Se dice, pero por el momento simplemente se queda mirando directamente en como atienden a su contrincante. Quien, por supuesto, le gano en esta casi fallida matanza.  
>Por supuesto que fue matanza, ya que los dos se estaban destrozando, pero si no hubiese sido por la rana y el español uno de los dos estaría muerto.<br>O eso es lo que cree Arthur.

Él medico inicia a tocar el área gentilmente para identificar cuan fuerte es el dolor. Las fracturas de costillas son sumamente dolorosas.  
>Verifica el pecho del paciente mientras este respira, literalmente está pendiente de que el pecho de Gilbert no falle al contraer o expandir. Porque si el pecho parece estar ondulado quiere decir que el paciente puede tener una doble fractura en una o más costillas. Eso demuestra que partes de las costillas están flotando y es de extrema importancia que un profesional verifique al paciente inmediatamente.<p>

El médico, simplemente suspira.  
>-No estás tan grave…- Agrega<p>

-Mein gott…- Murmura este.

-Aplique compresas de hielo durante 20 minutos de cada hora que esté despierto durante los primeros 2 días; luego, de 10 a 20 minutos 3 veces diarias, según sea necesario, para reducir el dolor y la hinchazón. Envuelva la compresa de hielo en una tela antes de aplicarla en la zona lesionada.- Empieza a hablar, mientras escribe la receta médica.  
>El albino lo ignora, y observa como la enfermera entiende a Arthur y da indicaciones a su hermano para que este le limpie el rostro cuidadosamente a Gilbert, mientras el médico le termina la jodida receta e inicia a vendarlo.<p>

De la nada escucha algunos gemidos de dolor que hacia Kirkland.

Le rompió la nariz literalmente.

"Al menos estamos a mano…"

**X**

Gilbert queda estupefacto al ver la receta.

El dolor no es intenso, puede utilizar ibuprofeno (Advil, Motrin) o naproxeno (Aleve, Naprosyn) que puede comprar en la tienda.

**X** Éstos deben evitarse durante las primeras 24 horas después de su lesión ya que pueden favorecer el sangrado.

**X** No tome más que la cantidad recomendada en el envase o por el médico.

**X **No beba alcohol.

-Todo menos la puta cerveza- Se queja.

-Después de todo te lo mereces- Agrega Lud

-Lo siento… West-

-A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón- Responde el rubio, quien se acerca a la cama de su hermano. –Es a Roderich a quien le tienes que pedirle perdón y agradecerle igual-

-¿Eh?- No entiende lo que acabo de decir West.

-Si, por ti y por Arthur tuvo que cancelar el ensayo de hoy, e intentar que NADIE de la orquesta diga palabra alguna sobre lo aquella pelea tan, estúpida que provocaron los dos, por el pelo de rana calva lesionan a alguien-

El señorito hizo eso por él y por el cejitas.

-A-ah…- Suspende no sabe que decir respecto a eso

-**Bruder. Keine sorgen…** (1)- Agrega el alemán

-D-danke…-

-Bueno solo estarás aquí por 6 semanas, Roderich me mando a decirte que estudiaras si no que hará realidad la amenaza del piano-

-Kesese… Hay mierda…- Dice mientras cierra un ojo por las putas punzadas

-Ya te dije que no te esfuerces-

-P-perdón…- Agrega el chico de cabellos platinado, al tiempo en que ve como su hermano se retira de su habitación

-Por cierto, también, el concertino limpio tu flauta y la guardo- Interrumpe el silencio antes de cerrar la puerta

-Oh…- Guía su mirada hacia donde está su estuche. La mira detenidamente, y junto del estuche estaba su diario.  
>Se pone de pie. A duras penas puede, y se acerca para tomar el diario y escribir.<br>"Lo grandioso que fue hoy"  
>Abre el cuaderno de pasta de piel, negro con bordes dorados.<p>

-Mes "ave", del mes "pio" él grandioso yo…- Se queda callado  
>No esta vez no era asombroso. Ni genial, ni nada de eso.<p>

En realidad se siente un poco frustrado por la estupidez que hizo en frente de toda la orquesta… Mira hacia su diario no tiene la jodida idea de escribir algo muy mierda. No quiere escribir el ridículo que hizo hoy.  
>No, ni menos escribir que él señorito ni si quiera lo vio cuando este se retiraba a la enfermería.<p>

_Lo ignoro_.

"Si regreso no tendré la mínima puta idea para…Pedirle perdón y agradecerle e incluso mirarle"

Si, demasiado cierto.

-No, no puedo llegar de puto y decirle: "Lo lamento profundamente"-Se dice con una voz un poco aguda y afeminada.  
>-No eso sería un gran jodido error-<p>

Suspira.  
>Se queda suspendido en lo más profundos de sus pensamientos, intentando buscar alguna jodida solución. ¿Cómo se sentirá ahora él señorito?<p>

¿Soledad? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Baja autoestima? ¿Frustración? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza? ¿Pérdida de confianza? ¿Deseo de venganza?  
>Deseo de Venganza…<br>-Si lo más seguro es que sea eso…- Se queda pensando nuevamente  
>Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro. Negando.<p>

-¡No mierda no! ¿Cuán pendejo puedo ser? - Se auto pregunta- Es mas ¿¡Porque me preocupo tan solo por ello!? ¡Pero claro! ¡El señorito jamás buscaría venganza!- Y recuerda - De que me amenace con eso del piano… Si creo que eso va muy enserio- Se agarra de la barbilla para analizar lo que dijo. Frunce el ceño y arranca la hoja de su diario, la arruga y la rompe en trocitos pequeños. Se desespera al tiempo en que se tira en su cama… Dejando de lado su diario. Segundos después se está retorciendo por el dolor.

-S-si, el asombroso yo está en graves problemas- Agrega con un hilo de voz; Intenta alejar esas ideas… Pero no puede, piense lo que piense o lo que sea esta ahí el señorito, su maldita viva y perfecta imagen ahí presente.

_Perfecta_

¿Acaso el señorito es perfecto?

-Pensándolo bien, podría ser… Yo a su lado soy un desastre…- Murmura recordando todas la veces que la ha cagado.

-Si por su puesto, él es elegante, él es demasiado bueno en la música, sí... Comete errores… Pero no tantos como yo…él…- Analiza las siguientes palabras –Se preocupa por mi…-

"él, él, él, él"

Su mente gira solamente en Roderich.

¿Qué jodidos le pasa? ¿Por qué su corazón le pesa al solo pensar que lo "decepciono"?

Navega en su mar de ideas y preguntas mientras esta tirado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, no encuentra respuesta a esas preguntas, pero más y más surgen dentro de su mente. Recuerda lo que su hermano dijo…  
><em>"Tuvo que cancelar el ensayo de hoy, e intentar que NADIE de la orquesta diga palabra alguna sobre lo aquella pelea tan, estúpida que provocaron los dos"<br>_ Y unas nuevas preguntas que iniciaron a atacarlo lo sobresaltan.

"¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿A qué se debe? ¿Qué hizo él para que Edelstein se preocupara, lo defendiera… Lo ayudara?"

-¡Oh maldición! ¡Soy de lo peor! ¡Literalmente estoy destrozando su vida!- Empieza a gritar como si eso lo volviera un maldito criminal.  
>Se lo toma con un poco de calma.<br>Suspira.

-Bien… ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?- Agrega al tiempo en que arquea una ceja. -¿Qué es lo que realmente pienso de él?-

Sigue sin respuesta.  
>Se acomoda en su cama, y desde su ventana contempla como el viendo juega con las hojas de los árboles.<br>No sabe cuántos segundos, minutos y horas está perdiendo ahí mismo.  
>Se siente solo.<br>Si ahora siente lo que es la verdadera soledad.

¿Por qué?

Si ahora sino tiene la mínima puta idea del porque a todas esa sarta estúpidas preguntas.

_Estúpidas_

"No, claro que no lo son"  
>Minutos después siente que alguien o algo está viendo lo mismo que él. Que comparten el mismo sentimiento. No el sentimiento de soledad.<br>Si no uno más fuerte. Uno muy especial.

Se queda en blanco otros segundos, y recuerda cuando acudió a él para que le ayudara en algo de historia musical.

_Él estaba ahí como siempre en el salón del piano, si, ahí siempre estudia todos los días. Me acerque silenciosamente para no interrumpir la melodía, como normalmente lo hacía, o más bien como siempre lo hace. Lo salude de mala gana; Con demasiada molestia._

_¿Pero porque acudía a él si no me agradaba para nada?_

_¿Cuándo él todavía me fastidiaba?_

_Supongo que es algo simple contestar a esas preguntas:  
>Porque hasta en ese entonces, solo a él lo conocía. Solo a él lo molestaba. Solo a él.<em>

_Le dije acerca de mi duda._

_Él solo movió su cabeza._

_Amablemente, con una melodiosa risa, él simplemente me sonrió. _

_Y me ayudo en mis dudas. A todas._

_Yo sé que debe parecer que _

_como la cosa más extraña que decir, pero…_

_Solo él lo hizo._

_Solo él lo hace._

_Solo él._

-Y solo en él, puedo confiar…- Suspende al tiempo en que se queda dormido. Concluyendo de que él, hasta ahora es lo más importante.

**_X_**

Los sentimientos de Roderich en ese preciso momento no se pueden describir.  
>No, literalmente no.<br>Ya que no es capaz de ver a Gilbert, por la grandísima estupidez que hizo con el idiota de Arthur.

¿Qué jodidos querían hacer ellos dos?  
>¿Se querían matar acaso?<p>

Porque si se trataba de un duelo para ver quién de ellos era el más fuerte, sería una gran idiotez  
>Porque duelo no parecía<br>No para nada  
>¡Era una puta matanza!<p>

Si… Literalmente.

El austriaco intenta tranquilizarse, quiere tomar esto lo más calmado que pueda.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Grita, queda en claro que no puede calmarse. En ese entonces, Elizabeta se le acerca.

-T-tranquilo…-

-¡ME HACEN ENCABRONAR! PARA QUE DESPUES ME DIGAN QUE ME CALME! ¡ES COMO DISPARARLE A ALGUIEN Y DECIRLE QUE NO SANGRE! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Elizabeta!-  
>-¡Eso se lo tendrías que decir a ese par de idiotas, Edelstein!- Le responde la chica.<p>

El joven, respira profundamente…

-B-bien… Hay que limpiar este lugar…-Agrega, al tiempo en que da la vuelta y mira sus compañeros de orquesta, quienes estaban alterados. No solo ellos, igual los chicos del coro.  
>-Eek… Todos… Por hoy no se hará el ensayo, hasta nuevo aviso… - Dice él, pero ve las caras de disgusto de sus compañeros.<br>Ludwig, quien todavía no iba a lo de su hermano interfiere.  
>-Por favor comprendan que lo que sucedió hoy, no fue una simple pelea….- Agrega el rubio<p>

-Este… Por lo tanto, quiero pedirles un gran favor, no mencionen nada de esto al director…- Concluye.  
>Se siente fatal, no sabe que carajos hacer.<p>

Su mirada estaba viendo por todos lados, hasta que choca con algo plateado.  
>La flauta transversa de Gilbert.<p>

Si… De ese idiota que arruino este día.  
>Del idiota de quien se preocupa.<p>

Toma la flauta, y le da igual si esta misma lo mancha, con la poca sangre que la rodeaba.

Ludwig y Elizabeta se quedan perplejos al ver tal acto del austriaco, y simplemente se quedan mirando por la curiosidad.

Ven como este la desarma y limpia una por una cada pieza de la flauta. Lo más increíble es que lo hacía con mucha paciencia y con demasiado cariño.

"Esto es jodidamente extraño…" Piensa Elizabeta, quien lo conoce hace años y ella, está más que segura que él jamás haría algo ase.

Pero lo estaba haciendo, y justamente frente de ella.

Lud, quien observa el gesto de sorpresa que tenía la muchacha la comprendía.  
>Porque en pocas palabras pensaba lo mismo que ella, solo que este no sería capaz de mancharse o hacer el gran maldito favor en limpiar y guardar algo…<p>

Aun así Roderich lo hizo.  
>Guarda las piezas plateadas del instrumento en su respectivo estuche. Se pone de pie y va directo al hermano del dueño de la flauta.<p>

-Ten, se la das a tu hermano, claro está…- Agrega

-S-si….- Le responde el alemán quien no tenía la mínima idea de que decir o de que hablar. Pero lo único que hizo es mirar como la figura de Edelstein desaparecía.

La húngara quiso seguirle al austriaco, pero el joven de ojos azules la detiene. No sabe porque, pero un lado de él dice que es mejor dejarle solo.

Ella tal vez comprendió un puco el silencio de su compañero cellista. Pero aun así ella quería acompañarle.  
>Era inevitable, pero se quedo a lado de Lud.<p>

Si, ella entendió lo dolido que estaba Roderich, que claro, este una vez lejos del auditorio, paso a los baños del instituto a lavarse las manos.  
>Una vez limpias, hace una llamada rápida a su padre. Para que este lo recogiera.<br>Se sentía totalmente mal. Ni él sabía que sentimientos eran.  
>Estaba perdido.<br>Llega al patio principal del instituto, mira frondosos árboles, la gran fuente que estaba en el centro… Escucha el canto de algunas aves.  
>Decide esperar hasta que su padre llegue por él. Así que toma asiento en una de las bancas del mismo lugar.<br>Mira el cielo.  
>Y el mar de preguntas llega<br>¿Quién fue el estúpido causante de esa casi fallida matanza? ¿El albino o Arthur? ¿Acaso Gilbert y el otro eran unos malditos suicidas?

Bufa. Está cansando del tema.

-En verdad a Gilbert no lo comprendo- Se dice mientras toma su frente y cierra por unos segundos los ojos, ya que los abre al instante para analizar lo que dijo.

"¿Solamente a Gilbert o a los dos?" Se pregunta

No, queda obvio que está más preocupado por el prusiano que por el inglés.

Suspira

¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

Si…. Desde que conoció al albino su vida dio un gran giro total. Que hasta el mismo ni si quiera lo entiende.

Siempre lo molesta, todo el jodido tiempo le dice "Señorito" y claro, cuando tiene la maldita oportunidad, toquetea a Mariazell.

Entonces

¿Por qué mierda él es tan importante?

_Importante_

¿Desde cuándo se volvió importante para el joven austriaco?

No tiene ninguna respuesta.  
>Y entre más lo piense y lo piense, no encuentra una clara idea del porqué.<p>

Inicia a maldecir su bendita suerte, si, así es, bendita suerte.  
>Porque el destino le mando a un idiota el cual es un gótico que solo busca pleitos así porque así.<br>O eso lo que cree Roderich.

No lo puede odiar.  
>No lo puede maldecir.<br>Pero si lo puede perdonar.

Queda mirando el cielo nuevamente.  
>Suspira.<br>Y mira como una fría briza juega con las hojas de los árboles. Siente que no es el único que está apreciando el arte de la naturaleza.

Se da cuenta de que no está solo. Y también…  
>También él está consciente de que muchos han de pensar que está loco, para estar con alguien tan violento como Gilbert. Y aun así perdonarle todas sus pendejas.<p>

Pero…  
>Para él, hasta ahora, ha sido la única persona más importante que ha tenido.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1.- <strong>**Bruder. Keine sorgen… : **Hermano no te preocupes.


	8. Abrázame sin importar el dolor

**Notas del Autor**

**Advertencias: Un poco de malas palabras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Abrázame sin importar el dolor**

_-Porque en la vida hay momentos en que solo necesitas que te abracen-_

El prusiano se encontraba encerrado en su maldita habitación. Totalmente aburrido. Aunque fuera el segundo día de 40, para su recuperación después de santa pendejada que hizo, era algo… Frustrante, para él, pero después del todo no se arrepentía.

-¡Ja! Como si quisiera ver la cara del señorito…- Agrega al tiempo en que abre las ventanas de su cuarto para que entrara el aire fresco de la mañana. Pero mientras lo hacia su hermano, West, quien lo mira con un poco de extrañeza y con una ceja arqueada. Ya que era demasiado extraño de que Gilbert estuviera a estas horas de la mañana despierto.

Si, él es de sueño pesado.

-¡Hey! ¡West! Hace una linda mañana ¿No crees?- Le pregunta con alegría.

-A-ah si… Por supuesto que si…- Responde

¿Por qué su hermano anda de buen humor?

El germano intenta no preocuparse pero dadas las circunstancias pregunta.

-Tengo una pequeña duda…- Suelta

-Claro dime, sabes que tu asombroso hermano te quitara esa jodida duda- Dice mientras guiña el ojo.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?-

-¿Yo?-

-No la pared…- Vacila Ludwig

-Hm… N-no se…-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Agrega –Esta asombrosa persona tampoco entiende por qué…- Concluye

-E-está bien… Me tengo que ir ya… No seas tonto y no salgas para nada del mundo ¿De acuerdo?-

-A-aja…-

-Sí, si no, nos vas a preocupar…-

_NOS_

-¿Cómo está eso? Lo que me acabas de decir me suena a manada…-

-Lo digo por mí y por tu tutor-

"¡Cuando mi día estaba tan feliz, puede volverse aún más putamente genial!" Se dice el albino después de escuchar eso que provoco a su corazón rebotar de la alegría.

-Ya… Ok- Responde intentando ocultar su maldita felicidad.

-Bueno, hasta luego hermano…- Dice Ludwig

-Claro, claro- Se despide

Una vez que su hermano salió, se asoma por la ventana y mira como su pequeño West se aleja poco a poco hacia la dirección del Instituto.

Se fue.  
>Mira su reloj<p>

Las 8:15 am

-Aún es temprano…- Se dice -¡Aun así ya me aburrí! ¡Joder!-  
>Se sorprende al escucharse a si mismo.<p>

¿Ya se aburrió?

Chasquea la lengua y acto seguido hace un movimiento en falso provocando las jodidas punzadas en su pecho.

-M-mierda…- Dice mientras se toma de la pared.

Abre sus ojos después de que se le paso el dolor, y se topa con su guitarra acústica roja la cual estaba junta de la guitarra eléctrica. Pone una sonrisa. Eso quiere dar entender que pretender hacer de la suyas para despertar a los vecinos.

-Kesese….- No puede reír -¡Con un carajo! No puedo seguir viviendo así...- Agrega

Se reincorpora con mucho cuidado para no sentir ese dolor de mierda. Esa fractura era algo del demonio. Era insoportable.

Inhala hondo y camina con cuidado hasta llegar donde estaba su guitarra. Su querida pelirroja.

La toma con cuidado e inicia a afinarla. Una vez lista se queda pensando.

-¿Qué iba a tocar?- Se pregunta.  
>Sigue en su mundo recordando tabla - turas que tanto ha estudiado y las cuales aún recuerda, pero mientras lo hacía tocaba notas al azar en su "novia", ya que así la llamaba.<p>

Entre más notas salían, iniciaba a entender lo que estaba tocando. Le llega la chispa y empieza a tocar otra vez, recordando que canción era.

Así se la paso todo el maldito día, recordando una tras otra canción.

**X**

Roderich pasa por el patio principal, que por lo visto esta algo apurado.  
>Y si, lo está, ya que el director de la orquesta quiere observar cómo va con el solo de piano para el debut que se hará dentro 5 semanas.<p>

Sube algunos escalones de la segunda entrada directa a la universidad, pasa por pasillos, hasta llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso para ir directo al salón del piano para tomar sus partituras y esperar ahí mismo.

Llega al segundo piso y con paso veloz inicia a caminar, pero de la nada choca contra alguien.  
>Las partituras de la otra persona y las de él salen volando en ese mismo momento. Los dos caen, pero Roderich al abrir sus ojos se sorprende al toparse con la mirada profunda de unos ojos verdes y estos mismos responden igual a los ojos violetas.<p>

-V-vash…- -R-roderich- Dicen al mismo tiempo.

El rubio de cabello desordenado desvía su vista y se pone de pie. En ese mismo momento le estrecha la mano para ayudar al austriaco a ponerse de pie.

Este accede aunque igual desvía la mirada. Los dos no se ven. Y así estuvieron mientras cada quien recogía sus partituras al tiempo en que terminaron cada quien se fue por su camino.

"¿Por qué maldita sea tuve que toparme con él?" Se pregunta varias veces al tiempo en que maldice su estúpida suerte.

Pasos más adelante se encuentra con el hermano menor de su alumno tutorado.

-Bueno días Roderich- Agrega el joven de ojos azules

-E-eh hola…- Responde

-¿Te sucede algo? Estas muy perdido…-

-N-no para nada, no te preocupes Lud-

-Di la verdad ¿Te encontraste con Vash verdad?-

_Mierda_

El austriaco simplemente guarda silencio como respuesta. Y Ludwig entendía ese silencio, así que prefiere cambiar el tema.

-Está bien, entiendo, ¿Hoy iras a ver a mi hermano no?- Pregunta

-E-este… Si, por supuesto que si.- Agrega

-Bueno, entonces te veo a la salida – Concluye el germano.

El señorito mira como el joven de ojos azules se retira.  
>No lo piensa y se encierra en el salón de piano.<p>

"¿Por qué jodidos tuve que iniciar mi día chocando con el idiota de Vash?¿Porque tuvo que regresar de Suiza?"

**X**

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunta Ludwig mientras iba acompañado por Roderich para que este visitara a su hermano mayor aunque el señorito estaba en su mundo.

-Algo así…- Le responde

-Ojala sea cierto, conozco bien lo que paso con Vash…- Agrega el tiempo en que dan la vuelta y se topan en la casa de Lud, quien saca las llaves para abrir la puerta y entrar.

-No quiero hablar del tema…- Concluye para quedar solamente en silencio. Pero después de todo el austriaco ve como los movimientos del alemán mientras abre.

-Pasa…- Le dice

-Gracias…- Responde al tiempo en que entraba, ve lo limpia y arreglada que estaba sala, como la cocina, pero cuando lo hacía empieza escuchar a alguien cantar.

-¿Gilbert?- Pregunta un poco atónito, porque identifico directamente la voz.

-Si, creo que por la aburrición anda en su momento de intento de cantante…- Dice un poco burlonamente el rubio -¿Quieres verlo? Ven sígueme…- agrega tentando la curiosidad de Edelstein.

Suben por los escalones hacia el segundo piso, y abren la primera habitación.

_-El silencio me conmovió _

_Fue tu mirada _

_Fue tu aparecer _

_Y el cielo se abrió _

_Solo para mí y por completo- (1)_

Canta el prusiano, quien estaba rodeado por unas aves mientras continuaba.

-Mudamente impresionado, impresionado por tu ros…. ¡Hey! West ya llegast...- Se calla al tiempo en que se pone como un tomate cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba solo en ese momento… Y Gracias a la impresión los pajaritos se fueron porque se espantaron a la reacción del albino

-S-señorito…-

"Esta riendo… ¡MIERDA ESTA RIENDO!" Grita dentro de él al ver ese gesto de parte de tu tutor.

-¡Mariazell amor de mis amores!- Dice para cambiar el tema mientras se acerca hacia el chico de cabello marrón.

-Perdon si te he dejado solita con este aristócrata idiota- Inicia a molestar. Pero segundos después nota que en realidad Roderich no se encontraba del todo bien.

-Bueno, él quiso venir para ver cómo vas con tus estudios- Agrega su hermano –Así que los dejo-Concluye al tiempo en que cierra la puerta.

-Claro Ludwig- Responde el joven de ojos violetas. Pero cuando Lud se retiró este se voltea y se topa con el rostro de Gilbert.

-¿Q-que pasa?-  
>-Esa es mi línea señorito-<p>

-No te entiendo-

-Te noto extraño- Agrega mientras arquea una ceja y lo ve detenidamente-

"Se dio cuenta" Suspira Roderich, pero intenta ocultar lo que tiene

-No tengo nada, no seas tonto- Dice mientras excusa

-No te creo-

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué sacas esa conclusiones tan tontas?-

-Porque tú siempre me responderías que dejara tu "Jodido rulo del demonio"- Agrega con ademan de comillado mientras enchina sus ojos y se acerca más al austriaco haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso, pero este como respuesta desvía su mirada.

-No lo estoy…- Dice con voz baja

-Señorito…- Murmura el prusiano un poco preocupado. Suspira. No entiende que es lo que tiene o que le paso a su tutor pero no lo duda e intenta animarlo.

-Señorito- Agrega mientras le sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta un poco mal humorado el joven. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo un ademan muy extraño.  
>Si, extraño porque Gilbert extendió sus brazos.<p>

-¿Por qué hace eso?- Dice mientras arquea una ceja.

-Dame un abrazo- Responde

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo quieres que te de un abrazo si estas mal?-

-No me importa abrázame-

-Ni de idiota lo hare, te voy a lastimar-

-¡No importa!- Dice este mientras sigue con esa maldita sonrisa.

-P-pero…-

El prusiano bufa y se abalanza hacia Roderich, quien se queda atonito, pero siente que Gilbert lo comprende, sabe que él no se encuentra bien, que necesitaba un abrazo.  
>No soporta el sentimiento, no, no puede… Y empieza a llorar al tiempo en que corresponde el abrazo.<p>

-¿S-señorito?- Este nota de que el austriaco empezó a llorar al igual que le corresponde el abrazo.

"Mierda…" Se dice, porque empieza a sentir esas punzadas tan intensas, pero no quiere cagar el momento solo porque su maldito cuerpo está rogando que lo suelte.  
>No, señores no, no lo hará.<br>No se separara de él porque es la primera vez que hace un gesto como ese.  
>No se separara de él, porque Gilbert se percató de que su tutor tenía un sentimiento muy pesado dentro de sí mismo.<p>

"Eres bastante lindo cuando te pones así, creo… Señorito…" Piensa el albino.

Así estuvieron por unos momentos, hasta que el austriaco lo suelta.

-P-perdon…- Dice mientras que saca algún que otro sollozo.

-No te preocupes…- Responde el joven de cabello platinado mientras sacaba el pañuelo que llevaba el aristócrata en su bolsillo e inicia a secar las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de este.

-N-no tienes que hacer esto…-

-Claro que si, haz hecho mucho por mi… Aunque… Quiero que quede clara una maldita cosa…-

-¿Hum?- Suelta mientras sigue sintiendo como el pañuelo lo acaricia con mucho cariño.

-Que pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado señorito-

Este al escuchar lo que dijo su alumno tutorado, lo deja perplejo, no sabe que decir. Pero después de que sus lágrimas fueron secadas, siente como Beilschmidt lo abraza nuevamente, sintiendo su calidez a su alrededor.

Y silenciosamente le regala una sonrisa.

Dos palabras.

"_Danke schön" (2)_

* * *

><p><strong>1.- <strong>Lo que canta Gilbert es una de las canciones que me inspiraron en escribir este capitulo: Lacrimosa - versiegelt glanzumströmt

**2.- ****Danke schön: **Muchas gracias.


	9. Tengo una grave enfermedad

**Notas del autor:**

Hola mis dulces y oscuro vampiritos(?  
>Volví después de 3 días, si, no publique este capitulo, porque se me hizo muy eterno arreglarlo. Pero acá lo tienen, terminado.<p>

Agradezco a todos ustedes que me están leyendo, ya que me dan más motivación para seguir con esta historia.

**Advertencias: **Un poquito de contenido sexual... Solo un poco, casi nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Tengo una grave enfermedad **

_-Si el amor es una enfermedad, espero que tú seas mi cura-_

-Relaja tus hombros… Aja, así n-no te pongas tenso-

-Eh…-

-Para la mano izquierda será necesario que adaptes una pequeña flexión de la muñeca para darle redondez a tus dedos y facilitar los movimientos en general- Agrega el albino

-¿A-así?- Pregunta un poco incómodo Roderich

– Exacto, ahora, pon tus labios en la cabeza… Pero directamente en ese orificio…- Suspira –Bien, se gentil y sopla por ese jodido orificio-

El austriaco asienta, pero al soplar directo a la embocadura de la flauta, no saca sonido alguno.  
>Edelstein se pone serio<p>

-¡Desde un principio te dije que no soy bueno en este instrumento!- Responde un poco desesperado.

-Kesesese~-Se burla Gilbert

-¡No te rías! ¡Idiota!- Contesta al tiempo en que lo mira feo, pero cuando lo hace el otro joven le estaba sonriendo de una manera muy inexplicable. Bueno, eso es lo que parecía para él, pero en realidad era una sonrisa demasiado especial, una muy cálida, llena de ternura.

Este se sonrosa de la nada, y para evitar que el otro lo viera, rápidamente toma el estuche de su violín y mientras sacaba de ahí unas partituras, el chico de cabello platinado le interrumpe tomándolo de las manos, al tiempo en que toma su barbilla.  
>Mira el lunar del señorito el cual estaba cerca de sus labios.<br>Si, esos labios que tanto anhela.  
>No lo piensa dos veces y se acerca a él, roza con sus dedos la comisura de sus labios, retira con la otra mano algunos mechones del cabello marrón de Roderich, para que poco después sus labios se rozaran el uno al otro, para que al final, tímidamente esos labios suyos se posaran en los del otro, sintiendo el roce de su aliento, mientras olía el perfume embriagador de su cuerpo, que enturbiaba los sentidos del albino.<br>Luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes. Entonces sus manos buscan hundirse en el cabello del austriaco, para acariciar lentamente la profundidad del mismo mientras se besan, como si tuvieran la boca llena de flores, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura.

Entonces…  
>Nada, absolutamente nada, solo la luz de los primeros rayos del sol en la habitación de Gilbert.<p>

Y él solo queda viendo su techo, totalmente sorprendido, al tiempo en que estaba como un "tomate", ya que no comprendía ese sueño completamente.

"Ese era yo, besando al señorito ¿Verdad?"

Sigue sin creerlo, pero quiere olvidarle, así que se levanta, pero segundos más tarde se percata de que…  
>Tenía una erección.<p>

-E-esto no puede ser verdad…- Se dice

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Por qué tuvo que soñarle? Es más ¿Por qué tanto anhela un beso del "estúpido" aristócrata?

Acaso…

-¿A-acaso me gusta Roderich?- Se pregunta, pero al hacerlo analiza con detalle con lo que acabo de decirse.

Le da un pequeño tic en la ceja, al tiempo en que se sonroja nuevamente.

-¡E-eso es totalmente imposible!- Empieza a gritar desesperadamente -¿C-como es que puedo llegar así como así a esta conclusión?-

-¿De qué conclusión hermano?- Agrega Ludwig quien se despertó por el alboroto del albino

-W-west… -

-¿Por qué estas sonrojado? ¿Tienes fiebre acaso?-

-N-no es eso… Solo que estoy en una pequeña confusión…- Responde

-Eres un caos, bueno, es sábado, creo que tienes en claro que tu tutor va venir hoy ¿Cierto?-

"Esto no puede ser verdad…."

**X**

-Bach hizo 200 cantatas religiosas…- Prosigue el austriaco, aunque sigue sin comprender por qué Gilbert anda actuando raro.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Pregunta

-Y-yo…- El joven al escuchar la pregunta de su tutor, siente como su corazón golpea fuertemente su pecho, provocando se medió sonrosara.

-¡El asombroso yo se encuentra bien!-

"Siento que me estoy volviendo loco" Piensa

-¿Por qué preguntas señorito?-

-Estas actuando muy raro- Agrega al tiempo en que se le acerca un poco.

-N-no para nada… Creo- Responde al tiempo en que desvía la mirada, pero poco después se sobresalta, al sentir la mano tan cálida y suave de Roderich. Siente como si su corazón se quisiera salir.

"N-no puedo estar enamorado de él, no, no puedo…" Empieza negarse él mismo, pero regresa en si al escuchar una melodiosa y pequeña risa del señorito

-¿Q-que sucede?-

-N-nada- Dice al terminar de reír un poco, al tiempo en que señala fuera de la ventana.

Gilbert ve directo a la ventana, y al hacerlo, mira como Feliciano, el pequeño italiano favorito de este, pide ayuda a su Ludwig para que le amarre las agujetas de sus zapatos.

-Kesese~-

-Se llevan demasiado bien ¿No crees?-

-Sí, demasiado-

-Tu hermano se preocupa demasiado por Feli- Agrega, al tiempo en que voltea a ver al chico de cabello plateado

-¿Quién no se preocuparía por él? Si yo estuviera en el caso de West haría lo mismo- Responde

-Hum…-

-Pero ya no es necesario, ya tengo por quien responder-

-¿Así? Que bien…- Suspira -No es porque sea curioso pero ¿Quién es?-

-Kesesese~ Es un secreto señorito-

"_Claramente, eres tú"_

-Está bien; cierto, el lunes regresas ¿Verdad?- Pregunta él mientras ignora un poco la sonrisa del prusiano.

-Sí, esta genial persona se recuperó muy pronto de lo que uno podría creerse-

-Eso es bueno, estarás ya listo para los verdaderos ensayos…- Agrega el austriaco -¡Ya no quiero que hagas barbaridades idiota!-

-Y-ya no lo hare… Te lo prometo señorito- Agrega, mientras le mira, y nota que este mismo estaba un poco distraído, pero su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa tan. Hermosa.

"¿P-porque tiene que ser él?" Se pregunta al tiempo en que lo mira nuevamente.

Así pasaron por un buen rato, hasta el albino decide romper el silencio.

_-Al final de la verdad_

_Al final de la luz_

_Al final del amor_

_Al final estas tú- (1)_

Empieza a cantar.

Roderich al escucharlo, no lo duda y le sigue.

-En el corazón entenderé

Que una parte es solo para mí.-

-¡La conoces!- Grita el albino con emoción

-N-no muy bien como tú crees…-

-E-espera, vuelve a cantar- Dice el prusiano

-¿Q-que?-

-¡Que sigas cantando! ¡Cantas hermoso!- Suelta así como si nada, después se da cuenta de lo que dijo al ver al chico del coqueto rulo sonrojado.

-¿D-dije algo malo?-

-N-no exactamente…-

"Siempre he pensado que él señorito es muy lindo cuando e pone así" Ríe un poco. Desvía su mirada nuevamente donde están Feli y su hermano, conversando de "no sé qué", pero algo raro nota. Otro chico se une a la conversación.

-Oye señorito-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta ingenuo

-¿Quién es ese joven rubio de haya?- Agrega medio señalando

Edelstein al volver la mirada hacia la ventana y ver de quien hablaba Beilschmidt, frunce el ceño; Esa bonita sonrisa se le borra.

"¿Qué jodidos?" Se sobresalta el germano

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada-

-¿C-como que nada? ¿Quién es él?-

-Nadie en especial. Gilbert- Responde serio

-Señorito, no mientas-

-¡Que no miento!-

-¿Le conoces cierto? ¿Quién es él?- Inicia a cuestionar el albino

-E-eh…- Suspira el otro joven, no quiere mentirle así que accede a responder.

-Es Vash Zwingli- Agrega –Regreso de Suiza hace una semana-

-¿Así? Ya veo…-

"¿Pero porque desde un principio no me quiso responder? ¿Tiene o tuvo algún tipo de relación con ese chico?"

Tuerce la boca con tan solo pensar que el aristócrata le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Tuviste algún tipo de relación con él? Señorito- Dispara Gilbert.

Al mirar la reacción de Roderich lo sobresalta aún más

"¿Sera que?..."

-No quiero hablar de eso- Simplemente responde eso.

Pero eso no permitirá que el "asombroso" investigue.

**X**

Una nuevo día comienza para Gilbert, quien desde ahora en adelante investigara quien fue Vash en la vida pasada de su tutor, sin importan lo que pase, lo sabrá.

Después de 4 semanas de recuperación (Aunque todavía le medio duela el maldito pecho cuando lo tocan un poco) pone nuevamente sus pies en el patio principal, llamando como normalmente, la atención de casi medio instituto.

Pero por ahora no le importante nadie, solo una persona y esa persona es Roderich.

Aunque sea la cosa más extraña para él; Es a la primera persona a quien quiere ver.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Ve~- Escucha

-¡Feliciano!- Se sorprende

-Ve~-

-¡Hay pero que lindo! ¿Acaso creciste?- Dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza del joven italiano.

-S-solo un poco- Responde mientras ríe un poco -¿A quién buscabas?-

-Al señorito- Contesta, pero nota como Feli, empieza a reír simpáticamente.

-Veo que ya se llevan mejor que la última vez-

El albino se sonroja por las palabras del joven Vargas.

-Bueno, bueno, Roderich está desde hace buen rato ahí sentado…- Agrega –Pero con Vash-

Le un tic en la ceja

-Con que… Esta con Vash ¿Eh?- Dice mientras ve como ellos dos conversan pero no deuna manera tan amigable, pero aun así Gilbert siente un pequeño enojo hacia el rubio de cabello despeinado.

"Este jodido sentimiento es muy raro"

-¿G-gil? ¿T-te enojaste? ¿D-dije algo malo?- Empieza a preocuparse el otro

-No, claro que no, no estoy enojado ni nada de eso Feli- Dice de una manera un poco seca.

"Está enojado… ¿Pero por qué?" Se pregunta un poco curioso, mientras mira como el prusiano se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño al tiempo en que su tic seguía presente.

-Ve~…- Suelta un poco confuso el pequeño italiano.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede mon amour?- Agrega una voz familiar

-¡Francis!- Dice Feliciano

-¡Oh pequeño Feli! ¿Qué haces aquí viendo a Gilbert?-

-Creo que está enojado…- Responde

-¡N-no estoy enojado!- Interrumpe

-Hoo… Ya veo mon ami, entonces ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

-Nada en especial- rápidamente responde

-Bueno, mira haya está el "doncello" – Dice el francés mientras guiña el ojo

-¡Ya se maldita sea!- Grita el prusiano

-¿Por qué maldices así de la nada?- Agrega la voz del señorito

-S-se-señorito…- Se pone nervioso el albino -¿Q-qu-que…-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dice Roderich mientras alza una ceja

-Y-yo… N-no…- Le da sigue con ese maldito tic en la ceja, pero algo nuevo le ocurre, se sonroja y siente su corazón loco. Necesita una escapatoria, y desde lejos ve a su salvación.  
>-¡WEST! ¡Mi querido West!- Empieza a gritar al tiempo en que se acerca a él para ocultar sus malditos sentimientos.<p>

Francis se empieza a reír amigablemente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Feliciano.

Bonnefoy al escucharlo, no lo duda y le susurra:

-"Lo que pasa es que Gil, estaba celoso"-

-¿¡Q-que!? Pero co…- -Pero que lindo amaneciste hoy pequeñito- Lo interrumpe

El joven de rulo coqueto se queda mirando extrañado sin entender que jodidos estaba pasando.

-A ustedes dos no los entiendo- suspira un poco fastidiado

-¡He! Mon amour, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré por donde esta Gilbert-

El francés se simula su risa para que no la notara el austriaco, mientras le da un pequeño codazo al italiano al tiempo en que le guiña el ojo.

-Mejor no, ¿Qué no vez como lo pones?- Agrega

Aun así Edelstein lo ignora, y va hasta donde está tu alumno tutorado.

-G-gilbert… Ludwig, hola…-Agrega, al tiempo en que suspira.

-Y-yo…- Saluda el albino

-Guten morgen (2) Roderich- Agrega el hermano menor-Disculpa, pero sabes que le sucede a él?- Dice mientras lo señala-

-No, lo mismo me pregunto Lud-

"No, mierda, no. Yo no estuve celoso del señorito, e-esto solo es un sueño ¿Verdad?¿Verdad?" Empieza decirse el prusiano. Pero él estaba más que consciente de que, si estaba celoso del austriaco.

Abre sus ojos y lo mira, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, como siempre, bien portado, pero en algo en él destacaba, se veía más atractivo.

_Atractivo_

El albino suspira.

"Tengo que comprobar si en verdad me siento atraído por este señorito…" Se pone como reto el albino.

…

Narra Gilbert:

¡Yo!  
>El asombroso yo, se puso la tarea de confirmar que si en verdad me estoy enfermando por culpa del señorito.<p>

Así que con ayuda del internet saque una lista de posibilidades que debo comprobar si mis sentimientos son reales o son solo estupideces.

Acá les muestro mi lista:

**X **Piensa cual es la razón por la que te gusta.

**X** Cuantas veces piensas en él

**X **¿Sientes mariposas murciélagos cuando lo ves?

**X **Trata de sacarlo de tu mente, si no puedes.  
>Te gusta.<p>

Empecemos.

"_Piensa cual es la razón por la que te gusta."_

¿Cuál es la jodida razón?

-Bueno podría decir que tal vez, por sus ojos… Esos ojos de vez de cuando brillan como para mí, o eso es lo que creo, ya que… Cada vez que las veo… No mierda no…- Suspiro

-Tal vez, porque es un buen músico… Creo… Toca muy hermoso- Agrego mientras arqueo una ceja

-O podría ser porque tiene un maldito rulo que me llama mucho la atención-

"¡Ja! Su cabello marrón, es muy lindo, o eso creo… Eh…" Pienso un poco confuso

-¿Su sonrisa podría ser? ¿S-su piel? ¿S-sus labios?-

_Creo que su todo._

-Mejor pasemos al siguiente punto… -Me digo a mi mismo al tiempo en que me pongo nervioso al sacar tantas estúpidas conclusiones del porque tal vez me podría gustar…

"_¿Cuántas veces piensas en él/ella?"_

-Prefiero no responder esto- Tacho el segundo estúpido punto, ya que siempre me la paso pensando en él… Claro últimamente…

Miro las otras opciones, y maldigo mi jodida suerte.

¿Por qué todas tienen razón? ¿Por qué?  
>Sigo sin comprender el porque me siento atraído por Roderich, me siento raro, ¡Me siento enfermo!<p>

¡Me estoy enfermando de una maldita forma tan estúpida!

¿Por qué no fue una chica? ¿Por qué un chico?

-Acasa soy…- Agrego

No, no puedo ser "Gay"

Aunque si lo fuese… Y si en verdad amo a Roderich… ¿Seré acaso correspondido?

Me soy interrumpido al escuchar una melodía en violín. Una muy bien interpretada. Claro no lo dudo, ya sé quién es el que está tocando.

Sí, mi maldito y dulce tormento.

Suspiro, y me dirijo hacia donde esta él señorito. Solo paso un par de salones y llego a la indicada.  
>Así estaba, solo, mientras la luz de los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, sus ojos violetas estaban más claros, estaban tan vivos.<p>

Mi corazón inicia a latir como loco.

Tiene esas estúpidas ganas de salir.

Tocaba Tristesse de chopín, uno de sus músicos favoritos. Pero al escuchar la melodía, pude notar que él estaba triste.

¿Pero porque maldición?

Me da igual si le interrumpo, pero voy más que decidido, a descubrir si él está otra vez con ese sentimiento tan pesado dentro de él.

Abro totalmente la puerta.

-S-señorito-

-¿Qué sucede Gilbert?- Me pregunta un poco seco, si igual como la otra vez.

-Nada, en especial, solo vine a… Verte- Respondo con sinceridad

-¿Así?¿Como que ya te decidiste a verme?- Dice mientras arquea una ceja un poco molesto

"¿Acaso el señorito se siente mal por eso?"

No le pienso responder, pero en este momento se me hace aún más lindo él. No entiendo nada.

Supongo que no necesitaba ayuda de internet.

Tampoco necesito ayuda de otras personas, solo para saber qué es lo que siento.

Pero ya algo me quedo muy claro.

De que él me gusta, y que es algo que no puedo evitar. De que él ya se volvió alguien demasiado especial para mí.

Para muchas personas será un "estúpido aristócrata" o un engreído. También es una persona educada, claro cuando él quiere o depende de la ocasión. Es demasiado culto. Ama la música y las artes con todo.

Pero aun así el hace que mucho, mucho sentimientos surjan dentro de todo mi maldito ser.

Pero ahora… Solo queda algo.

¿Él será el único de calmar mi corazón?

No lo pienso, y me abalanzo a él, lo abrazo, quiero sentir su calidez como la última vez, cuando él lloro, aunque jamás me agrado la idea de verlo así.

Solo siento como él corresponde mi abrazo, ciento que él se aferra a mí sin soltarme.

Tal vez… Solo tal vez. Esto sea el comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- <strong>**La canción que cantan Gilbert y Roderich: **Es la que hizo que esta historia naciera. Lacrimosa - Alleine zu zweit (Solo Los Dos)

**2.- Guten Morgen: **Buenos días.


	10. El frio se enamora de la calidez

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola mis vampiritos(?  
>Acá seguimos con la continuación.<br>¡Disfrútenlo!  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Lo de siempre chicos!  
><strong>PD:<strong> Acá esta escrito el nombre del capitulo completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**El frió se enamora de la calidez**

**¡El señorito y los celos!**

_-Si no somos nada… ¿Entonces por qué tengo celos? …_

_No importa háblale lindo otra vez y te parto la cara…-_

**_..._**

-¡Maldita sea!- Grita Gilbert, quien está corriendo un poco desesperado porque llega muy tarde a la universidad.

"¡Maldito West! ¿Por qué jodidos no me despertó?"

Frunce el ceño, ya que todavía no llega a la sección de música.

Segundos después, este mismo se encuentra en el piso.

-Mierda…, y ahora me tuve que caer…- Murmura entre dientes, maldiciendo su estúpida suerte de este día.

Escucha una ligera risa, demasiado suave e infantil.

-T-ten más cuidado, Да- Agrega una voz inocente y buena; para sorpresa el dueño de esa voz le estrecha la mano al prusiano.

Alza la vista para ver a esa persona, quien lo intenta ayudar.

Era un joven, que a plena vista es más alto que el mismo germano, de cabello beige, ojos violetas y la piel blanca como la nieve. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto infantil.

-D-danke…- Responde mientras con ayuda del otro se pone de pie, pero pisa en falso y casi cae. Nuevamente.

El otro chico de bufanda de color rosa muy pálido, lo toma bien de la mano, mientras la aleja y le sostiene de la cintura acercándolo a él para que no cayera.

-**Пожалуйста**… (1)- Le contesta el otro.

-¿E-eres ruso?- Pregunta un poco tímido por lo ocurrido.

-Así es, me llamo Iván Braginsky – Suspira -¿Y tú?- Pregunta al tiempo en que le regala una agradable sonrisa.

-G-gilbert Beilschmidt- Se separa de él de una manera un poco delicada para no ser mal educado. Poco después mira la gran diferencia de altura entre ellos dos.

-Oh, ya había escuchado de ti…- Agrega –Bueno, un gusto en conocerte Gil, me retiro a mi sección-

-A-ah sí… A-adiós…-

"¿Iván eh?" Piensa

-No seas tonto y mejor apúrate…- Die otra voz, la cual el albino la identifica al instante.

-¡Señorito!-

-Apúrate tonto…- Lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿A-ahora que hice?- Pregunta desconcertado

No recibe respuesta, solo el silencio.

"¿H-hice algo malo para que se enojara?" Empieza a preocuparse.

-¡S-señorito!- Grita este al tiempo en que le alcanza, no lo duda he intenta abrazarle, pero algo lo detiene.

-Ni te me acerques…- Responde en seco, mientras apuntaba hacia la frente del albino con su **batuta** (2).

-Pero qué demonios… ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunta -¡Es más! ¿¡Porque jodido tienes una batuta y me apuntas con ella!?

-No es de tu importancia Gilbert- Concluye.

**X**

-I-iván pensábamos que no ibas a venir…- Dice Toris, un joven lituano de cabello largo marrón el cual le llega hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Quien también es compañero del chica de la bufanda en escultura.

-Qué lindo eres - Le responde el ruso quien le acaricia la cabeza con su mano.

"¿Acaso está feliz?" Se pregunta

-S-si…- Contesta tímido el otro muchacho de ojos azules.

-Ya se lo que estás pensando, y si estoy feliz, supongo que no hay que preocuparse ¿O sí?-

-S-supongo que no…-

-¿Quieres saber cuál es la causa de mi felicidad?- Pregunta Braginsky mientras toma de la barbilla al joven lituano, al tiempo en que pone una mirada un poco macabra entre seductora.

-Lo que provoca esta sonrisa ahora lleva el nombre de: Gilbert – Responde con la voz un poco más grave

**X**

-Te noto muy raro Roderich- Agrega Elizabeta antes de que le diera un sorbo a su jugo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta al tiempo en que arquea una ceja.

-Si, estas actuando muy raro, principalmente con tu alumno tutorado-

-No te entiendo-

La húngara suspira, termina de beber el jugo y le mira directamente al joven austriaco.

-Últimamente te la pasas todo el maldito tiempo con él, y ahora guardas distancia- Contesta

-¿T-tiene algo de malo eso? Digo, también uno debe de pedir su… ¿Privacidad? Supongo-

-¿Supones? ¿Cómo está eso?- Frunce el ceño

-S-sí, supongo-

-¿Hizo algo malo?- Pregunta la joven de ojos verdes

-No…- Suspira –No hizo nada, en especial-

El silencio los invadió, hasta que el mismo albino empieza hacer su ruido como siempre, con esa "molesta" risa.

El joven del coqueto rulo al escucharlo se sobresalta.

Su corazón se le quiere salir.

La húngara se percata de ello, y pone una sonrisita un poco maliciosa al ver lo sonrojado que estaba su compañero de mesa.

-¿D-de que te ríes?-

-¿Acaso te pones rubor?- Se burla mientras señala sus mejillas sonrosadas del joven de cabello marrón.

-Señorito ¿Eso es verdad?- Pregunta de sorpresa Beilschmidt al escuchar eso. Aunque queda claro que llego a molestar un poco.

-¡Eso es ment…- Es interrumpido porque Gilbert le empezó aplastar las mejillas con una mano, haciendo que este pusiera boca de "pez"

-Te daría un beso, pero hay muchas personas señorito- Dice burlándose el prusiano.

"Aunque lo que diga parezca broma, es lo que quiero hacer… Maldición" Piensa

"¿Es idiota acaso?" Se pregunta a la vez el aristócrata

Mientras tanto la otra chica intentaba aguantar sus gritos "fangirls" en ese momento.

"Se ven tan lindos juntos" Empieza explotar dentro de sí la muchacha.

-¿Con que ya andan muy románticas ahora no creen?- Pregunta una voz llena de "pasión"

-Kesesese~- Se ríe el prusiano al escuchar lo que dijo Francis.

-Pero que cosas tan estúpidas dices Bonnefoy- Responde Roderich

-¿¡Eh!?- Dice el albino con cara de: "Me ha roto el corazón". Al tiempo en que mira al joven de ojos violetas.

-Hoo, ¿Qué es lo que se trae el "doncello" contra mi Gilbo?- Contesta el francés al tiempo en que rodea con sus brazos el cuello del germano.

Al austriaco le da un tic en la ceja al escuchar: "Mi Gilbo" al igual que ver tal acción del rubio.

"¿Su Gilbo? ¿Desde cuándo jodidos es su Gilbo? ¿Quién jodidos se cree para estar así con él? ¿¡Quien maldición!? ¿¡QUIEN!?" Empieza a explotar dentro si mismo el señorito, al tiempo en que le echa una mirada "matadora" al mismo francés.

Hace un gran suspiro.

-Bueno, me voy a seguir estudiando, después no vamos- Agrega secamente el austriaco.

-¿Q-que…? ¡Señorito! ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta un poco preocupado el albino.

-Nada Gilbert, nada-

-P-pero…- -Ya, ya mon ami, él joven Roderich quiere estudiar ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Interrumpe Francis, mientras ríe. Aunque no era el único riendo, ya que la húngara tenía una risita juguetona.

-No entiendo… ¿De qué mierda se ríen?- Pregunta confuso el joven de cabello platinado.

-Se nota que no sabes leer el ambiente Gilbo de mi corazón…- Agrega –Como veraz, TU "señorito" esta celoso- Responde honestamente al tiempo en que le señala y le guiña un ojo.

-¿M-mi señorito?- Dice atónito

"Kesesese~ que lindo se escucha" Piensa

-Ooh~ Ahora ya entiendo porque anda tan raro hoy…- Agrega la húngara. – ¡Qué lindo!-

-¿Roderich? ¿Celoso?- Empieza a preguntar… Pero segundos después recuerda que actuó igual de raro desde la mañana.

-Entonces… ¿Desde la mañana esta celoso eh?- Murmura un poco; Aun así los otros chicos lo escucharon.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunta al mismo tiempo.

"Se nota que no quieren saber…" Se dice sarcásticamente.

-Sí, desde la mañana, y no entiendo porque-

"Oh solo que…" –Oh solo que haya sido…-

-¿Aja?- Dice Elizabeta

-Solo que haya sido por Iván…- Contesta mientras se toma de la barbilla para pensar.

-¿Qué yo que?- Interrumpe una voz que el mismo albino escucho esta mañana.

-Bonjour Ivancito- Saluda Francis

-G-guten tag…- Responde nervioso el germano, pero se sonroja al ver la sonrisa que el mismo ruso le regala en ese momento.

-Oh, miren, Edelstein olvido sus partituras- Llama la atención un poco mientras ríe un poco

-El señorito es un distraído, siempre término llevándole sus partituras…- Agrega Gilbert al tiempo en que las toma –Tal vez se las lleve… Ahora…- Dice mientras se levanta y se dirige a la salida de los comedores, pero alguien lo detiene.

Era Iván quien lo jalo hacia a él, tomándole de la cintura.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?- Suelta confuso Beilschmidt quien no entiende porque esa actitud tan comprometedora del otro joven.

-¿Sabías que yo amo la calidez?- Le pregunta

-N-no te entiendo…- Eso lo pone aún más nervioso.

"No me jodan con que este tío…."

-Me enamore de tu calidez, Gilbert…- Responde; El mismo joven ruso pone una mirada tanto cálida como seductora al tiempo en que toma la mano del chico de ojos rojizos y la besa.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- Interrumpe Roderich.

-¿Ahora que sucede? ¿Concertino?- Dice Braginsky mientras fulmina con la mirada al otro joven de sangre germana.

-¿Necesitas tus partituras? Si es así ten tómalas…- Sigue hablando el otro. Toma las partituras y se las estrecha.

El aristócrata se las arrebata.

-Ahora te puedes ir tranquilo ¿no? O ¿Acaso necesitas a Gilbert?- Suspira –Se me hace raro que ahora le necesites; Ya que desde hace buen rato le andas ignorando-

Edelstein no dice nada. No puede porque el otro no le deja decir palabra alguna.

-Si tanto te molesta su calidez… ¿Me la puedo quedar yo?- Concluye, mientras mira al señorito con una mirada vacía, sin color ni energía, poco expresiva.

Eso derrama la última gota del vaso.

El ruso suelta al albino, por recibir una abofeteada del mismo austriaco.

-Mira Iván, a mí no me subestimes- Agrega mientras toma de la mano al otro joven –Es más, deja de sacar conclusiones estúpidas ¿De acuerdo?- Termina al tiempo en que da media vuelta y se lleva a Gilbert al salón del piano, sin soltarle

-¿S-señorito?- Pregunta el oji-rojo.

No recibe respuesta. Ya que el joven del coqueto rulo no quiere revelar lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba en ese maldito momento.

"Entonces si era cierto que él estaba celoso…" Piensa

El silencio los siguió hasta la entrada del aula.

-Eres lindo cuando te pones así señorito…- Rompe la tención el prusiano, poniendo al austriaco nervioso, y su sonroso aumento a otro nivel.

-N-no… seas tonto…- Responde el otro joven en voz baja, para ocultar lo feliz que se sintió al escuchar las palabras del albino.

* * *

><p><strong>1.-Пожалуйста: <strong>Significa "No hay de que agradecer"

**2.- Batuta: **Varita que usa el director de una orquesta o de una banda para marcar el ritmo y la expresión de una obra musical.


	11. Lo que uno hace para llamar la atención

**Notas Del Autor:**

¡L-lo siento mucho! Me disculpo por no darles una dosis de mis escritos…  
>Tuve un pequeño problema durante el arreglo de este capítulo, claro no solo problemas, también estuve un poco ocupada. Pero aquí lo tienen… Totalmente hermoso este capítulo.<br>**PD: **Laura = Bélgica. Solo que en la historia se tiño el cabello (?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Lo que uno hace para llamar la atención. **

_-Me siento muy bien junto a ti-_

**…**

-Por favor deja de estar jodidiendo estúpida rana- Dice Arthur mientras frunce el ceño

-No seas grosero con el hermano mayor, mon amour-

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo sea si desde hace buen rato me estas siguiendo?- Responde el menor

-Es que por medio de ti podre encontrar a Gilbo de mi corazón-

-¿Gilbo? ¿Quién jodidos es ese?-

-Tu mejor amigo gótico- Responde Francis mientras le guiña el ojo al rubio.

-Pero que…- Le da un tic en la ceja

-Es broma; La verdad si vengo a molestarte un poco… Aunque…- Corta antes de continuar al tiempo en que toma de una manera muy poco amable al inglés por la barbilla.

-Apenas me doy cuenta que ya mejoraste… Mi Gilbo te rompió todo-

-Tsk…- Le da un manotazo al francés, pero como respuesta después de eso fue una risa del mismo.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes?- Pregunta

-Es que sigo sin comprender como sigues vivo, después de "santa" restregada que te hizo- Se burla

- Ese grandísimo imbécil me las va pagar…-

-Aunque quieras buscarle pleito ya no te hará caso- Agrega

-¿Eh?-

-Es que tu amiguito ya se amanso con el "doncello"-

-No… Te… Entiendo…-

El mayor alza los hombros. Suspira. Guarda silencio unos segundos.  
>-Mira ven… Es mejor a que lo mires a que yo te explique- Responde al tiempo en que le hace un ademan, dando a entender que le siguiese.<p>

El otro simplemente arquea una ceja y asiente.

Entre más avanzaban se escuchaba una clara discusión.

Solo el joven ingles puso sus ojos como "platos"

Y el francés ríe.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres un idiota!- Grita una voz un poco delicada.

-Pero señorito…- El joven albino calla cuando ve que este le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Chasquea la lengua en forma de fastidio.

-Parece que alguien le odia- Agrega Bonnefoy burlonamente

-Cállate greñitas – Ladra el germano al tiempo en que alza su dedo corazón.

Aunque Arthur no pudo soportar reír. Pero dentro de si se preguntaba por qué no era tan agresivo con Roderich

-¿Y tú que mierda?-

-Tranquilo idiota, no vengo a buscarme pleitos contigo- Contesta mientras tranquiliza su risa

-¡Ja! No seas estúpido, lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué putas te estas riendo cejitas?-

-Sabes, después pierdo el tiempo contigo en otra ocasión ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Miedo a que te rompa otra vez tu rostro de nena?-  
>-Que no jodas, ¿O quieres que te rompa otra vez tus costillas de princesa?- Responde con el mismo veneno<p>

-Estos dos…- Suspira el joven francés al tiempo en que saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. No lo piensa y decidió ignorar a esos tipos que ya iban a iniciar otra pelea "épica", pero su mirada se topó a un pequeño anunció el cual le llamo la atención y no duda en acercarse a leerlo.

-Ho~- Suelta –Oigan, ustedes dos… Antes de que hagan alguna estupidez miren esto- Llama la atención de los otros dos jóvenes.

-Los de pintura necesitan moldelos…-

-¿Y eso que?- Pregunta un poco indiferente el inglés

-Nada, solo les dije para que dejen de jugar-

-Kesesese~ Suena interesante, aunque me gustaría que me retrataran cuando ya haya derrotado a este idiota- Agrega el albino mientras señala al joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Francis, no se supone que debes estar en tu ¿Área?- Pregunta una voz un poco grave, ni tan aguda.

-V-vash…Eh, ejem… Eso se supone…- Responde.

Solo el albino y el otro intercambiaron miradas unos segundos.

"¿Ese esa Vash?" Se pregunta Gilbert, pero regresa en si al ver que el tercer rubio se dirige al salón del piano. Donde se encontraba su señorito.

-Se más responsable en tus cosas Bonnefoy- Agrega el otro

-¿Hacia dónde vas mon amour?-

-No te interesa- Contesta un poco agresivo el otro al tiempo en que se acerca a la puerta del salón y entra como si nada.

El joven de cabello platinado cierra los ojos en forma de molestia al tiempo en que le da un pequeño tic en la ceja. Tanta es la molestia que empieza a jugar con el mismo aro que tiene en su labio superior.

"¿Por qué mierda a él si lo dejo entrar así como si nada? ¿Y ami no?"

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunta Kirkland

-Él es Vash, uno de mis compañeros de poesía… Aunque… Por lo que veo a alguien le abrí la curiosidad ¿Verdad Gilbo mío?-

No recibe respuesta del otro.

-Jum, solo puedo decirte que él y tu señorito se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo~- Contesta mientras alarga un poco las últimas palabras.

-Tsk… ¿A quién jodidos le interesa?- Rueda los ojos, para que después se topara con la dulce cara de un italiano.

-¡Feli!- Grita un poco emocionado

-G-gilbert… Ciao~- Se le acerca -¡Te estaba buscando!- Contesta con una delicada sonrisa.

-¿¡Que necesitas de mi pequeñín!? – Suelta mientras lo abraza.

-¿T-te… Te puedo retratar?- Pregunta timido

-¡Pero claro que si!...- El mismo albino duda por unos momentos –E-espera… ¿No siempre retratas a mi hermano?-

-Emm, sí, pero hoy va estar ocupado y… Por eso…-

-Hum- Suspira el prusiano –Entiendo, y que es lo que tengo que… ¿Hacer?-

-Solo tienes que posar; Ya que se me dio la idea de que… Sea un flautista con un estilo oscuro medieval o romancista o un gótico con ese estilo nada más… Y me dije: "Gilbert es el indicado"- Contesta él italiano. –Aunque igual pensaba en Francis pero, te elegí a ti-

El mencionado puso cara de "decepción" o … Algo así.

Pero poco después de que concluyera su frase, Feliciano es interrumpido al ver que Vash y Roderich salían del aula donde estaba el piano.

-¿Y vas a estar ocupado hoy?- Pregunta el rubio quien era un poco más bajo que el austriaco.

-Eh… N-no ¿Por qué?-

-No por nada…- Responde al instante el joven suizo mientras un pequeño sonrojo fluía de sus mejillas.

Y Bueno Gilbert… El estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo al tiempo en que veía como se alejaban ellos dos.

"¿Por qué a él si le da su atención cuando en verdad está ocupado? ¿Por qué jodidos le dijo que no? ¿Por qué a él? ¿¡Por qué maldición!?" Piensa

De la nada se le ocurre algo que le provoca que su rostro dibujara una sonrisa un poco… Maliciosa mientras veía al suizo con una mirada un poco retadora.

Francis y Arthur se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el chico de cabellos platinados. Estos dos lo único que hicieron fue intercambiar miradas.

-Está bien mi pequeño Feli, te ayudare con tu trabajo- Inicia a parlotear.

-¿¡En verdad!?- Pregunta con una gran emoción él otro.

-¿A qué hora nos encontramos? –

-Dentro de una; Aunque ya quiero que estés vestido...- Agrega un poco tímido el joven Vargas.

-No te preocupes Mon amour, el hermano mayor se encargará de tu modelo- Agrega Francis ayudando a Gil para llamar la atención del señorito.

Y por supuesto que ese era el plan. Y que él francés era el único que entendió los pequeños pensamientos del germano.

El plan era llamar la atención de Edelstein cueste lo que cueste.

Claro. Esa es la magia de los celos.

"Ese enano vera quien es el grandioso yo" Se burla por dentro el albino.

Arthur… Arthur no entendía lo que sucedía.

**X**

Una camisa blanca con holanes al final de las mangas, siendo acompañado por tipo de corbata de puntilla veneciana color roja. Un chaleco negro de terciopelo hacia juego con la camisa. Pantalones de vestir negros entubados para que fuesen acompañados por unas botas largas de hebilla y agujeta. Y para finalizar una gabardina la cual llegaba a las rodillas con la tela tableada, color negra.

-Te vez hermoso Gilbo de mi corazón, ahora te haré un peinado que te quede.- Agrega el Francés -Pero siendo sincero será de lo más sencillo-agrega.

-Ammm si-

El rubio de ojos azules toma un peine de dientes un poco más grandes y otro de dientes más finos.

Lo único que hace es pasar los peines por el sedoso y suave cabellera platinada del germano, la cual no tenía nada de metrosexualidad.

Era un peinado tan simple. Solo que hizo Bonnefoy fue poner su cabello hacia atrás no literalmente, haciendo que sus cejas sobresalieran y dieran más impacto.

-Rana, te dijeron medieval no vampiro-Agrega Arthur Kirkland, quiero. Estaba viendo todo.

-Tsk... Cállate imbécil, ¡Tú no conoces el estilo medieval gótico aristócrata!- Agrega –Es más ¿Por qué jodidos estas aquí? Punk de cuarta.- dice mientras le lanza una cajita la cual contenía maquillaje en polvo.

-Idiota, estoy siendo sincero -

"Creo que ellos encuentran fácilmente pleito" Piensa Beilschmidt al tiempo en que los ignoraba un poco ya que se admiraba.

"Me siento como un maldito aristócrata…"  
>-Mi Gilbo le robara el corazón a todos-empieza a gritar el otro -¡SI DIGO QUE SON TODOS SON TODOS! -<p>

-Errrrm... - Se queda dudando un poco el prusiano. -¿Por qué me vestiste así?-

-Es lo primero que vi-

Gilbert solo lo mira al estilo: "¿Hablas enserio?"

-Siempre he dicho que esa rana es bien estúpida- Se burla el inglés. –Y sigo insistiendo ese tío, parece vampiro- Pero calla al sentir como su rostro es golpeado por un peine.

-¡Que te pasa idiota!- Grita Arthur al tiempo en que pone su dedo corazón.

-Honhonhon- Se ríe el francés –Bueno mon ami, supongo que ya tienes que irte a la sección de pintura ¿no?-

-E-eh… Si…-  
>"Que vergüenza…" Empieza a decirse el albino, mientras se dirige hacia las afueras del pequeño camerino que estaba ubicada detrás del auditorio del instituto.<p>

-Si Drácula muere, no seré responsable de su estúpido cadáver-

¿Drácula?

-¡Cállate de una jodida vez!- Grita Gilbert a tiempo en que afila sus ojos.

Kirkland guarda silencio; Esa mirada lo dejo un poco atónito.

Aun así eso no impidió acompañar a la rana y al albino hacia la sección d pintura. Que claro ya que era un poco extraño de que el estuviera junto a dos góticos.

Pero para ser sinceros, lo que él quería, era burlarse del intento de Drácula que hizo Francis en el cuerpo del prusiano.

Aunque… No tuvo éxito.

Muchas jóvenes del instituto se quedaban totalmente "clavadas" al ver a Beilschmidt en ese traje demasiado elegante, demasiado aristócrata.

Y de todas las personas, el que se quedó admirándolo fue Iván. Que claro hasta el mismo joven de ojos rojos inicio a maldecir su propia suerte.

"M-mierda… "Piensa al ver que el mismo ruso de ojos violetas se le acerca.

-**Доброе Утро**(1)… Gilbert- Saluda de una forma demasiado amigable según Toris, quien estaba ahí en ese mismo momento.

-G-gu-guten tag…- Responde nervioso, ya que ese ruso era el único que lo ponía de esa manera… Ya ni el mismo señorito provocaba eso. Bueno eso dependía.

-¡Perdón! ¡P-pero llevo prisa!- Dice al tiempo en que acelera el paso dejando atrás a Francis y a Arthur, incluyendo a Ivan quien se quedó un poco atónito al ver el acto tan extraño que hizo el joven de sangre germana. Aunque eso era algo natural.

-Ese idiota….- Se queja el inglés, pero segundos después callo nuevamente al ver la mirada tan amenazadora del ruso.

-C-cejitas, mejor alcancemos a Gilbo…- Agrega Francis mientras jala al otro del brazo para marcharse.

En esos instantes el prusiano, calmo un poco su paso, al darse cuenta de que se alejó demasiado.

Voltea y mira que no hay pista alguna de Iván y de los otros dos, aunque al alejarse de los otros se preocupó algo. Aun así vuelve a sus canales al chocar contra alguien.

-Gilbert, cuantas veces te he dicho que te fijes cuando….-

-S-se… ¡Señorito!- Se anima un poco el otro al verlo, pero su sonrisa se medió borra al ver que este lo ignora.

-Lo siento sigo ocupado, hablamos después.- Apresura Roderich alejándose poco a poco, hasta llegar donde estaba ese rubio de ojos verdes… Si con Vash.

El rostro del joven albino dibujo una simple mueca de disgusto, que era acompañada por una mirada de decepción.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que el corazón del austriaco estaba como loco con tal solo ver a Gilbert.

-Espero que este bien…- Murmura

-¿De qué hablas?- Agrega el suizo

-Nada en especial…- Excusa

-Lo más extraño es que no estas con tu alumno tutorado ¿Qué ya no eres su tutor?- Pregunta

-No es eso, si no que hoy estoy haciendo una pequeña prueba de como actúa sin mi presencia- Agrega –Tu entiendes ¿No?-

-¿Y el lo sabe?-

-No, no sabe por qué ando tan distanciado ahora…- Responde el señorito mientras se le sale una ligera risa.

-Solo puedo decirte algo que ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta- Agrega el otro

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que Gilbert está mal interpretando tu acción- Concluye

-Ya se, es un poco idiota, pero aun así al final le explicare todo… Creo…-

**X**

-No te muevas, no arruines esa hermosa postura. Joven Beilschmisdt- Agrega el profesor de pintura, el cual estaba observando los modelos de cada uno de sus alumnos, pero el que más le llamo la atención fue el de Feliciano. Pero también este mismo le dio una rosa roja, que por lo visto, estaba recién cultivada, para que hiciera juego con la vestimenta, y que por lo que era visto, el mismo profesor estaba ayudando al joven Vargas.

-Ve~ Te vez maravilloso Gilbert- Dice alegremente el italiano, pero es interrumpido cuando se percata de que el hermano mayor de Ludwig no estaba de buen humor.

Después del todo estaba tan distraído, que gracias a eso no hubo problemas en estarle diciendo que estuviese quieto, ya que él es muy ¿Activo?

Pero lo que no sabía el pequeño Feliciano es que el mismo Gilbert estaba maldiciendo al querido y admirable de Vash… Bueno "el quedo y admirable Vash del señorito"

Después de todo el no aceptaba para nada que Roderich pusiera más atención a ese rubio idiota.

La cuestión era: ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual el señorito no le hacía caso?

-Tsk…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Vargas sin quitar la mirada del lienzo, mientras seguía cambiando pinceles y colores.

-N-nada Feli… No pasa nada…-

-Ve~ ¿Estás seguro? Te noto de muy muy mal humor…- Se empieza a preocupar el otro.

-Sí, estoy seguro, no te preocupes.- Agrega un poco cortante, pero al momento se distrae al ver que estaba ahí Laura.

"Primero Iván y ahora está loca… ¿Qué tan jodido puede ser mi día?"

-Bu-e-nos días Gil- Saluda la rubia

"Mierda…"

-Hola- Responde secamente, intentando no moverse para no arruinar la pintura del pequeño italiano.

-No seas tan frio conmigo…- Contesta la otra chica quien ya estaba empezando a coquetearle.

-Jum…. Ya te había dicho mucho más antes que odio que me estén coqueteando-

-Gil, no te muevas tanto.. Vee~-

-Perdón Feli…- Suspira –Bueno como te decía Laura; No me llamas la atención para nada-

La joven no supo que responder, simplemente se enojó, se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
>Queda claro que a ella no le gusta que le hablen de tal manera, o que a la persona que quiere conquistar no le responda de tal manera como ella quiere.<p>

-Esa idiota…- Murmura Gilbert.

De la nada entra Iván al salón, que por lo visto también iba ser retratado por su misma hermana. Katy una joven de cabello corto rubio, de ojos verdes mar. Lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus… Grandes pechos…

Para desgracia del ruso iba acompañado por la otra hermana, la menor. Natalia. La pequeña loca obsesionada por su hermano, pero es más loca que cual quiera otra cosa ya que siempre lleva un jodido cuchillo donde sea que valla; Según el albino eso era la hermana menor de Braginsky.

Para acabarla iba igual acompañado por el lituano.

-Mein gott…- Se queja al ver que ruso se le acercaba.

-Eres muy grosero Gil…- Dice un poco infantil.

-Cállate…-

-Acá abran problemas cejitas- Agrega el francés, que desde hace buen rato estaba viendo junto con Arthur

-Cállate rana; Es más si ese estúpido Drácula hace enfadar a Iván no lo defenderé ni muerto- Frunce el ceño –Si lo vas a ayudar hazlo tú no te ayudare.

-Yo no hablaba de Iván, si no de Naty~- Dice el mayor señalando a la pequeña bielorrusa quien ya estaba midiendo al albino desde lejos.

-Tsk… Que lo solucione el solo- Responde el inglés. Iba continuar pero calla al ver que… La muchacha ya se le había lanzado al otro.

-¡VE~!- Grita Feliciano Vargas totalmente asustado.

Se inició un nuevo alboroto.

**X**

-Esa mujer ha de ser muy salvaje en la cama…- Empieza alucinar Francis mientras ponía un pequeño marche en la mequilla del albino.

-Estas totalmente enfermo…- Dice asqueado Kirkland. -¿Por qué no te defendiste idiota? ¿Qué tal si esa loca te mataba?-

-Una… No soy capaz de golpear a una mujer, idiota. Dos, estaba el otro enfermo ¿Qué tal si ese idiota la defendía y me iba salir peor?- Agrega con un hilo de dolor el otro, mientras recordaba como Natalia la hermana menor del ruso, le dio un severo puñetazo en la mejilla del lado izquierdo, dejándole rojizo entre… ¿Morado?

Mo solo eso, igual le hizo algún que otro rasguño en la frente, como en el otro lado de su mejilla derecha.

Literalmente, esa niña estaba loca. ¡LOCA!

Aunque claro, el joven ruso intentaba tranquilizar a esa pequeña pero no lo logro, igual no era el único, la hermana mayor también se metió.  
>Para al fin y al cabo, Francis y el joven de ojos verdes, Arthur. Terminaron sacando a Gilbert antes de que muriera en manos de la otra.<p>

-Esa niña necesita un psicólogo- Empieza a quejarse el rubio de ojos verdes, mientras mira el rasguño que le dejo en el brazo derecho.

-Es una lindura masoquista…- Empieza a suspirar el otro –Se los juro hasta le haría los hijos que ella quisiera-

-Por favor cállate. Das asco…- Dicen Gilbert y el otro hacia Francis.

-Creo que se los haría a Gilbo ahora mismo, está demasiado bello hoy…-

Arthur se inicia a reír, aunque el prusiano puso cara de asco.

-Bueno, bueno, si fuese el señorito pondrías otra cara ¿no?- Se burla

-¡C-Cállate idiota! Con él no te metas…- Responde

Encontró su debilidad.

Aun así ignora eso y se sienta en forma de flor de loto, mientras acomoda el estuche de su flauta a un lado suyo.

-Apenas me doy cuenta que tocas flauta…- Agrega tontamente Francis

-Rana estúpida, eres su amigo y apenas te das cuenta- Responde el ojos verdes.

-¡HUY!¡Perdón!- Contesta sarcásticamente el francés, minutos después recuerda algo.

-Oye cejitas, ¿Tu tocas flauta no?- Pregunta

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Toca algo…-

-No, gracias, ando muy cansado como para estarte complaciendo con tus estupideces Francis-

Ellos dos inician una nueva discusión, pero mientras el joven gótico estaba en su mundo pensando en que decirle al señorito después de que lo vea con el rostro con banditas y toda la cosa.

-Cállate idiota, esto es algo esplendido, ver a Gilbo pensar es tan hermoso…-

-El cerebro de papa ya piensa- Se burla Arthur

-¿¡A quien jodidos le dices cerebro de papa!?- Se altera un poco el prusiano.

-Mejor cállate y agradece de que te salve de esa loca-

-Tsk… Te agradecerá tu madre imbécil- Contesta Gil al tiempo en que alza su dedo corazón.

-Honhonhon~-

-Eres totalmente odioso Gilbert-

"Nueva discusión nuevos problemas…" Piensa Francis, mientras ve como estos ya estaban a punto de darse con todo, pero de la nada se distrae al ver a Elizabeta con el joven Roderich quien, por lo visto esa muchacha siempre estaba tan atraída por el joven austriaco, aunque por lo visto prefiere mil veces a sus parejas homosexuales, que una relación hetero.

Bueno el francés saca esas conclusiones, ya que él, no es e único que se percató de que su Gilbo, estaba perdidamente "enamorado" del aristócrata.

Poco después ve de un aula, sale Antonio.

-¡FRANCIS!- Grita alegre el joven español

-Bonjour, mon amour-

-Gilbert… Y Cejas… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? ¿Intentan darse un beso, pero no saben cómo?-

-¿Pero de que mierda hablas estúpido español?- Contesta Arthur

-Jeje~ Anda muy amargado, hare un hechizo para que sonrías estúpido cejudo: Fusososo~- Empieza decir Toño

-Por favor dejen de estar discutiendo…- Agrega una quinta voz

-Oh, el doncello ya llego, esto es interesante- Responde Francis

El albino no menciona ni palabra, por lo visto, no estaba ni feliz al ver al señorito.

Estaba enojado.

Y con él.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Vash?- Empieza a echar veneno el mismo, haciendo que al mismo prusiano le diera un tic en la ceja.

-Eso no te interesa Francis- Dice Roderich; Poco después esta mismo se dio cuenta del mal humor del albino.

"Después de todo mal interpreto mi acción" Se dice lamentándose, pero su lamentación se borra al ver que Gil "Busco pleitos otra vez".

-Gilbert, vámonos- Agrega un poco enojado Edelstein, ya que comprende que lo que quería hacer ese idiota era llamar su atención.

-A alguien le pegaran con la batuta…- Se burla Francis.

-Callate imbécil- Responde el joven de cabello platinado

-Ya, ya, es suficiente por hoy – Dice Roderich mientras toma por el hombro a su alumno tutorado, al tiempo e que le regala una sonrisa para calmarlo.

"Este idiota…" Piensa el albino poniéndose de pie para irse con el señorito.

**X**

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?- Pregunta el austriaco al darse cuenta que ya estaban en el patio principal de instituto, al tiempo en que toman haciendo en una de la bancas del lugar. Ya era algo tarde. Según para la vista de ellos dos.

-Me volví modelo de Feliciano…- Corta la frase antes de continuar para mirar al otro. –Se arruino ya que la loca de la hermana menor de Iván me ataco-

-¿Pues que estabas haciendo con Iván?- Pregunta al instante Roderich un poco enfadado al escuchar el nombre del ruso.

-Nada del otro mundo…- Responde el albino –Es por eso que mi asombroso rostro esta así- Agrega

-Ya entiendo… ¿Y esa rosa?-

"Deja de cuestionarme señorito…" Se dice internamente el otro, aunque él acepta que eso le agrada.

-Me la dio el profesor de Feli como… Adorno para la pintura… Creo- Contesta; Mira la rosa unos segundos, no lo piensa, se pone de pie y se la estrecha al señorito.

-Ten, te la regalo-

-¿Eh?- Agrega atónito el austriaco, que a duras penas pudo aguantar su sonrojo el cual salió a la luz.

-N-n-n-no seas tonto- Agrega -¿Por qué no se la das a una muchacha de por ahí? Por ejemplo… Laura podría ser.-

Gilbert bufa

-No, esa ni en sueños le regalaría algo- Responde

-¿Y por qué me la das a mi?-

-Porque quiero tonto, ni modos que por que-

"Te la doy por que te quiero"

-Hummm- El señorito no lo duda y toma la rosa –Sabes, a mi no me gustan mucho las rosas, para ser sincero…- Suspira –Me gustan más las **lilium(2)…-**

-Y-ya veo…- Piensa –Entonces para la otra te daré una lilium- Sonríe haciendo que el silencio los invadiera y la briza jugara con sus cabellos de ambos.

-Perdón…- Agrega Roderich Edelstein el chico del rulo coqueto, para romper el silencio y decirle la verdad.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Responde sin entender nada el otro.

-Por dejarte solo todo el día, lo hice por una buena razón

-Si para estar con el imbécil de Vash- Agrega enojado el prusiano.

-No seas idiota, no lo hice por él, lo hice para ver como actuabas sin mi presencia- Contesta al instante el austriaco.

-Pue ya vez, me la paso muy mal- Interrumpe mientras hace un puchero.

-Lo hice porque voy a estar algo ausente Gilbert-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Sí, estaré ocupado, porque el concierto será ya en dos semanas y tengo que ayudar al director y tengo que estudiar mí solo ¿Entiendes?-

-¿M-me dejaras solo?- Dice Beilschmidt con ojos de perrito triste –B-bueno… La soledad es lo mejor-

"Estúpido orgulloso" Piensa Roderich mientras ríe por lo que dijo el otro.

-Aun así ¿Te podré ver verdad?- Pregunta

-Eh… Si…- Suspira el joven de cabello marrón –Y promete que no serás idiota y no causaras alboro…- No concluye la frase ya que es interrumpido por un abrazo del otro joven de sangre germana.

-Sí, si no te preocupes, te lo prometo- Concluye Gilbert.

"Al fin y al cabo, aunque este al pendiente de otra persona, siempre piensa mi…" Se dice el prusiano, al tiempo en que se alegra y no suelta al otro.

"E-espero que no se dé cuenta que estoy sonrojado por su maldita culpa… Este cabrón…" Piensa Roderich quien no podía controlar sus emociones en ese momento.

-Se llevan demasiado bien ¿No creen?- Pregunta Francis hacia Antonio y a Arthur, quienes estaban espiándolos desde lejos.

-Errrm, si…- Agregan los dos

-¿Ya te quite las dudas cejitas?- Pregunta nuevamente, volviendo al tema con el que iniciaron el día el inglés y él.

-S-sí, ya entendí todo…-

"Entendí de que la persona más agresiva y oscura, también tiene un lado cálido…" Piensa Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Доброе Утро: <strong>Buenos días

**2.- Lilium: **Son una especie de flor que son comúnmente llamadas "Azucenas" o "Lirios".

**¡PREGUNTAS!  
><strong>

_1.-¿Les gusta la historia?  
>2.- ¿Qué opinan de Gilbert y de Francis quienes están dentro del mundo gótico?<em>

_3.- ¿PruAus, SuiAus, RuPru, PruBel o AusHun?_

_4.- En relación con la historia... Menciona tu personaje favorito_

_5.- Hasta donde vamos de la historia ¿Cual es tu parte favorita?_


	12. Sueños y fantasías húmedas

**Notas Del Autor:**

¡Tube mucha inspiración en este capitulo gracias por dos canciones!

Lacrimosa - Alleine Zu zweit y Liebesspiel. En verdad se los recomiendo escuchar.

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¡CONTENIDO SEXUAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Sueños y fantasías húmedas.**

_-Soy una persona tranquila, la inquieta es mi mente-_

Besos llenos de pasión y lujuria, dando a entender el deseo que se tenían. Aquel deseo de sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos, sentir la suavidad de ambos.

¡Adiós ropas! ¡Bienvenida sea la desnudes!

Tira del austriaco, hasta que este se topara con el pecho amplio y atlético del otro. Las manos de Gilbert juguetean en la espalda, hasta llegar en la zona más íntima de Roderich. Mientras aprovecha para lamer y besar cálidamente el cuello de este.

-N-no…- Empieza a protestar el joven de cabello marrón, que el apenas y podía mentir. Ya que en realidad lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

Solo el otro ríe cariñosamente, al escuchar algunos ligeros gemidos del señorito, que por alguna razón lo motivo a seguir; Lo toma de la caderas, con mucha delicadeza…

-Quiero estar dentro de ti…- Susurra de una manera tan sensual el albino cerca del oído del joven Edelstein.

Los ojos violetas se sorprendieron. No pudo ruborizarse. Su piel ya había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento. Pero el corazón de Roderich palpito de suma alegría.

Beilschmidt se tomó su tiempo y todo era tan maravilloso en ese entonces. Olas de placer llegaban cada vez más intensas. Con la piel caliente y resbaladiza, se unieron en una mínima sensación de roce o presión. Sus respiraciones iban al mismo compás de una bella melodía.

Lo sujeto más cerca y la frente del otro se posó en su cuello. De inmediato, el vaho brotó entre ellos. Gilbert hizo un ligero movimiento de caderas y Roderich respiro hondo para sofocar un nuevo gemido.  
>No, no podía evitar gemir, ya que para suerte de este, el mismo albino empezó a jugar con el mismo rulo del "demonio". Con su maldita zona erógena.<p>

De repente el austriaco abre sus ojos, jadeando, dentro de un aura tan caliente.

Su vista estaba pérdida entre los rayos azules que sobresalían de su ventana la cual tenía unas cortinas de color azul cielo, que daban ese toque a los rayos del sol.

Su mente le hizo una mala pasada.

¿Por qué?

Sueño húmedo es igual a una erección.

Si el mismo señorito tuvo una estúpida erección soñando con un hombre. Soñando con el mismo Gilbert.

"¿Pero qué jodidos me pasa?" Se pregunta mentalmente, que aunque intente buscar una respuesta coherente no puede.

"_Oye estoy aquí presente" E_so es lo que parecía decir su maldito miembro el cual estaba a punto de explotar. Era algo que el mismo Roderich no podía evitar; Sentía como su mejillas se colorearon en un rojo tan vivo que no podía ocultar. Su corazón estaba palpitando locamente, intentando salir de su pecho.

Esto ya era una fuerte discusión que iba terminar en el baño.

**X**

"_Ding Dong" _

Se escuchaba desde las afueras de la casa de Edelstein.

Era sábado a eso de las: 12:43 de la tarde. Y Roderich….  
>Bueno él después de solucionar, cierta discusión con "x" cosa, se fue acostar, pero el escuchar el timbre de su casa, se levantó nuevamente.<br>No tenía la mínima maldita idea, de quien estaba llamando afuera. Aun así fue a investigar quien jodidos era.

Baja los escalones, y se dirige hacia el patio, para abrir el "zaguán".

Pero al abrirlo, se lleva una GRAN sorpresa, la cual hace que ponga sus ojos como platos, y la incomodidad llegue de la nada.

-¡YO! Señorito- Saluda esa voz tan malditamente conocida.

-H-hola, Gilbert…-

Literalmente interiormente se está lamentando.

Olvido que hoy venia de visita ese tipo con el que soñó en toda esta maldita noche, cosas muy extrañas, que provocaron que… Bueno eso.

-¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-P-por supuesto que s…- Es interrumpido el aludido, ya que el albino se acercó aún más al austriaco, hasta que sus miradas chocaron, pero es más sorprendido porque sus frentes se toparon una a la otra, haciendo que Roderich se sonrojara.

-¡P-pero que haces idiota!- Dice sobresaltado

-Nada, veo si tienes fiebre o no…- Agrega el otro inocentemente mientras le regala una sonrisa.

-Q-que vergüenza…- Se murmura para así, aunque el otro medio alcanzo escuchar un poco.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡NADA!- Responde al instante, mientras da media vuelta –Si vas a entrar, hazme el favor de cerrar por mi ¿Si?- Agrega para ocultar lo nervioso y avergonzado que estaba. En esos momentos deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara y que nunca saliera de ella. ¡JAMAS! Esto era una pesadilla para él; Soñar primero con el "idiota albino" y que este mismo llegue a su casa de visita.

Aunque queda claro, que es la primera vez que experimenta un estúpido sueño húmedo o mojado.

_¡Esto es INCREIBLE! ¡Su maldito primer sueño fue con un puto hombre!_

Si, hasta su mismo cuerpo era demasiado sincero, entonces sus sentimientos eran lo mismo. Quiera o no, si tiene un gran, GRAN, sentimiento por él gótico ese; Es algo inexplicable, algo que ni siquiera el entiende…

-Pero que…- Gil no entendía nada, ni la actitud del otro al ver que se dio media vuelta.

Solo arqueo una ceja en forma de curiosidad mientras se rascaba la cabeza para pensar.

Suspira.

¿Qué jodidos le sucedía a su señorito? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

Intenta no preocuparse; Entra al patio de la casa del austriaco y cierra bien, para que no haga enojar al aristócrata, que por lo que se dio cuenta apenas, él estaba en pijamas a estas horas. Esto era totalmente extraño de parte del joven músico. Pero para ser sinc3ros el otro no le dio importancia y sigue con su camino.

Alza su mirada, y con lo primero que ve desde lejos es la espalda del joven del rulo coqueto, ignorando las flores coloridas y demás que había por ahí; Simplemente su mirada estaba fija en él, miraba los movimientos al caminar de este; Era demasiado delgado, tanto que hasta incluso tenia cintura, claro no como la de una mujer, pero tenía algo.

¡Y PUM!  
>De la nada el rostro blanco del albino se pinta de rojo como si fuese una rosa que había en el jardín.<p>

¿La causa? Bueno, vio por "casualidad" el movimiento de caderas de los ojos violetas.

"¿Pero qué mierda ando viéndole?" Se pregunta el prusiano, mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, para regresar en sí.

Da un gran bocado de aire para relajarse, y seguir su camino hacia la casa del señorito.

Pasa el patio, y la entrada principal del hogar. Una vez dentro ve toda la limpieza y elegancia que había en ese lugar.

Entre más avanzaba, nota que la casa de ese mismo era muy grande, que hasta incluso tenían un piano de cola, de color blanco, claro, nada que ver con el que estaba en el instituto.

A los pocos segundo alcanza al joven del rulo coqueto, lo sigue, suben los escalones, hasta llegar al fondo a la izquierda de ellos donde se ubicaba la habitación del muchacho.

De la nada escucha un maullido.

Claro se trataba de un gato. Un felino de color oscuro, con el rostro blanco, como las patas, al igual que la punta de su cola era del mismo color claro, para finalizar el pecho frondoso de pelaje del mismo animal era de ese tono. Lo más curioso después de todo, es que ese gato era como el mismo señorito; Tiene un rulo casi idéntico del otro, y con una pequeña mancha oscura en el mentón del ese.

Como adorno destacaba un listón tricolor: **Dos líneas rojas separas por en medio de una línea blanca. (1)**

-Kesesese~ ¡Pero qué lindo gato!- Dice con una voz llena de ternura y alegría el prusiano, al tiempo en que lo toma y lo carga. Que para él se le hizo muy raro que un gato que apenas conoce se deje agarrar. –Pero que lindo… ¡Qué LINDO!- Empieza a gritar.

-Le llamo Junior, supongo que ya sabes por qué…- Interrumpe Roderich –Aunque no lo molestes mucho, se enoja muy fácil-

-Ya… Entonces le diré… Roderich- Se burla Gilbert

-¿A-acaso eres idiota?-

-Mira Roderich, no creo que seas igual al señorito- Empieza hablar como si nada con él gato.

Al otro joven le da un pequeño tic en la ceja, intenta tranquilizarse. Alza la mirada hacia donde esta Gil, y al verlo, solo sus estúpidos recuerdos sobre su estúpido sueño regresa, gracias por sol ver una ligera sonrisa que hizo el albino.

No menciona ninguna palabra, e ignorada al joven de cabello platinado.

Se acerca a su armario y saca algunas ropas de ahí mismo.

Mientras tanto el otro, suelta el gato, ya que noto que se estaba hartando el pobre animal por tanto achucharlo.

-Señorito, Roderich es bien lindo- Dice Beilschmidt, haciendo esa frase como indirecta la cual parecía más directa que cual quiera otra cosa. Bueno eso iba dependiendo. Pero al mismo tiempo calla mientras ponía sus ojos como platos y se sonrojaba.

Su mente se bloquea un poco, ya que no podía articular palabra, solo por estar viendo como el aristócrata se quitaba la camisa de su pijama, sacando la luz su camiseta, que por lo visto era una prenda interior, ya que tenía un escote un poco grande, y no tenía manga. Confirmando así lo delgado que era, pero aun así tenía algo de musculo, o eso creía el prusiano. También noto algo que jamás había visto hasta ahora. El mismo austriaco portaba una cruz de plata.

-E-este… No es por nada pero… Tal vez suene algo molesto, pero…- Duda en sus palabras -¿Dónde está el baño?- Pregunta el joven de ojos rojos un poco apenado, mientras rasca su mentón.

-Hum… Dos habitaciones antes de la mía- Responde

-Y-ya vuelvo…- Se apresura el otro para llegar al baño.  
>Por alguna extraña razón, se percató que su cuerpo era demasiado sincero.<p>

-¡Mierda!- Murmura, el otro, al tiempo en que mira el estúpido "bulto" que se hizo en su pantalón. La pregunta de millón ¿Se puso duro solo por ver eso?

_Toc, toc._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntan desde fuera.

-Eh… S-si…- Gilbert responde ante la voz, la cual queda en claro que es la del austriaco.

-Tu voz dice otra cosa-

Esa última sorpresa deja atónico al prusiano, ya que, un vez finalizada, nota como el otro chic, abre la puerta.

A este idiota se le olvido poner el seguro.

Para sorpresa de Gilbert Beilschmidt, era de que… Él otro aun seguía como lo había visto hace unos momentos.

"¿Pero qué mier…" No termina su frase mental, ya que es interrumpido nuevamente por la voz del señorito, la cual, esta vez, se escuchaba un poco seductora.

_-Oye, tienes un pequeño problema-_

En esos momentos es como si los ojos del señorito de lugar de tener un el brillo que normalmente los tiene, desaparece, y esa mirada se pone en una muy sensual y provocativa.

_-Supongo que te ayudare…-_

¡Esto es imposible!

Solo Gilbo siente como el otro le baja la cremallera del pantalón, para que diera a relucir sus boxer's negros que tenía en ese preciso momento, e inicia a sentir como el señorito pone sus dedos "_ahí_" y empieza a jugar. Excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

_-¿Que ocultara debajo esta tela negra?-_

Esto ya era demasiado comprometedor.

Siente como Roderich lo agarra desprevenido, apretando poco a poco parte del miembro.

No lo puede negar, pero eso le está gustando, y demasiado; No puede decirle que pare. Sentir todo esos movimientos "mágicos" con las manos tan suaves y cálidas.

Bueno, toda fantasía siempre llega a su fin.

Gilbert no podía dejar de jadear y sentir todo el calor alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Qué vergüenza" Piensa, ya que su mente le hizo una mala jugada. Solo mira el papel higiénico, no lo piensa y toma una cantidad exacta para limpiar la gran estupidez que hizo.

Se siente un poco culpable. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en el señorito cuando hacía de las suyas?

Agita su cabeza para regresar a su mundo.

Sale del baño y va directo a la habitación del joven Edelstein.

-¡SEÑORITO! ¡P-PERDON!- Grita como si nada.

-T-tonto ¿De qué hablas?- Responde este sin entender. Aunque no quiso mencionar ya nada, ya que noto totalmente lo avergonzado que estaba el albino.

"S-supongo que no es el único avergonzando ahora…" Piensa, mientras sigue escuchando las disculpas del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Es el listón que siempre tiene "Neko Austria" Osea la Bandera del mismo país.<strong>


	13. ¿Beso?

**Notas Del Autor:**

¿Y si iniciamos este 14 con este capitulo bien chulo?

Espero les guste mis amores!  
><strong>PD: Emily = L<strong>**iechtenstein**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**¿Beso?**

_-Sostenme en los brazos de la fe-_

-Te quiero…- Se escuchaba en una de las tv's que estaban de prueba en el mismo Súper –Mercado. Bueno el albino se quedó idiotizado con eso.

-Aah~- Suspende Gilbert –Que cursi – Agrega mientras sigue mirando la escena romántica donde el chico se le declara a la joven de cabello negro. Poco después, de la nada, estalla un automóvil mientras esos dos se daban un beso apasionado. Muy MUY apasionado.

Al fin y al cabo terminaron follando.

Solo el joven de cabello platinado pone los ojos como platos y se le sombrea un poco el rostro por lo que acabo de ver.

-N- no sé si eso fue mucho más romántico que **Crepúsculo **y el **Titanic** juntos…- Agrega sarcásticamente.

-¿Y si mejor dejas de perder el tiempo y me ayudas?- Le dice él señorito, quien estaba detrás de él.

-A-ah… S-si… Perdón- Responde.

-¿Por qué estaba entretenido viendo esa cosa rara?-

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Esa mierda solo apareció de la nada y ya!- Contesta mientras mira al aristócrata como se ríe de él.

"Bueno al menos le hice reír" Piensa, al tiempo en que le sigue viendo; Nota esa ligera sonrisa que dibujaron los labios del austriaco, al igual que sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Pero lo que más le llama la atención son sus labios.

No comprende por qué tuvo que aceptar acompañar al señorito hacer las compras del mes.

…

_-Dime ¿Qué tienes- Pregunta Roderich desconcertado. Suspira. -¿Por qué pides perdón repentinamente?-_

_-E…- P-por algo…- Responde el albino mientras desvía la mirada. Se sentía tan avergonzado que ni era capaz de mirar al otro directo a los ojos._

"_Ah… Soy un monstruo" Se dice mentalmente_

_-Hum, está bien-Agrega el otro pero no dice más ya que nota algo muy extraño desde los pocos metros que alejaban al prusiano de él_

_-¡G-gilbert! ¿E-estas… L-llorando? – Es algo difícil de creer. Se preocupa, y por ello se le quiere acercar para consolarle o saber por qué maldita sea está llorando. Pero su estúpida mente inquieta se lo impide._

_-No te preocupes, no es nada… Kesesese~- Responde Beilschmidt, mientras se seca las lágrimas y le sonríe, para no preocuparlo más._

_Edelstein, asiente, pero aún asé se siente mal por no poder apoyar a su… ¿Amigo?_

_¿Soñar que tuviste sexo con "x" persona es de amigos?_

"_Que jodidos…" Piensa, intentando calmarse al tiempo en que respira hondo para cambiar el tema. De la nada desvía su mirada y se topa con una pequeña lista. Así que se le ocurre algo._

_Sonríe, y se le acerca al joven de cabello plateado._

_-¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer las comprar del mes?-_

"_El señorito es tan lindo y buena persona… "Piensa el joven de ojos rojos._

_-Está bien- Contesta, aunque aún siente vergüenza al verlo._

"_Estúpidas fantasías de mierda…"Se queja_

…

No entiende el por qué acepto, pero aun así el señorito… !Está feliz! Y eso ¡También hace feliz a Gilbert!

-Eres un poco idiota, pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada… Supongo- Se burla Roderich

-Que… Jodidos…- Dice el prusiano mientras se para en seco. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Mejor, vele bajando de tono…- Responde. Roderich ríe y asiente.

El joven albino mira la mano blanca colgando del señorito. Le dan tantas ganas de tomársela. Inicia a acercar su mano poco a poco discretamente, pero es interrumpido por una voz que solo él señorito reconocía al instante.

-Guten tag, Elizabeta – Responde cortés mente Edelstein.

-**J-jó napot(1)** Roderich…- Agrega sonrosada la muchacha. Es como si estuviera ignorando a Gilbert y se dedicaba nada más al joven de cabello marrón.

-H-haciendo las compras del mes ¿Verdad?- Dice ella, pero poco después analiza su alrededor y se topa con la presencia de los ojos rojos, quien acompañaba a los violetas. –Ah… Estás acompañado- Arquea una ceja y pone una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-E-eh… Si…- Contesta un poco avergonzado el joven del rulo coqueto, mientras mira de re ojo a Gil, quien estaba, en su mundo, leyendo una revista que encontró por ahí cerca.

-Oh…- Sopla como si nada el albino.

"¿Sera que…?" Piensa la húngara al ver la mirada tan cálida y tierna que tenía el austriaco mientras observaba a su alumno tutorado. Inicia a reír juguetonamente.

-Fufufu~ Ya se llevan mejor ¿Cierto?- Dice esta chica mientras sigue riendo.

Abre sus ojos para secar las pequeñas lágrimas que le salieron por tanto reír, pero al hacerlo se percata que los dos chicos estaban totalmente sonrojados. Gilbert se ocultaba con la revista y el otro solo vagaba con la vista. A los pocos segundos se le ocurre una gran idea.

-Oh chicos, bueno los dejo, hasta luego- Se despide, y a la vista de los dos, es como si ella desapareciera mágicamente.

La idea de la joven de ojos verdes era espiar todos los movimientos de ellos. Aunque lo que quiere es confirmar si el Tutor del prusiano está interesado en el otro.

"¡Estoy tan emocionada!" Empieza a tener grititos "Fangirl" dentro de ella.

-Q-que extraña chica…- Dice Gil atónito.

-Así es ella…- Responde el otro. Suspira –Bueno mejor nos apuramos, ¿No crees?- Agrega Roderich, quien se apresura, al tiempo en que toma la mano del otro germano.

-N-n-No sé, q-que diga, s-si…- Empieza a atragantarse por lo que estaba pasando en esos malditos y hermosos minutos.

"¡SU MANO! ¡SU MANO! ¡ESTÁN CÁLIDA Y SUAVE!" Sus emociones empiezan a gritar dentro de sí, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara. No lo piensa y corresponde también tomándolo de la mano, provocando que el señorito se sobresaltara.

Mientras tanto la húngara estaba que moría de la emoción, pero es interrumpida por una segunda voz femenina.

-¡Elizabeta! ¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo?-

-L-laura…- Responde un poco asustada la muchacha mientras se sonroja. –N-nada en especial…-

-¿Segura? A mí no me mientes. Viste una de tus parejas homosexuales seguramente- Contesta al instante la joven que provenida de Bélgica, al tiempo en que cierra uno de sus ojos.

-Tal vez, si… No sé si la pareja sea oficial aun- Agrega Eli un poco cortante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son?-

La húngara simplemente la ve, se pone de pie, de donde estaba, ya que ella se había hincado para que los otros no la vieran.

-Te enseñare quienes son, pero hay que escondernos, si no sospecharan- Dice la chica de cabello marrón mientras le guiña

La otra únicamente asiente y ríe únicamente, sin mencionar palabra alguna. No lo duda e inicia a seguir a la muchacha de cabello largo.

Así la pasaron, hasta llegar a la sección de lácteos. Donde se encontraba Roderich y Gilbert.

-Pero que jodidos….- Suspende el albino quien estaba sorprendido por los productos un poco caros que ponía en el carrito el otro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta sin entender.

-N-nada en especial… Solo que…- Intenta inventar una excusa incoherente e incluso un poco creíble, pero lo único que se le ocurrió, es decir algo un poco estúpido para el austriaco como para él mismo. No solo eso, a las que sorprendió más fue a Elizabeta y a Laura. Principalmente a Laura, a quien es ella la que está totalmente pérdida por el albino.

-¡Pero que mierda le pasa por la cabeza a ese estúpido!- Empieza a decir así como si nada la muchacha de cabello rubio. -¿Cómo se le ocurre invitarlo al café después de unas jodidas compras?- Se queja.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- Pregunta la otra quien disfrutaba más viendo al joven Edelstein sonrosado, sin poder responder nada por lo que dijo el otro.

-Que a la persona que debe de invitar a salir es a mi ¡AMI!- Grita la otra señalándose, al tiempo que intenta no llamar la atención de los chicos. No lo piensa e inicia a arreglar la pañoleta de su cabello, al igual que sus ropas.

-¿Qué demonios haces Laura?- Pregunta la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué qué hago? Es obvio Eli, voy por Gilbert- Agrega la otra mientras se acerca poco a poco como si estuviese "comprando algo" hasta chocar de la nada contra el albino quien estaba simplemente mirando al otro.

-¿¡Porque jodidos no te fijas por donde cami…- Interrumpe la frase el joven de cabello plateado al ver a la joven de cabello rubio.

-Ah, eres tu- Dice mientras la ignora.

-Tsk… Que grosero eres ¿Sabias?-

-¿Y?- Agrega el otro -¿Qué es lo que quieres Laura? Pregunto porque si hubiese sido otra persona no hubieras chocado contra ella por casualidad ¿No crees?- Dice este mientras cierra los ojos en forma de fastidio

-Bueno, bueno, para ser sincera, ¿No te gustaría salir después de que termines de hacer las compras con tu tutor?- Contesta al instante mientras empieza a coquetear

Gilbert empieza a fastidiarse.

"Esta estúpida…."

-No, gracias, ve a molestar a alguien que se deje llevar por una fácil como tú- Responde mientras se da media vuelta y acompaña al aristócrata quien estaba callado e ignoraba la conversación de los otros.

Ella se queda callada, ante el gran insulto que le hizo ese joven gótico hacia ella. Lo único que escucha es la risa de su "amiga".

"Ese imbécil me las va a pagar…"

**X**

Paseaban por las calles, después de las compras. Y como el gran ídolo que es Gilbert. Bueno saco esa rara conclusión porque alado de Roderich alias el señorito, destacaba más por su forma de vestir.  
>Si, para algunas personas ver a alguien con el estilo de vida del albino, ósea se Gótico, era algo del mal, según las personas estúpidas que no conocen nada.<p>

Unos pasos más y un grupito de colegialas quienes portaban unas faldas demasiado cortas, que por lo visto eran de bachiller, lo miraban maravilladas por su belleza al tiempo en que se cuchicheaban.

Aunque el muy idiota del prusiano quien se seguía luciendo, jamás se dio cuenta que también una muchachita miraba a Edelstein. Una joven de cabello rubio corto y de ojos verdes.

Se trataba de Emily, la hermana menor de Vash. Aunque claro, ella no fue ignorada por el austriaco.

-**Guten abend(2) **Emily- Agrega el

-H-hola…- Dice la joven sonrosada y nerviosa mientras mira como la figura del germano se aleja un poco. Por lo visto era un saludo de paso, pero al ser saludada por Roderich, es como si se hubiese vuelto "popular" entre el grupo de sus amigas quienes la miraban con admiración. Solo lo que ellas no sabían es que lo conocía por medio de su hermano mayor. Pero se sorprende al ver que él otro, el del cabello plateado cargaba con las bolsas de las compras.

Aunque se le hace más extraño que ellos dos entraran a la cafetería que estaba a unos pasos más delante de donde ella estaba con sus amigas.

-Oye… Señorito-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta el otro

-Después del café, ¿A dónde gustas ir?-

-¿Eh? No te entiendo-

-No nada… Solo digo-

-Ah… No se… Donde quieras, supongo-

-¿Tus padres no se enojan?- Agrega Beilschmidt quien se queda pensando, ya que está atardeciendo.

-Nop, ellos están horita de vacaciones con no sé quién de mis familiares, regresaran hasta el día del concierto- Responde el joven del rulo. Mientras entra a la cafetería, que por alguna extraña, MUY extraña razón, es aquella en la cual iniciaron conversación por primera vez.

Ya saben lo que pasa cuando uno entraba a negocio.

"Estúpida campanilla de mierda" Se queja el albino. Cierra y abre los ojos en mili segundos, para notar y recordar que fue ahí donde le hablo al señorito.

"¡Oh! ¡Estúpido destino! Algo te traes contra ami" Empieza a dramatizar dentro de si, al recordar que en ese entonces no le agradaba el austriaco, y por razones "sobrenaturales" termino perdidamente enamorado de él.

"_Enamorado." Suspira._

_¿Recordara aun la primera vez que le hable?_

Ya estando dentro del lugar, algunas miradas se posaron en ellos; Por rara casualidad estaba ahí Francis, Lovino y Antonio, tomando café.

-¡Doncello! ¡NO! ¡MI GILBO!-

"Su Gilbo… ¿Doncello? ¿Cuándo jodidos dejara de decir eso?" Se pregunta mentalmente Roderich

-¡YO!- Saluda el otro

-_Buenas tardes_- Agrega el español al ver que ellos dos se acercaban y tomaban asiento en la misma mesa donde estaban ellos dos.

-Ciao- Saluda el italiano

-¿Qué están en una cita?- Empieza a decir incoherencias el francés, o es lo que pensaba el austriaco.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Kesesese~- Contesta el albino en forma de broma.

-Ho~ Quien los viera, honhonhon~-

-¿¡EH!?- se sobresalta Roderich, al tiempo en que se sonroja.

**X**

Francis, Roderich y Gilbert están caminando por la ciudad, aunque al joven Edelstein le incomoda las miradas de algunas mujeres… Ya que se les quedan viendo, y bueno… El francés… Anda de galán.

-Eres un idiota…- Dice Gilbert

-Que… ¿Por qué me dices idiota así de repente?- Dice Bonnefoy con voz chillona

-¿Por qué no avisaste que íbamos a ligar?- Contesta Gilbert mientras se pone de galán igual

Solo el joven de cabello marrón mira como los esos idiotas empiezan a coquetear o eso parecía. Se enoja un poco por lo que está haciendo el albino.

Esta celoso, eso queda en claro cuando mira de una manera un poco fría al prusiano.

-No me mires así… Me chiveo- Agrega el joven de habla germana.

-¿Q-que?-

-No nada… - Contesta él – ¡A mira nada más a ese bombón!- Interrumpe Francis señalando a una chica

-Eres un maldito pervertido- Se burla el otro

-Hay si tú mira…-

–Con esa mirada, me estremece, doncellito- Agrega con voz de mujer el joven de ojos azules

-Qué asco…- Responde el aristócrata atónito con lo que dice Francis

-¡CUIDADO CON EL! ¡IDIOTA!- Amenaza el de cabello plateado

-O-oye…- Dice Francis Bonnefoy

-Es que, es la verdad-

-¿Qué cosa?- Contesta mientras arquea una ceja Gilbert

-Pero haciendo una fuerte reflexión… -Agrega esté - ¿Qué haría Vash si lo ve con esa mirada aterradora…?-

-Ehh….- Le da un tic a la ceja al uestionado

-¿Y el que tiene que ver? – Responde rápidamente el austriaco

-Nada, nada…-

-Esperen, ya me perdí, ¿De qué hablan?- Agrega el joven Beilschmidt. Solo calla al ver que su señorito empieza a reir por no entender de lo que hablaba con el francés, aun así.

Pero alguien o algo empuja al joven del rulo coqueto al frente para seguir caminando...Pero esté no se dio cuenta que... Estaban justamente al frente de la carretera y que el chico de ojos violetas fue a parar en medio de y entonces... Los autos inician a avanzar.

**X**

Vash se detiene en seco al otro extremo en la acera en la cual estaba sobre la carreta el joven Roderich quien está en medio…-

-Ese…- Dice el

-¿Qué cosa?- Agrega su hermana menor

-Es Roderich ¿Verdad?- Dice totalmente preocupado, sin saber qué hacer, ya que vio quien era la idiota, que "accidentalmente" empujo al joven, y esté se queda inmóvil. Y ese mismo se percata de que los automóviles estaban avanzando.

Gilbert al ver al señorito, y sin dudar se arriesga por él, el corre para ayudarlo, el idiota del barbas no hace nada. Se quedó en shock.

Se lanza y lo jala hacia a él; Tanta era la fuerza que lo lastima un poco, pero eso no fue con intensión, solo fue por la ayuda.

El otro mira quien es la persona que lo jalo de esa manera, viendo que es Gil, se queda tan sorprendido. Siente como él lo abraza con tanta fuerza, como si hubiera estado a punto de perder algo tan valioso.

Los dos jóvenes rubios que estaban del otro extremo se quedan en un pequeño Shock al ver eso... Bueno ellos no eran los únicos, por alguna razón también estaba Elizabeta. Que como quedo claro, si se dedicó a espiarlos.

-¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Verdad!?- Empieza a tirar preguntas locamente el segundo joven de sangre germana. -¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!?- Agrega sin soltar a austriaco, quien aún estaba entre los brazos del otro.

-T-tranquilo, s-si estoy bien…- Responde nervioso y sonrojado, al igual que un poco atónito por lo que acabo de ocurrir. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió aparte del estúpido empujón ese, es que el albino no lo soltaba para nada; Poco a poco aumentaba un poco la fuerza al abrazarlo, acercándolo más su cabeza hacia el pecho del otro, ya que Gilbert, quedaba en claro que era un poco más alto que Roderich.

-¿¡COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!? ¡SEÑORITO PORFAVOR! ¡NO ME PIDAS IMPOSIBLES!-

Se sonroja. No sabe que decir, no sabe NADA.

-G-gracias…- Agrega con un hilo de voz, el cual apenas y se podía escuchar.

Ese perfume que tenía en esos momentos el albino era tan embriagador como encantador. El estar entre los brazos de ese gótico, es como estar en un lugar tranquilo.

**X**

Se escucha el maullido de la mascota del austriaco.

Ellos después del incidente, regresaron al hogar del señorito, el cual no estaba tan solitario.

Son las 6:45 pm. Sí que estuvieron fuera desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya iras a tu casa supongo ¿No?- Agrega Edelstein, quien estaba sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

-No, aun no- Responde el otro

-Pero tú hermano…-

-Nah, él sabe que estoy contigo, si no para eso está el maravilloso y pequeño Gil- Dice orgulloso, al nombrar a su pajarito amarillo. Pero se distrae al ver el estuche del violín el cual era de color negro en el cual tenía bordado el nombre: "_Roderich _Edelstein" con letras doradas y en manuscrita. No lo piensa y saca el instrumento de ahí; No lo piensa, pone el delicado instrumento de cuerda sobre un hombro, posa su mentón, toma el arco, e inicia a afinar. Una vez finalizada la afinación empieza a tocar una pieza que recordaba muy bien gracias a su abuelo.

-¡Joder! ¡Soy tan asombroso, por el amor de Dios! ¡Todos, TODOS! ¡Me tienen que amar, nadie toca como yo, ni los mismos ángeles, maldición!-

Roderich se tragó sus palabras. Ese idiota tocaba muy bien el violín.

"Es un maldito genio…." Piensa el otro mientras sigue escuchándolo.

-Kesesese~ El señorito me tiene envidia, verdad Roderich- Empieza su maldita y extraña conversación con el gato.

-Ah sí claro…-

-¡Oye! Toca una pieza para mi…- Dice el prusiano mientas le estrecha el instrumento al otro joven.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?- Pregunta, mientras toma el instrumento

-No sé- Alza los hombros –Lo que quieras- Responde, pero calla al instante, al escuchar que el aristócrata empieza a tocar "Tristesse" de Chopin.

Así se pasaron las horas hasta las 10 de la noche. Oh maravilloso sea el tiempo. Bueno eso pensaba Gil, quien no se percató del tiempo, ya que al estar con el otro, era genial.

-¿Ya es tarde no crees?- Agrega mientras mira el reloj

-No, para nada, es más me puedo quedar ¿no?-

-¿Quién te dio permiso para quedarte?-

-Nadie, yo mismo… ¿Pero puedo? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?- Empieza a actuar como niño el prusiano. –¡Es más! Te hare compañía esta noche Kesesese~-

-Por el amor de Dios- Suspira –Esta bien… ¿Pero le avisaras a tu hermano?-

-Claro que sí, no le quiero preocupar- Agrega –¿Me prestas tu teléfono, amor?-

-¿A-amor?- Pregunta atónito el otro mientras le da un tic en la ceja.

-Es broma…- Dice el otro mientras se ríe. _"Ojala pudiera llamarte así diario"_ Piensa mientras toma el teléfono y marca a su casa. Y si, su hermano responde un poco preocupado, pero aun así el "maravilloso" él le dice TODO, lo que paso en el día y le aviso que se quedaría en la casa del austriaco.

-Bruder, ich liebe dich- Dice el prusiano para incomodar un poco a su hermano. –Ja… Guten nacht- Concluye.

Mientras tanto Roderich, ya tena en cuenta que como la casa es muy grande, hasta incluso tienen una habitación de huéspedes. No lo piensa y se lo comenta al otro.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Cuántas veces hemos dormido juntos, para que ahora finjas demencia y me mandes a la habitación de huéspedes?-

-Solo fue una vez Gilbert…- Responde el mientras pone los ojos como platos, al recordar que solo una maldita vez se quedó dormido en el gótico hombro del albino quien también, por alguna razón se quedó dormido junto a él en el salón del piano. Se sonroja con tal solo recordarlo.

Pero es interrumpido a los pocos segundos, al ver que el joven de cabello plateado se le acerca, le toma del mentón y lo mira seductoramente.

-Oye, señorito, vallamos a tu habitación a hacer cositas malas- Agrega en forma de broma.

-¡-Idiota!- Responde el otro que aduras penas podía calmar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Solo como respuesta recibe una carcajada del germano.

El otro solo suspira. A los aproximadamente 14 segundos, de la nada, los mismos ojos violetas estaban totalmente abiertos, Roderic, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS DE PASA!? ¡Bájame Idiota!- Grita mientras patalea.

Gilbert estaba cargando al señorito como si fuese una novia recién casada.

-Kesesese~- Este no podía aguantar la risa, pero ni loco es capaz de soltar ahora al aristócrata quien estaba intentando de todo para liberarse de los brazos del él.

-El señorito es bien ligero- Agrega mientras le regala un guiño demasiado atractivo.

-C-callate- Dice el otro muriendo de la vergüenza. Si estuviera Toño este diría "Esta ROJO como un tomate", piensa el albino mientras sigue dirigiéndose a la habitación del aludido.

-¡Y-ya entendí! ¡Por el amor de Dios bájame idiota!- Empieza a protestar, intentando decirlo de manera indiferente.

-Te bajare hasta llegar a la habitación- Agrega infantilmente, provocando que el otro se pusiera más nervioso.

Solo unos pasos más, y llegaron.

Solo Roderich siente el piso después de la santa estupidez que hizo el otro. Respira hondo para controlar sus sentimientos ahora.

Ahora la cuestión.

¿Qué se pondrá el estúpido de Gilbert para dormir?

Quiera o no, el mismo albino lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos al ver que ese ya se estaba desvistiendo quedando solo en su camiseta gris y boxer's negros.

-¿A ti que te pasa?- Pregunta -¿Qué? ¿Acaso necesitas que te ayude a desvestirte?- Se burla

-N-no es eso, idiota, yo puedo solo- Responde al instante Edelstein mientras le da la espalda el gótico, al tiempo en que se quita la camisa, blanca.

"Un momento… Eres…" Se sorprende el otro joven de sangre germana, quien lo mira de una forma discreta, dándose cuenta bien de los detalles.

"¡Digo! Tu piel es muy blanca ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Por qué jodidos eres tan delgado?" Piensa…

No lo piensa más y lo ignora un poco, hasta que el otro termino de vestirse.

-¡Ya al fin! ¡Me parto de sueño señorito!- Grita el otro mientras, toma la blanca y cálida muñeca del austriaco, jalándolo a la cama del aristócrata.

Una vez que lo tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos, le quita los lentes y los pone en la mesita de noche color café que estaba ahí.

-¡Guten nacht!- Se rie Beilschmidt mientras se hunde en las blancas sabanas junto con el señorito.

-G-guten… nacht…- Dice el otro sin poder controlarse.

"Este idiota…" piensa.

**…**

"2:27 am"

Dios se compadeció del pobre joven de cabello marrón, quien se yacía dormido, tranquilamente.

Era muy poca la luz de la luna que entraba a la habitación, pero aun así Gilbert, podía observar el rostro de su señorito.

"Oh… Qué lindo se ve" Piensa mientras arregla los mechones de cabello del otro. Para ser sincero, es la primera vez que duerme con alguien… Se queda pensando unos minutos.

Suspira.

Se acerca al cuerpo delgado y suave del otro, y lo abraza, sintiendo lo cálido que era. A los pocos segundos, siente como Roderich se acomoda más cerca del pecho del prusiano quien este mismo solo mira por otros minutos el rostro del joven de ojos violetas, los cuales estaban descansando. Su mirada se pierde ante los labios de ese mismo.

Entre cierra los ojos.

Se acerca lentamente a los labios del otro.

Concluye la noche con un pequeño beso.

Solo la luna fue testigo de aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>1.-<strong>**J-jó napot: **Buenas tardes

**2.- Guten Abend: **Esta frase varia en traducción, ya que significa: Buenas tardes o Buenas noches. Así que seria Buenas Tardes/Noches


	14. La venganza de Roderich

**Notas Del Autor:**

Volví de la muerte, después de no se cuantos días... Pero bueno...

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**La venganza de Roderich.**

_-Usted pone cursis a mis demonios-_

…

-Q-que… Cálido…- Dice Gilbert mientras se acomoda su rostro en la amplia almohada al tiempo en que abre poco a poco sus profundos y adormilados ojos rojizos. Intenta recordar donde jodidos estaba. Pestañea unos segundos. Ya lo recuerda, está en la casa del señorito.

Pero…

Sus mejillas inician arder de la vergüenza….

¡El señorito aún seguía entre sus brazos! Pero no solo era eso.

La luz que entraban por las cortinas era la suficiente como para ver con mucha claridad. La mirada del albino vaga cariñosamente por el rostro de Roderich. Mira y nota como este respira y ronca tan delicadamente, es como si fuese un gatito ronroneando; Su cabello marrón estaba desordenado, a excepción de ese estúpido rulo. Los ojos violetas los cuales yacían descansando.

"Se ve más lindo y joven sin sus lentes…." Piensa el prusiano.

Las mejillas estaban un poco tenidas en un ligero color nácar… Los labios suaves y un poco húmedos del joven….

Pone los ojos como platos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas de una forma tan sorprendente.

¡RECUERDA QUE LO BESO!  
>Se separa cuidadosamente del aludido, para no despertarle.<p>

Se tira en el suelo.

El joven gótico empieza a rodar sobre el piso sin poder creerse lo que hizo anoche. No sabe si es algo bueno o malo…. Pero ¿¡A quién le importa!? El chiste es que lo beso.

Se detiene, y se queda tendido de espalda viendo el techo de la habitación.

Suspira.

Se alza, para que su rostro topara con la mesita de noche color café que estaba ahí justamente. Pero algo le llama la atención.

Era una fotografía la cual estaba en un marco de plata. La toma entre sus mano y la observa detenidamente.

-¡Señorito!- Agrega con la voz un poco alta.

A plena vista, identifico al señorito, pero esta vez cuando era un niño: Aproximadamente unos 10 años por lo mucho.

A los poco segundos frunce el ceño, al ver otro cuadro que estaba al lado de este. Estaba el mismo personaje controlando un poco su llanto mientras recibía un ligero beso en la mejilla de otro jovencito, que por lo visto se le hacía conocido.

Ese estúpido cabello largo rubio y ojos verdes…

-Tsk…- Chasquea en forma de molestia volviendo el cuadro en su lugar. De la nada mira las ropas del aristócrata sin doblar. Arquea una ceja, las toma.

-Soy tan jodidamente amable…- Murmura durante que dobla las ropas del otro. Pero de la nada vuelve a recordar ese estúpido cuadro.

"Ya veo porque tiene un buen lazo de "amistad" con Vash…" Piensa, pero es interrumpido por el maullido del felino color oscuro.

-Guten morgen, pequeño…- Agrega mientras acaricia la cabeza del animal. Aunque se sobresalta al ver que este se sale de repente. Duda al principio, pero de decide e inicia a seguirlo.

Sale silenciosamente de la habitación del aristócrata sin hacer mucho ruido; Baja por los escalones, hasta dar con el piso de mármol el cual tenía un diseño como si fuese un tablero de ajedrez para dirigirse al patio principal donde ahí mismo se dirigía ese gato.

Sale, y su rostro se ilumina con los tempranos rayos del sol. Aunque a plena vista perdió al felino, pero le da muy poca importancia, porque ahora se entretiene con algunas aves. Ni él ni otras personas entienden por qué los pajarillos se llevan tan bien con el mismo albino. En ese preciso momento, llaman en la entrada, provocando que algunas avecillas se retiraran por el susto.  
>-J-joder…- Murmura Gil, quien no sabía qué hacer. Si abrir o no…<p>

"Ding, dong" Se escucha nuevamente.

Suspira con un poco de fastidio. Así que ir a ver quién es.

-¡Buenos di….- La voz femenina es interrumpida en ese instante al tiempo en que la joven se sonrosa.

-E-elizabeta…- Dice con un hilo de voz.

-¡Gilbert!- Grita la otra sobresaltada sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven. Por alguna obvia razón empieza a mal pensar.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Agrega nervioso el prusiano.

La húngara simplemente reía estúpidamente, mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

De que siga en ropa interior tal vez sea algo normal, pero que este de esa manera en la casa de la persona, con la cual ya hay pequeños rumores sobre ellos, es algo anormal.

-¡N-no es lo que tú crees!- Se pone nervioso al analizar lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa chica.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- Empieza cuestionar la chica quien se moría por dentro.

-E-está mal interpretando…- Agrega el chico quien le da un tic en la ceja y se sonrosa.

Solo escucha la risa de la joven.

-Ten. Dáselo a Roderich cuando despierte- Contesta mientras le da una canasta con frutas al tiempo en que le guiña el ojo, se da media vuelta y se retira.

El otro simplemente se queda perplejo en la entrada, sin saber que jodidos hacer o decir.

**X**

Pone la canasta sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cual estaba llena de frutas. El albino se fija en una gran manzana roja, la toma, la limpia con su camiseta y al final le da una gran mordida.

Mastica sin preocupación al tiempo en que desvía la mirada para que esta misma se topara con el reloj el cual estaba colgada en la pared del mismo lugar.

9:47 am

-Ya casi serán las diez…- Se dice para sí Gilbert. Se queda pensativo unos instantes, y recuerda que Roderich aún sigue dormido. No duda; Sube los escalones y se dirige a la habitación del joven.

Abre cuidadosamente la puerta para entrar y acomodarse a un lado del otro.

-Kesese…-Suelta Beilschmidt al ver que el otro sigue descansando como un "bebé".

-Se-ño-ri-to…- Inicia a llamarle para que abra los ojos. Solo nota que el empieza a tiritar.

-Despierta- Agrega al tiempo en que le picotea una mejilla con su dedo índice. Ese mismo empieza a quejarse.

-Ya…- Murmura con un hilo de voz que aduras penas de puede escuchar. –Vash, por favor…- Responde mientras se voltea.

"¿Vash? ¿¡ME DIJO VASH!?" Frunce el ceño el joven gótico, como venganza le pellizca y jala la mejilla del otro para que despertara.

-¡Despierta idiota!- Grita.

-¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre cabrón!?- Se sobre salta el austriaco mientras se alza de a una con mucha pereza; Apenas y sabe dónde mierda se encuentra y quien jodidos lo despertó.

-¡No me ocurre nada!- Responde el otro mientras se le pone encima. -¡Es más! ¡Tú no puedes llamarme "cabrón", cabrón!- Agrega aún más molesto el prusiano.

-¡Quítate de encima imbécil!- Contesta el otro un poco alterado por ponerse encima de él en una pose demasiado comprometedora.

A Gilbert le llego la chispa.

-Oh…- Suelta mientras pone un poco más grave la voz. Se le acerca un poco más hasta que sus rostros están a unos centímetros de alejados.

-Señorito, hagamos cositas malas…- Se burla mientras hace un gemido bien extraño a los oídos de Roderich, estaba rojo como una cereza. Entendía bien la broma, pero aun así, era inevitable no sonrojarse con el grandísimo idiota del albino, quien era muy atractivo para sus ojos.

-T-tonto… Deja de decir esas estupideces- Responde el aristócrata al tiempo en que se oculta debajo de las sabanas.

El otro solo suelta una carcajada; Le gusta la idea de molestar al joven Edelstein de esta forma, así que se motiva y continua.

-¡Hay! ¡Señorito! ¡Me duele!- Inicia a gemir de una forma descontrolada para poner aún más nervioso al muchacho de cabello castaño.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Dice el otro quien seguía escondido. Aunque es sorprendido al sentir que el otro le había quitado con lo que se ocultaba.

-Viéndolo de otro lado, lo que dije… Eso, debe ser tu dialogo sabes…- Se queda pensativo el albino.

-¿¡Que!?- Grita Roderich muriendo de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, si es por ti seré el que tiene cara de pasiva- Contesta

"¿Dijo que tengo cara de pasiva?" Piensa el otro mientras le da un tic en la ceja.

-¡Mein gott! ¡Cállate de una jodida vez!- Empieza a protestar. Ahora no sabe si reír, o enojarse, por las estupideces que está diciendo este.

-Sabes…- Agrega el austriaco

-¿Qué pasa?- Dice el otro mientras sigue haciendo el papel del "pasivo".

El joven de cabello marrón suspira, y empieza a sonreír de una manera un poco… Seductora. Lo toma delos hombros y acto seguido, cambia totalmente la posición. Ahora él estaba encima del prusiano.

-Que ya me canse de estar abajo… Gilbert…- Contesta al mismo tiempo en que toma la mano del segundo germano y lame delicadamente la punta del dedo índice durante que pone una mirada seductora y le regala un guiño demasiado atractivo.

-E-eh... Señorito… ¡H-hay Dios mío porque me castigas de esta manera!- Dice de la nada al ver la actuación tan PERFERCTA de Roderich. Solo la última frase la entiende él mismo. No sabe que mierda hacer al percatarse de que sus mejillas le ardían nuevamente de la jodida vergüenza.

-Ah… ¿Por qué te cubres el rostro? ¿Acaso no lo disfrutas?- Le susurra en el oído al mismo tiempo en que le regala un gemido juguetón.

-¡No! ¡Q-que diga…! ¡Si pero no! -¡Y-ya no quiero jugar señorito!- Responde.  
>Eso es lo que quería escuchar Edelstein. No pudo evitar morir de la risa.<p>

-E-eres cruel… Juegas con mi mente de una manera horrible- Empieza el otro a lloriquear, solo por ver que el joven del rulo coqueto se burlaba de él. Solo recibió como respuesta la acción de que el segundo muchacho se quitara de encima de él y se sentara a un lado de la cama.

-Guten morgen… Gilbert…- Dice mientras calma su risa y le sonríe amigablemente.

-G-guten morgen…- Responde.

"E-este tipo… Me trae loco…" Piensa mientras lo mira.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pregunta!<strong>

**1.-Durante el transcurso de la historia ¿Que escena les gustó más?**


	15. Preparativos del amor

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, he vuelto para hacer que derramen miel…

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya Hidekaz, sabes que amo tu trabajo.

**Advertencias: **Romance para todas las edades… Hasta ahora. Claro, este capitulo va por días...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Preparativos del amor.**

_-No seas idiota. Dile lo que sientes.-_

…

**Lunes 16 de Octubre.**

-¿Por qué no le das una carta? Ahí podrías expresarte de mayor manera…- Escucha Gilbert desde un grupo de chicas que estaban ayudando a una de ellas. Que para oídos del albino, se trataba como un tipo de ayuda para motivar a la jovencita a confesarse. O eso es lo que él cree.

"¿Amor eh?" Piensa mientras sigue en su camino hacia un aula vacía para estudiar sus partituras. Ya que, Roderich, está literalmente ocupado. Ser la mano derecha del Director de la orquesta no es tan fácil.

Un buen concertino debe poseer excelentes habilidades musicales. Adicionalmente, debe tener un excelente sentido del ritmo, la habilidad de tocar con una variedad de **matices (1)** y la habilidad de interpretar música como experto. Siguiendo la guía del director, debe ser capaz de interpretar y adaptarse a su estilo e indicaciones. Manteniendo un constante aire de diplomacia, debe ser un gran solucionador de problemas y comunicador. También debe poseer un gran conocimiento de toda la partitura que la orquesta interpreta. Viendo de cierto modo… El señorito tiene todas estas capacidades, aunque esta vez haga un solo de piano, sigue siendo interesante.

Lo que le da curiosidad al joven albino es que: ¿Por qué jodidos Edelstein tiene que ayudar para los preparativos del concierto?

Eso no comprende. Pero aun así le viene dando un poco de igual.

-¡Gilbo de mi corazón!- Escucha gritar una voz tan malditamente conocida.

-Eh… F-francis…- Responde el otro joven con poca gana.

-Hey cariñin, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Agrega el mayor de cabello rubio.

-¿Eh? A mi nada- Contesta al instante.

-¡A mí no me engañas! Estas perdido porque no has visto a tú se-ño-ri-to- Dice Francis al tiempo en que alarga sus labios para demostrar una gran sonrisa al notar la reacción del otro gótico.

-Que dulce es el amour…-

-E-estás loco…- Dice mientras se aleja un poco, le da un tic en la ceja mientras sigue sonrojado. A eso le gusta el francés.

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor Gilbert!- Se ríe un poco -¿Acaso lo que dije es mentira?-

-¿Qué cosa dijiste?-

-Oh…- Suelta con un poco de fastidio al ver lo idiota que es su compañero. Pero antes de hablar jala al prusiano de la manga y se encierra en un aula "x" y vacía para conversar con él.

-Eh… ¿Por qué nos encerramos?- Pregunta tontamente otra vez.

-No seas idiota ¿No queda claro?-

-Hm… No…-

Francis bufa.

-Regresando al tema de antes… ¿No estas interesando en el doncello?-

-¿Quién jodidos es el doncello? ¡Cabrón! ¡No te entiendo para nada!-

-¡No me entiendes porque eres un gran estúpido! Y es más el doncello es ¡Roderich Edelstein!-

-Ah… Es verdad… Eh… No sé- Responde mientras vaga con la mirada.

Los ojos azules simplemente lo ven con seriedad. Dando a entender que lo quiere matar de a una.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque por lo que he visto hasta ahora, si lo estas-

-N-no quiero hablar de eso…- Contesta al instante Beilschmidt, intenta evitar hablar de ese tema, ya que le da pena que descubran de que él es (según su punto de vista) un maricón.

-Como sea… El amor es amor ¿No?- Añade Bonnefoy. Para el joven de cabello platinado es como si hubiese descubierto su sexualidad.

-S-supongo…-

-¿Piensas declararte?-

-¿Eh?-

El otro joven solo se queda pensando unos minutos, hasta que su mente y el concuerdan.

-En pocas palabras… Sería algo así como…- Suspende palabras para llamar la atención del segundo y así poder continuar. Una vez hecho habla.

-Roderich, tu voz es como una melodía, y cuando te veo, el ritmo por minuto de mi corazón aumentan súbitamente. Quiero preguntarte, ¿Quisieras ser parte de este hermoso **Capricho numero 24 (2)** en La Menor?-

Gilbert se sonroja al escuchar las palabras del francés. Capto el mensaje en unos instantes.

-Y-yo d-diciendo e-es-eso…- No tiene palabras para ello.

-Lo sabía ¿No te da curiosidad que diría él?-

-Y-yo… ¡C-cállate barbas!- Suspende. –Es mas ¿¡N-no se supone que debes de estar en tu sección!?-

-No me quieras cambiar el tema ¡Ya te pille!- Dice mientras le guiña el ojo.

-¡Francis cabrón!- Grita quien a duras penas puede ocultar sus estúpidas emociones.

-Discúlpame- Agrega el otro mientras intentaba controlar la risa. Ver a su camarada de esa manera era tan divertido.

-Ya, ya…- Responde –Si quieres ayuda yo te puedo ayudar querido-

-¿¡Que!?¿¡Estás loco!?¿¡Que crees que me diga!? ¿¡Si me dice que no!? ¡Y que después me vea como un rarito! ¡No imbécil no!-

Solo como respuesta Gilbert recibe una carcajada del franco.

Lo mira.

-Sólo dile, dile que es lo que sientes, sólo arriesgando sabrás- Suspira –Simplemente piénsalo, si te animas dime… Te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto- Concluye Francis Bonnefoy, quien se da media vuelta y se retira del aula dejando plenamente solo a Gilbert.

Solo él se queda mirando la puerta. Se queda pensando.

-Ahora… ¿Qué mierda hago?- Murmura.

"Declararme ¿Eh?" Piensa detenidamente.

**Jueves 19 de Octubre**

Una melodía en piano tan emocional y sentimental invade el aula. En pocas palabras aquella melodía era el concierto para piano n° 2 del célebre compositor ruso Rachmaninov, la cual ahora, era interpretada por un joven de cabello marrón y de rulo coqueto.

Roderich Edelstein.

-¡Maldición!- Se dice al tiempo en que desafino en una parte. Suspira y se ajusta los anteojos. Después de ello mira detenidamente las partituras. Pero es interrumpido al escuchar que llaman en la puerta del aula del piano.

-Adelante-

-¡Hola Roderich!-Agrega una voz femenina. Queda en claro que era Elizabeta.

-Oh… Eli, bienvenida…- Responde con voz agradable.

-¿Y ese milagro que no estas con tu caballero oscuro?- Pregunta la muchacha al tiempo en que le guiña el ojo coquetamente.

-¿Eh? ¿D-disculpa?- Dice atónito.

La chica simplemente suspira.

-Hablo de Gilbert ¿Qué se ha sabido de él?- Dice ella

-Ah… bueno pues…- Corta palabras segundos después de haber captado muy bien el mensaje de la húngara.

-¡Espera! ¡Él no es nada mío!- Contesta mientras se pone nervioso.

-¿Así? Entonces… ¿Por qué se quedó en tu casa el sábado por la noche?- Empieza cuestionar la chica.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Elizabeta! ¡No salgas con tus pensamientos tan tan…- No sabe que decir.

Sí, es totalmente extraño dormir en la misma cama con alguien, que hasta ahora, se te hace atractivo o más bien, que en tu más sano juicio te has vuelto loco por un gótico.

Solo escucha una ligera risa de la joven al notar el sonroso del austriaco.

-N-no te rías… No es para nada linda esta situación ¿Sabias?- Responde él siendo lo más sincero posible con la húngara, ya que con ella tiene toda la confianza del mundo.

-¡Qué lindo eres!- Responde, pero nota el rostro de disgusto del joven.

El simplemente desvía la mirada.

-Quien sabe… Tal vez en un futuro tú y él se besen, se den de la mano y duerman juntos…- Agrega – Pero lo último ya lo hacen, así que eso no cuenta-

-¡Elizabeta!- Dice y acto seguido, bufa.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Roderich!- Responde la otra un poco desesperada.

-Una persona que de verdad te quiere no te desprecia, ni te ignora, al contrario, siempre busca la forma de estar a tu lado-

-¡No quiero hablar del tema!- Grita al tiempo en que se pone como un jitomate. Es algo imposible no controlar sus estúpidas emociones cuando menciona alguna frase que haga recordar al idiota del albino.

-Bueno está bien… Cambiando de tema…- La señorita de cabello castaño suspira -¿Dónde será el concierto eh?- Pregunta.

Edelstein se queda pensativo unos segundos.

-En **Musikverein** **(3)**….- Responde.

-¡Espera!- Grita la chica con emoción -¿¡No estas mintiendo verdad!?-

-N-no es mentira, es verdad… Lo mismo dije cuando me dijo el director…-

-Aunque está un poco lejos, tengo en claro que es en el mismo centro de Viena…-

-Ya se… Solo tengo en claro que vamos a hospedarnos en un Hotel cerca de… Vamos estar ahí por una semana-

-Explícate…-

-El domingo que viene nos iremos directo al mismo centro de la ciudad y nos hospedaremos en un hotel- Responde mientras se ajusta los anteojos. –Y tendremos toda la semana que sigue para hacer ensayos generales y demás- Concluye.

-Interesante…- Contesta la chica un poco pensativa. Aun así, recuerda algo que tenía que hacer. Se despide del joven de cabello marrón y se retira del lugar.

Una vez fuera del lugar escucha la voz molesta del albino y una tan elegante…

"¿Esos dos que traman?" Se pregunta ella al ver a esos dos juntos hablando de un no sé qué.

Aunque a los pocos segundos nota que el franco la mira y sonríe de una manera muy poco común.

-¡Bonjour Elizabeta!- Saluda, al tiempo en que jala al prusiano, quien intenta taba zafarse mientras estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-¿Y ustedes dos que tanto hacen? Mas tu Francis.- Responde ella.

-¡No le digas, imbécil!- Grita desesperado Gilbert.

-¿Eh?- Ella se queda perpleja a las acciones tan extrañas de ellos dos. Frunce el ceño.

-¡Por una maldita vez. Díganme que es lo que pasa!-

Los otros dos, dejan de discutir y se quedan atónitos. Elizabeta enojada era un demonio.

Se regalan miradas. Y el albino acepta.

-Bueno mon amour. Como veras ayudo a este hermoso hombre…- Contesta mientras hace referencia a Beilschmidt –A que exprese sus sentimientos-

La chica se sorprende. Le dan unas ganas de gritar. Pero algo le da la chispa antes de seguir emocionándose.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Agrega la chica. Aunque el momento es interrumpido al escuchar la puerta del aula de piano abrirse y cerrar al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sabes de quien ahora ¿No?- Dice al instante al francés mientras se empieza a reír de la reacción tan estúpida y tímida del otro. Ya que el joven de cabello platinado se ocultó por detrás del rubio.

Bueno Francis no fue el único en reír, la chica también empezó a burlarse de una manera un poco discreta.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen acá?- Pregunta Roderich, quien había salido a no sé qué del aula donde estudiaba a solas. –Gilbert por favor no te escondas que ya te vi- Al fin de cuentas. Lo vio.

-S-se-señorito…- Responde el otro quien no podía controlarse. Lo avergüenza que se rían de él solo por estar enamorado. Y peor aún, de su supuesto tutor y amigo…

Se queda pensando…

"¿Los amigos se besan?" Se cuestiona.

Sus mejillas se han tenido de un color carmín tan intenso.

Acto seguido, tanta era la vergüenza que lo impulso a abalanzarse al austriaco y ocultar su rostro en su hombro.

-¿G-gilbert? ¿Q-que es lo que pasa?- Empieza a preguntar atónico el joven de cabello marrón por tal acto tan extraño. Aunque también era algo inevitable no sonrojarse con ello.

-¡Míralos! ¡Se burlan de mí! Diles algo señorito…- Murmura como niño pequeño mientras sigue ocultando su rostro. Al fin y al cabo el otro término correspondiéndole el abrazo al tiempo en que le acariciaba la cabeza en forma de consolación.

Francis y Elizabeta simplemente contemplaban el paisaje. Intercambian miradas.

-Ya, ya…- Contesta el joven del rulo coqueto sin comprender nada.

Mientras tanto Gilbert, quien estaba entre el cuello y hombro del otro, se percató de ese agradable aroma tan adictivo. Sentir que lo acaricia de una manera tan tierna y cariñosa; Era inevitable sentirse tan bien y feliz por aquello.

-Ellos se quieren mutuamente ¿Verdad?- Murmura en voz baja la muchacha hacia al francés.

-Sí, solo que los dos son muy tontos y no se dan cuenta de ello…- Agrega de la misma manera –Es por ello que ayudo a Gilbo…- Concluye

**Viernes 20 de Octubre.**

-¡Estás loco!- Inicia a protestar Gilbert

-¡Claro que no lo estoy!- Le responde Roderich mientras le estrecha un traje de sastre.

-¡Me niego a usar esa cosa!-

-¡Deja de ser idiota! ¡Solo será un maldito día!- Agrega -¡Es más! La última vez te vestiste como un estilo de aristócrata frustrado-

Al albino le da un tic en la ceja al escuchar eso. Le da ganas de responderle, pero mejor calla. Pero por lo mencionado desde la boca del señorito, recordó algo.

"_- No sé cuándo te vayas a declarar, pero si lo vas hacer hazlo de una manera linda y masculina que quede claro- Agrega Francis._

_-Aja… ¿Y cómo jodidos lo hare?- Responde de mala gana._

_-Se supone que debes de saber qué es lo que le gusta- Replica Elizabeta, quien por lo visto decidió igual ayudar al idiota del prusiano. –Yo pienso que le debes de dar algo que le agrade- "_

"–_Sabes, a mí no me gustan mucho las rosas, para ser sincero…- Suspira –Me gustan más las lilium…-_

_-Y-ya veo…- Piensa –Entonces para la otra te daré una lilium-"_

Le cae la chispa.

Empieza a reír como estúpido. Y Roderich no le entendía, durante toda la parte de la semana ha estado de un modo extraño.

Suspira.

-Bueno… Como sea… Solo para eso te llame hablar Gilbert…- Agrega él.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo para eso?- Responde atónito

-Si, solo para eso-

-¡Pero señorito!-Empieza a hacerle berrinche.

-Nada, nada, tengo que estudiar y tú también- Pero es interrumpido con un abrazo sorpresa del segundo –Por el amor de Dios, Gilbert, eres un pesado-

-No me importa-

-Bueno, bueno ¡Ya entendí!- Se sonrosa –S-si te puedes quedar…-

El albino al escuchar aquello lo suelta y le regala una sonrisa muy infantil.

-B-bueno…- Intenta cambiar el ambiente el austriaco. –Veamos como haz mejorado en dictado ¿Quieres?-

-Está bien…- Dice el otro mientras alza los hombros sin preocupación.

-¿Para ti que significan las notas musicales?- Pregunta Beilschmidt antes que nada.

El joven de cabello marrón toma asiento en el banco del piano y toca unas notas al azar. Mientras tanto el prusiano solo escucha con atención. Y se da cuenta que solo toca 2.

-Para mí son solo figuras con un solo significado… Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do…- Responde –Bueno ¿Qué es lo que toque?- Pregunta.

-Mi y Sol…- Contesta al instante. –Tal vez…- Suspende palabras; Mira hacia arriba unos segundo antes de continuar –Tal vez eso signifiques para mí-

De la nada los ojos violetas como los rojizos chocan entre sí. Estaban enamorados. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraron entre sí... Como si tuvieran el secreto más maravilloso del mundo entre ellos.

Por lo tanto Edelstein al escuchar eso, intenta controlarse un poco. Intenta no darle mucha importancia por ahora… No quiere ser grosero o algo por él estilo, solo lo que quiere es un poco de tranquilidad para no distraerse en el próximo concierto que debutaran este tipo y él.

"Mi sol" Solo entender eso, le hace feliz.

Guarda silencio. Y le sonríe al otro. Solo esa estúpida sonrisa bastaba para el joven gótico.

**Domingo 22 de Octubre**

-¡No! ¡Mierda! ¡No!- Grita desesperado el albino al tiempo en que rebuscaba en sus malditas maletas.

No estaba el maldito traje de sastre que le dio el señorito.

"Puta suerte" Piensa Gilbert con mucha molestia. Suelta una maldición hacia el cielo. No lo pensó de más y le pidió de gran favor a la fagotista: Elizabeta. Que guarda sus cosas en el bus, al tiempo en que se echaba a correr como idiota.

Todo lo que hacía solo por un estúpido traje.

Pasaba por la cera y doblaba por las calles con una velocidad que ni hasta el mismo demonio podía alcanzarlo.

-¡Disculpa!- Grita hacia una de las jovencitas que estaba ahí la cual la empujo por error. Si por error ya que no era su intención, oh estúpida suerte.

Llego pronto a su casa, sube locamente por los escalones de a dos en dos, llega a su habitación y toma el estúpido traje. Cierra de una la puerta y salta de tres por las escaleras. Sale endemoniadamente de la casa y corre nuevamente, aumentando aun cada vez más la velocidad.

Mira su reoj de pulso.

6:57 pm

-¡Mierda!- Suelta. Aunque para su maldita suerte, estaba a 4 cuadras de la estúpida Universidad.

Siguió corriendo sin parar; Su estúpido corazón parecía como el de un colibrí volando.

"Estúpido, estúpido traje de mierda…" Literalmente estaba odiando esas ropas. Para milagro los autobuses aún seguían ahí, aunque para colmo, ahí estaba su verdugo.

Roderich.

-¡Idiota!¿Porque llegas tarde?- Le dice el austriaco literalmente molesto.

-¡Si supieras por qué llego tarde no me gritarías!-

El otro simplemente calla.

Gilbert bufa.

-Como sea, mejor subamos, idiota- Dice el señorito al tiempo en que sube rápidamente al bus.

El otro solo jadeaba por el estúpido cansancio de la estúpida carrera del demonio que hizo. Respira hondo y sube.

Mira a todos sentados con pareja, a excepción de Roderich quien se sentó al fondo junto a la ventana, este mismo solo mirada hacia afuera sin ninguna preocupación.

Seguía jadeando, aunque la voz del mismo le llama la atención.

-Si quieres descansar siéntate y punto- Agrega

El gótico solo se le queda viendo, alza los hombros en forma de aceptación y toma asiento al lado del aristócrata.

Los autobuses inician su camino hacia el **Luxury Collection Hotel, **el cual estaba más cerca de Musikverein. El silencio invade el lugar.

Ellos dos miran el atardecer y como oscurece durante el camino. Notan como las calles se iluminan por las luces artificiales.

Los pensamientos del austriaco eran profundos, pero de repente recuerda que… El director había mencionado que las habitaciones eran para dos personas. Y que para colmo a él le tocaba con ese albino.

Se sonroja como nunca lo había hecho en toda su maldita vida.

"Compartir los mismo estúpidos aposentos con él… Durante una semana…" Se queda atónito, no sabe si sentirse bien o incomodo o feliz. ¡No sabe!

No sabe si la suerte lo acompaña o algo así.

Así pasaron por 3 horas…

"9:46pm" Marcaba su reloj, al verlo por llegar al hotel.

Es demasiado lujoso a plena vista, como elegante por dentro. Candelabros colgaban desde los techos, pinturas lujosas adornaban la recepción al igual que algunas habitaciones. Muebles de lujo entre otras cosas.

Era demasiado bello el lugar en verdad. Según para la vista del señorito, quien ya había bajado del bus y se dirigió junto al director para ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto el albino, se había distraído en un negocio. En una florería.

Para las horas que eran, era muy obvio que estaba cerrado, pero por los grandes ventanales del lugar, destacaban miles y miles de flores. Y de la nada se topa en unas que le llamaron la atención.

Esta vez no fueron rosas.

Esta vez fueron Liliums.

Unas que a plena vista de él y de lo que recuerda, según en la época victoriana, esas flores blancas representan la pureza, la elegancia, la inocencia y la dulzura.

Para él era inevitable pensar en el señorito.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Matices: <strong>Matiz en música es cada uno de los distintos grados o niveles de intensidad o de tempo en que se interpreta una determinada música.

**2.- Capricho No. 24 en La Mayor: **Es el último de los veinticuatro que escribió el compositor italiano Niccolò Paganin.

**3.- Musikverein: **Es un edificio que alberga varias salas de conciertos y otras instituciones musicales, que se abrió al público el 6 de enero de 1870. La sala principal es famosa por su acústica, que la sitúa entre las tres mejores salas del mundo en lo que respecta a la sonoridad._**Para ser sincera, esta sala me llamo mucho la atención**_**.**

**4.- Luxury Collection Hotel: **Este es uno de los hoteles más destacados y lujosos en Viena – Austria, ya que esta a 7km de Musikverein.

**¡Preguntas!  
><strong>Sigue siendo la misma de siempre:  
>A) Durante el transcurso de la historia ¿Cual es la parte que les gustó más?<p> 


	16. Mi Concierto Debut

**Notas del Autor:**

Y regrese para darles una gran dosis...  
>Este capitulo fue inspirado por una canción que se me hizo muy linda: <strong>Lacrimosa Holhelied der liebe. <strong>Se las recomiendo escuchar.

Quiero que quede en claro que este capitulo ESTA LARGO. Y no digan después que no les avise.  
>Al fin llego lo que todas nosotras queríamos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Mi Concierto Debut**

_-Todo lo que ocurre… _

_Ocurre entre Tú y Yo-_

…

-¡Gilbert, idiota! ¡Espera!- Empieza a gritar el austriaco quien estaba cansada de caminar.

El prusiano no sabe si burlarse o mira con "extrañeza" al otro. Pero bueno, el bufa y después suelta una carcajada.

-¡Por favor! Si apenas estamos a pasos de la habitación ¿sabes?- Replica el joven albino, quien llevaba algunas maletas. Se rie un poco mientras se voltea, pero al hacerlo nota lo cansado que estaba el otro.

Se queda pensativo unos minutos. Y lo mira seriamente.

-¿Q-que sucede?- Pregunta el otro sin entender por qué esa mirada tan pensativa mientras lo veía.

-Nada, nada- Agrega –Dame las llaves de nuestra habitación- Dice mientras estrecha la mano para recibirlas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Contesta al instante con muy poca confianza.

-¡Que nada hombre! Vamos confía en mi- Responde. El joven de cabello marrón lo mira raro por unos milisegundos. Suspira y le da las llaves.

-Espérame aquí ¿Está bien?-Le guiña el ojo, atractivo.

"¿Este loco que tramara?" Piensa Roderich al tiempo en que arquea una ceja y se rasca la cabeza muy curiosamente.

Mira su reloj de pulso.

"10:39 pm"

-¡Se-no-ri-to!- Escucha gritar al prusiano quien estaba llegando corriendo.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Porque jodidos nunca entiendes que no debes correr por los…- Es interrumpido al instante por sentir como el estúpido de Gilbert lo tomo de sorpresa y lo cargo de una, recordando la última vez que lo hizo.

-Pasillos….- Agrega con un hilo de voz -¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Bájame por el amor de Dios!- Inicia a protestar

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No acaso estabas cansado?- Pregunta

-¡Si, pero no era necesario esto!- Contesta mientras sus mejillas se colorean de carmín.

-No importa…- Dice valiéndole todo lo que está rogando el señorito para que lo bajara.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Este idiota hará que mi estúpido corazón haga un maldito **crescendo (1)**!" Piensa sin poder controlar sus emociones. Pero gracias al señor, llegaron muy pronto a la habitación la cual se les fue asignada.

-Bueno, llegamos…- Agrega la voz ruidosa del germano, al tiempo en que suelta a Roderich. Él solo se siente aliviado porque al fin siente sus pies en el piso.

-¡Ya no vuelvas hacer eso!- Dice.

-¿Seguro?- Replica el otro mientras le sonríe. El otro solo desvía la mirada fingiendo demencia.

-B-bueno…- Suspira, y mira detenidamente la habitación.

Tapizado en un estilo vintage color beige, el cual iba de juego con un candelabro pequeño que estaba colgado en el centro del aposento. Dos camas individuales, que a plena vista se veían demasiado cómodas a la primera. Una TV de plasma que estaba cerca del gran ventanal que era acompañado por cortinas largas y espesas, de color guinda mientras portaba diseños dorados entre ellas.

Un tapete de área hacia aún más juego con el lugar. Cuadros de compositores había en el mismo lugar.

-¡Yo seré en primero en ducharme!- Anuncia Gilbert

-a-ah… S-si…- Asiente el señorito quien le da un poco de importancia.

Simplemente mira al joven de cabello plateado saca sus cosas y se mete al baño.

Guarda silencio unos momentos al tiempo en que se tira en la cama. Mira el techo sin preocupación. Pero por alguna causa o razón, voltea un poco y se topa con el estuche de su violín.

Alarga su brazo y lo toma. Se sienta, al mismo tiempo en que empieza a abrir el estuche de color negro, para dar a relucir al delicado instrumento de cuerda.

Lo saca al igual que el arco, bueno no solo eso saco, sino que también saca una piedrita muy especial cuyo nombre tiene denominado como **brea(2)**.

Antes de empezar a afinar el instrumento, toma el arco como la piedra tan frágil. Toma la nuez para darle más tensión al acompañamiento del violín e inicia a frotar las crines sobre la brea, para que este impregnadas del polvo que suelta este y así asegurar el agarre a las cuerdas del mismo.

Una vez listo el arco de cuya longitud era de 74cm, toma la almohadilla y se la coloca a dicho instrumento. Se lo coloca en el hombro izquierdo y realiza un tipo de pinza entre la cabeza y el nombro. Se acomoda e inicia a afinar.

Pero para desgracia de Edelstein, es interrumpido por esa maldita voz tan conocida. Aunque no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa delicada al escuchar lo que pasaba.

Estaba cantando.

"**¡Kartoffeln schälen! ¡Kartoffeln schälen und alt Deutschland!" (3)**

Se escucha desde el baño, y para el señorito era inevitable no poder reír. ¿Qué tenía de relación esa canción inventada por él con su estúpida ducha?

Calma un poco su risa, ya que Beilschmidt callo.

Suspira, y sigue con lo de su instrumento. No lo piensa y recuerda una melodía que recién estudio.

"**Vivaldi Concerto in A Minor**" (4)

Mientras tanto Gilbert, quien estaba en la ducha. Desde ahí escuchaba las notas mágicas del austriaco.

-Ah…- Suspende Gilbert, mientras el agua cae sobre su rostro. Queda en claro que le encanta como Roderich interpreta la música. Con esa forma tan limpia y elegante. Por alguna razón, recuerda la primera vez que escucho a su señorito interpretar.

"Aunque no fue para nada lindo ese estúpido golpe" Piensa.

Termina de enjabonarse como enjuagarse. Cierra las llaves del agua caliente y de la fría.

Ha terminado de darse la ducha. Limpia con cuidado el espejo empañado del baño.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Pero quien demonio es esa hermosa persona!?- Agrega al tiempo en que mira su borrosa figura.

Su torso desnudo esta mojado y algunas gotas de agua se deslizan cuidadosamente, al igual que en los recovecos canales de sus músculos y en las hendiduras de las cicatrices que tiene. Se mira detenidamente unos momento, y nota laz ona donde fue fracturado de las costillas.

Bufa.

Toma la perilla de la puerta, y abre sin ninguna molestia.

Una vez afuera, escucha aún mucho más mejor la melodía que tocaba el aristócrata.

Mientras tanto, el otro solo al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, dirige su vista hacia allí. Aunque para colmo, fue su perdición al hacerlo.

Desafina en una nota, pero su arco choca contra la cuerda Mi, haciendo que se rompiera y rebotara a su dedo medio, al tiempo en que le dejaba una ligera cortada.

La sangre empieza a brotar, pero de una manera no tan exagerada.

-¡Maldición! ¡Gilbert! ¿¡Por qué no te cambiaste adentro!?- Grita el otro desesperado por lo ocurrido. Pero el no pudo evitar quedarse mudo, con tan solo ver el cuerpo tan marcado y atlético del prusiano. La toalla blanca cae un poco por las caderas de este, dando a relucir las curvas de los oblicuos.

Al joven de cabello castaño se le seca la boca.

Ese estúpido camino que nacía hacia una zona mucho más personal e íntima.

Su corazón late muy rápido. MUY rápido.

-¡S-señorito! ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el otro preocupado por lo de su dedo. No lo piensa y se le acerca.

Roderich esta atónito y la perplejidad lo acompañan. Quitándole la voz literalmente.

"¿E-este idiota no se preocupa por su estúpida toalla?" Piensa.

Gilbert simplemente toma la mano semi dañada por culpa de la cuerda tan delgada.

-¿Acaso no te duele?- Dice

Edelstein se moría por dentro.

-¡Señorito! ¿Acaso no te hable?-

-A-ah…. S-si…- Suelta. Pero sus ojos se abren aún más de lo que ya estaban. Sus mejillas arden de la vergüenza. Sentía como su sangre circulaba en su rostro.

-¡G-Gi…. ¡Gilbert! ¡Para de una maldita vez!- Protesta, ya que el otro simplemente le beso el dedo.

-¿Eh?- Replica - ¡Yo! Siento tan amable contigo y ¿Así me agradeces?-

-¡No es eso! Solo es que… Eso… Tu… ¡Eso!- Empieza a atragantarse.

El joven de cabello platinado no le entiende. Se alza de hombro y se pone de pie.

Agarra sus ropas, al tiempo en que se dirige al baño nuevamente para vestirse.

El austriaco simplemente escucha el alocado de su corazón.

Se quita los anteojos al tiempo en que se toma la curva de su nariz. El sonrojo no desaparece, ahí sigue presente. Después del todo, el dolor en su dedo sigue presente, a duras penas puede cerrar bien su mano.

Pero vuelve en sí. Recuerda el cuerpo del otro joven. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las cicatrices.

A los pocos segundos, escucha nuevamente la puerta abrirse. Esta vez, ya todo estaba normal. El albino en su ropa interior y ya.

-¿Acaso no te vas a cambiar?-

-¿Eh?- Se queda unos momentos suspendido. Y nota que aún sigue en sus ropas normales.

-A-ah… Si, horita…- Contesta él mientras pone sus anteojos en la mesita de noche estilo victoriana.

**Lunes 23 de Octubre**

Roderich se acomoda, y siente el ligero frio de la temprana mañana. Por alguna razón o causa, se percata de una calidez tan maravillosa. No quiere despertar, ya que tiene en claro que aún es temprano. O eso es lo que su consciencia le dice.

No pasa demasiado el tiempo como para darse cuenta que su cabeza estaba reposando sobre algo suave, pero a la misma vez duro. Eso, exactamente eso, le llama la atención. No lo piensa de más, ya estaba demasiado consciente, y abre los ojos poco a poco… Una vez abiertos, parpadea y su mirada violeta, se topa contra el pecho de alguien… De Gilbert.

Siente como su corazón emprende una nueva carrera desde muy temprano, al igual que su sangre, la cual le quema las mejillas de la vergüenza.

-¡G-Gi-Gilbert!- Dice con un hilo de voz.

"¿¡Qué jodidos hago en la misma cama con este!?" Se cuestiona al tiempo en que se alza y cae accidentalmente. Siente que su alma se le va, al notar que el albino simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Por unos segundos dejo de respirar gracias a ello. Pero todo, bueno, casi todo, vuelve a la normalidad. Ahora a responder la pregunta.

¿Qué demonios hacían compartiendo la cama?

Edelstein se queda pensativo unos momentos. Ya lo recuerda: Todo por el berrinche de que el gótico quería la cama que eligió el mismo austriaco. No se solucionó nada, todo termino en una discusión que al final se quedaron dormidos juntos por el cansancio.

Traga saliva.  
>Tan solo con pensar que durmió nuevamente entre los brazos de ese idiota le da vergüenza, aunque a la vez lo hacen feliz. Solo su rostro aparte de mostrar lo tenido de color rojo que estaba, dibujo una sonrisa.<p>

…

El joven de cabello castaño, después de lo ocurrido en esta mañana, decidió dejar dormir al prusiano, y salir un rato. Para su buena suerte se encuentro con Elizabeta en el lugar. Y decide quedarse con ella para pasar el rato simplemente.

Eran las 7:36 am. Y Sol ya iluminaba muy bien el lugar.  
>Ellos dos salen del hotel para ir directamente a un café, que por una razón a la joven húngara le dio curiosidad visitarla.<p>

Bajan por los escalones de la entrada principal del lugar. El clima era un poco frio, y el olor era de lluvia. Y quedaba en claro que por la noche llovió, ya que por donde caminaban había algún que otro charco por ahí.

-Dime Roderich ¿Qué tal tela estas pasando con Gil?- Pregunta la chica un poco curiosa, pero igual haciendo tema porque el silencio le incomodaba.

-¡Ah!- Se queja un poco –Me sigo preguntando porque ese tonto no se quedó con su hermano…- Replica.

La muchacha se ríe, ella sabe muy bien que intenta mentirle, pero no lo hará. A los pocos minutos se percata de que este joven, no portaba ropas formales, como normalmente acostumbra.

-¡No llevas ropa formal!- Agrega sorprendida provocando que Edelstein se sobresaltara un poco.

-E-es lo primero que vi…- Excusa.

-¡A mí no me mientes! ¿Quieres llamar su atención verdad?- Insinúa Elizabeta.

Portaba una playera polo de cuello redondo color negra, los cuales hacían juego con unos pantalones un poco formales. Y encima una camisa de cuadros. Por lo mismo del frio, llevaba un saco y una bufanda roja.

Literalmente, el llamaba mucho la atención.

**X**

No obstante, vista desde la "perspectiva de Gilbert", tenía un gran carácter: una estructura formidable con imponentes remates, puntiagudos miradores apoyados sobre ménsulas ornamentadas y ventanales de arco de medio punto con cristales inmaculados. La profusión de destalles de mampostería parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas gótico. Bueno, este solo se quedaba observando y admirando a la vez el lujoso hotel. Ya que este mismo se encontraba en el porche, y desde ahí se asomó por la ventana vidriada y contemplo la gigantesca araña que colgaba en el techo del vestíbulo al estilo _"fantasma de la ópera"._

No lo piensa demás, acomoda el estuche de su flauta, y baja por las elegantes escaleras de madera tallada las cuales portaban una alfombra roja sangre.  
>Una vez que su pie izquierdo toca el piso de mármol blanco, es interrumpido por algo que le llamo la atención.<br>El llanto de un pequeño.

El germano volea discretamente y nota las grandes y pesadas lágrimas que recorrían por el rostro de ese mismo. No comprende por qué llora pero no le agrada esa idea. Y se le ocurre un plan.

Toma el estuche y saca la flauta transversal platinada e inicia a armarla. Pero al hacerlo inicia a llamar la atención de algunas personas que estaban presentes en el hotel, a excepción de sus compañeros de orquesta. Después del todo, su vestimenta oscura al igual que la flauta llamaba la atención. O es lo que parecía.

Afina al instrumento de viento madero, una vez listo empieza a interpretar una pieza al tiempo en el que se le acerca al pequeño; Con ojos violetas y el cabello blanco e incluso largo, recogido en dos trenzas que llegan un poco más abajo de su cadera. Tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, y un rulo en su cabeza, por alguna razón se percató de que ese niño, se parecía un poco al señorito.

Se queda pensando unos minutos, sin interrumpir la melodía. Ya que gracias a ello paro el llanto…

"¿Es niño o niña?" Resonaba en la mente del gótico.

Alza los hombros, dando a entender que le da igual.

**X**

-Y dime ¿Cómo es que te perdiste?- Pregunta Gilbert.  
>-Solté la mano de mi mamá… Y…- El pequeño corta palabras, por lo visto, no quiere hablar del tema.<br>-Ah… Bueno, tal vez te entienda- Responde el joven de ojos rojizos al tiempo en que voltea a ver al pequeño albino. –No te preocupes, estaré aquí hasta que vuelvan por ti-Agrega el tiempo en que le regala una gran sonrisa re confrontable.

El niño, simplemente se sonrosa. Bueno según Beilschmidt piensa que es una niña… Tanta es su curiosidad que, como respeto, simplemente preguntara por el nombre.  
>-¿Cómo es que te llamas?- El joven de ojos violetas le mira.<p>

-M-me llamo…- Duda en decirle – Me llamo… Dominik- Responde.

"A-ah… Es niño…" Por unos momentos el gótico se sintió incómodo.

-B-bueno… Yo soy Gil….- -¡Dominik!- Es interrumpido por una voz tan conocida. Alza los ojos, y siente como su alma se le va. Y su sangre emprende una carrera alocada.

-¡Hermano!- Grita el pequeño. El albino pone los ojos como platos. Se queda atónito y no sabe qué hacer.

"¿Estuvo todo este tiempo con el hermano menor del señorito" ¡Qué jodidos! ¿¡Esto es una sueño verdad!? ¿¡Verdad!?" Grita dentro de sí.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Pregunta un poco enfadado el mayor, al tiempo en que recibe entre sus brazos al niño. Aunque no recibe respuesta del mismo, simplemente, se pone a llorar sobre su hombro.

-Ah…. E-está bien, entiendo entiendo…- Responde él mismo mientras frota su mano sobre la espalda del menor para tranquilizarlo. Alza sus ojos hacia la dirección de la entrada al hotel, pero se sorprende un poco al mirar a Beilschmidt quien estaba sentado en las escaleras del mismo lugar, mientras este miraba hacia otra dirección de una manera tan relajada.

-¡G-Gilbert!- Saluda el joven de cabello marrón, al tiempo en que se le acerca.

-E-este… Hola…- Contesta el joven de cabello plateado mientras dirige su vista hacia los ojos violetas que tanto le gustan. Se sonroja un poco que ese mismo se le acerco.

-¿Estuviste cuidando de él?- Pregunta. Su rostro dibuja una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! Soy una gran y maravillosa persona! ¿Verdad?-

El joven austriaco suelta una ligera risa al escuchar lo que acabo de decir.

-Gracias…- Responde.

…

-Al fin y al cabo, solo me vinieron a ver…- Dice Roderich.

-¿Así? Ya veo…- Suspende el otro joven, quien dejaba el estuche de su instrumento a un lado suyo, al tiempo en que toma asiento en una sillón del hotel junto con el señorito.

-Si… Simplemente les di los boletas para la entrada del concierto…- Agrega -¡Por cierto! ¿Qué tal se comportó mi hermano?-

-Bien… Y sabes, no se parece para nada a ti… Bueno, solo por el rulo, los ojos y ese lunar-

-Ah…- -Bueno no importa… Viene siendo como un mini tú, solo que en una versión…-

-Como una versión tuya…- Replica Edelstein mientras mira detenidamente al otro.

Esa mirada profunda y cálida estremecía un poco al muchacho de ojos rojizos…

"Creo, que ya es momento…" Piensa el mientras le regala una sonrisa.

**Miércoles 25 de Octubre.**

Ellos dos se encontraban a las afueras del Musikverein, uno con el estuche de su respectivo instrumento. Ya que termino los ensayos del día. Por lo visto se dispone a llover. Esas nubes grises y oscuras a la vez, lo daban a entender.

¿Lloviendo en época de otoño? ¡Qué demonios!

Aun así de cierto modo es porque está avisando que el clima está cambiando y que se volverá más frio. Si… Muy pronto se acerca el invierno.

El austriaco decide regresar al hotel, así que se da media vuelta hacia esa dirección. Gilbert lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- Pregunta

-Pues al hotel, ¿A dónde más?- Agrega – Es más se ve que va a llover…-

-¡Por favor!- Suelta una carcajada el muchacho de cabello plateado –Vallamos a un parque que vi por aquí cerca- Propone al tiempo en que le toma la mano al otro. Y señala a la dirección que este mismo quiere ir. Para sorpresa de Roderich, el mismo albino lo tomo de sorpresa entrelazando los dedos.

Para el otro joven, era un maldito enigma corresponder o no eso… Su corazón anda descontrolado. No lo entiende en absoluto.

-P-pero…-

-¡Nada! ¡Vamos! No le pasara nada a tu cuerpecito si le cae agua ¿O sí?-

-Awawa….- Se muere de la vergüenza.

Beilschmidt se voltea con una gran y simpática sonrisa al escucharlo, aun así de la anda, siente como el joven del rulo coqueto le corresponde la acción de hace rato.

Este mismo le mira… Ese enrojecimiento del rostro, especialmente cuando se produce por vergüenza, era muy lindo en esos momentos. Su rostro desviado hacia otra dirección para ocultar ese color carmín tan característico.

Ellos dos frenan en la esquina para esperar que los autos pasaran. Así que el señorito aprovecha para mirar el reloj de pulso.

4:58pm

"Muy pronto será las cinco…" Piensa mientras siente la brisa semi húmeda y fría, al tiempo que portaba calidez hacia su rostro.

Al mismo albino se le notaba como que agradaba este tipo de climas.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba, eran los atardeceres con lluvia… Que la luz del atardecer siguiera presente y las gotitas hicieran juego con el mismo.

Entre más se acercaban al parque que decía Gil, alguna que otra persona huía del lugar solo porque muy pronto iba a llover. Poco a poco se vean los árboles frondosos, los pequeños lugares con pasto, etc. El lugar está un poco vacío por lo visto. O eso creía ya que cada vez que pasaban caminando por el lugar, aparecía una que otra pareja.

Ellos dos toman asiento en una de las bancas de madera color chocolate. Y el silencio los invade.

El joven austriaco suspira.

-Nada más… ¿Nada más vinimos para esto?- Agrega Edelstein mirándole serio, al tiempo en que arqueaba una ceja.

-No…-Responde

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo quería pasar el rato, solo eso…- Replica suspendido el otro germano.

-Ya ve….- Es interrumpido al instante el otro, por tan solo sentir una pequeña gota de agua caer en su nariz. Mientras tanto Gilbert se le acerca y le quita los anteojos.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- Grita el otro; Es como si le hubiesen quitado algo valioso. Pero calla al instante al ver que el muchacho de ojos rojos se los pone.

-Estas cosas no tienen aumento…- Dice burlonamente -¿Para que los utilizas?-

-Me vería muy simple si ellos…- Suelta, pero al instante escucha una pequeña risa agradable del otro.

…

Y las gotas de cristal que caían del cielo empezaron a entonar una nueva melodía e invadía todo el lugar.

-¡idiota!¡Si me llego a enfermar será por tu maldita culpa!- Protesta Roderich enfada, intentando huir de la lluvia

-Ya deja de ser tan aburrido…- Le responde rápidamente Gilbert, quien en esos momentos se le acerco de golpe, tomándolo de un brazo y acercándolo a él.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-

-¡Bailemos señorito!-

-¡Estás loco!-

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy!- El austriaco nota la alegría que llevaba por dentro el otro. Los saltos y brincos que lo obligaba hacer, lo mataban de la risa.

-¡Sigue viviendo al ritmo de las dulces gotas de la lluvia!- Dice cantando así como si nada

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Agrega el joven de cabello marrón sin poder parar de reír.

-Yo que se…- Se alza de hombros –Solo lo dije por decir…-

-Cantas horrible-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy como un ángel cantando y eso lo sabes!- Dice el otro mientras sigue dando vueltas como tonto.

-¡Espérate que nos vamos a caer!-

-Si te caes yo te sostendré…- Suelta estúpidamente.

-¿Q-que?- -Nada nada…. – Interrumpe el albino, un poco avergonzado.

La lluvia aumenta de intensidad, pero eso no impidió que esos dos siguieran actuando como niños pequeños jugando, cantando o lo que fuese en el mismo lugar. Sus cabellos empapadas al igual que sus ropas; No se preocupaban tanto por sus estuches, ya que, de cierto modo, eran impermeables.

El albino se tira en el pasto de una de las jardineras, agotado por las estupideces que empezó a hacer. Tenía tiempo que no hacía algo así en su vida. De cierto modo el austriaco hizo lo mismo que el otro, quedando al lado de Gilbert, simplemente viendo el cielo nublado, gris…. Al tiempo en que sentía la gotitas de lluvia caer.

Jadeaban del cansancio, se notaba por el pequeño vapor tan cálido que salían de sus bocas.

-Kesese…- Escucha el joven de cabello revoltoso

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, solo que me gusto este día….- Replica.

Roderich lo mira sonreír. Mira todo de él, su piel blanca, sus pestañas como cabello y cejas plateados… Todo…

"A veces solo lo necesito a él, y a su fastidiosa forma de ser…" Piensa al tiempo en que le regala una sonrisa al otro, quien se queda atónito ante aquello.

**Jueves 26 de Octubre.**

-No lo soy…-

-¡Claro que eres un aprovechado! ¿Cómo es que tienes una foto mía durmiendo?-

-Para hacerte _Bullying…- _Escucha tontamente el albino, mientras escucha el moqueo del joven austriaco, al tiempo en que le miraba extraño. Por alguna razón, los de la recepción llaman en ese momento.

-¿Eh?- Sueltan extrañados los dos. Los dos se miran con curiosidad.

¿Por qué maldita sea han llamada?

-Contestare…- Responde el albino quien toma el teléfono de la habitación rápidamente antes que el señorito.

-Hallo…- Agrega mientras pone la voz más grave. –Ah… Si…- Dice mientras arquea una ceja.

El otro joven solo lo miraba sin entender que es lo que le decían.

Cuelga.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- Pregunta curioso.

-Que te llego un presente- Contesta el joven Beilschmidt quien se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Pero al hacerlo pone los ojos como platos.

En la entrada estaba un gran arreglo floral. Eran lirios color violeta con rosas blancas al igual que algunas orquídeas.

Gilbert toma el arreglo, pero mientras tanto vio la pequeña tarjeta que colgaba de este.

"_Muchas felicidades._

_Con cariño: Vash."_

¿A qué venia eso?

Para él era inevitable no fruncir el ceño.

-¡Espera! ¿¡E-eso es para mí!?- Pregunta atónito

-Sí, es para ti, de parte de Vash…- Responde de mala gana y seco, al tiempo en que se lo da.

-Ah…- Suelta de la nada Edelstein mientras se le dibuja un pequeño sonroso un poco insignificante al recibir las flores.

Y en ese momento llaman a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Agrega de mal humor Gil

-S-supongo que es…- Corta frase al ver que nuevamente el joven albino abrió la puerta.

-¡Muchas felicidades Rodi!-

"¿Rodi? ¿Felicidades? Que carajos…" Le da un pequeño tic en la ceja al otro.

-E-elizabeta…. G-gracias…- Murmura, un poco avergonzado. Literalmente no está acostumbrado a esto.

-¡Bien! ¿¡Y en donde vamos a celebras eh!?- Grita la joven muriendo de la alegría.

-¿Celebrar que demonio?- Pregunta Gilbert Beilschmidt quien no tenía la mínima jodida idea de lo que hablaban.

En ese mismo momento la húngara se sorprende.

¿Cómo es que no sabe qué día es este?

-¿¡COMO ES QUE NO SABES QUE DIA ES HOY!?-

El otro solo alza lo hombros despreocupado. La chica se enoja.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de TU señorito!- Grita mientras recalca más el "tu".

Al gótico le cae ya la chispa. Ahora se siente en el infierno.

¿Cómo es que nunca se le ocurrió?

-T-tranquila… C-creo que no es para tanto ¿Sabes?- Dice el joven de rulo coqueto intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¿¡Cómo!?¿No se supone que eres el señorito de Gilbert?- Agrega. Eso mismo incomoda a los jóvenes –Si es así, ¿Cómo es que no sabía que hoy cumples años?-

-Eh…. Eli… Por favor…- Replica el cumpleañero, quien estaba avergonzado por las palabras de la otra.

"¿El señorito de Gilbert? ¡Qué demonios!" Piensa, aunque este mismo lo piensa de otro modo, es algo cierto, este idiota es el único que le llama de esa manera. Y por ahora, se acostumbró a ello.

-Bueno… Como sea… Por fin ¿En dónde vamos a celebrar?- Cambia el tema rápidamente -¡Conozco un muy buen restaurant acá cerca!-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunta el albino

-N-no es para tanto, en verdad…-

-Se llama **Le Ciel (5)-** Responde ella ignorando a Roderich - El local es muy bonito y el ambiente, tanto del personal, como de los comensales, exquisito. El piano hace que sea muy agradable- Con tan solo mencionar algún piano, es como si hubiera pescado al austriaco.

-¿Ah sí? Suena interesante ir… - Dice el joven de ojos rojizos.

-Sí, con eso de que nos dieron este jueves nada más para disfrutar…- Repone la joven Héderváry –Ya que mañana se hacen tres ensayos y es el concierto desde luego…-

-Seriamos nosotros y me hermano supongo…- Responde Gilbert, después del todo, se está poniendo de acuerdo con la joven de cabello castaño.

-¡Exacto!-

A los pocos segundos, se le ocurre una mejor idea Beilschmidt antes de que siguieran con sus planes.

-Saben…. ¿Por qué no mejor esto lo celebramos mañana después del concierto?-

-¿Cómo?- Dicen al mismo tiempo

-Si, ¿Por qué no celebramos mañana después del evento el concierto y el cumpleaños del señorito?-

Los otros dos jóvenes se quedan sorprendidos a la buena idea que dio el muchacho gótico.

-¡Es buena idea!- Suelta Edelstein sorprendido. Sí que lo estaba.

-Literalmente…- Agrega la chica

-¡Lo se!¡Soy tan genial!- Su estúpido egocentrismo jamás lo deja de lado. Y el del rulo extraño, se ríe solo por eso.

Elizabeta se voltea para mirar a su amigo quien cumple años en este día, pero de la nada, le llama mucho la atención las flores.

-¿Quién te las dio?-

-E-eh… Ah…. V-vash…- Dice un poco avergonzado.

Ella al escuchar eso, siente un aura un poco enfada de parte del otro. Simplemente sonríe.

Está celoso.

Decide no pensarlo de más, sabe muy bien que ese joven hará algo. Algo muy sorprende para ella y para su amigo. Por una muy buena razón pensó eso de "celebrar".

"Yo sé que el podrá… Yo lo se…" Piensa satisfecha.

**Viernes 27 de Octubre.**

Gilbert deja el estuche en los camerinos de los hombres; Arma la flauta mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario donde estaban los demás jóvenes de la orquesta para hacer los últimos ensayos generales del día, ya que, por supuesto, en este mismo día era el concierto.

Suspira, y por alguna razón, te topa con Elizabeta, quien llevaba a la mano su Fagot.

-Hey hola- Agrega saludando

-¡Hola Gil!- Responde amablemente -¿Ya estás listo?-

-¡Por supuesto! No, espera… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Al concierto ¿A que más tonto?- Dice la otra, pero al mismo tiempo nota que el mismo joven se pone un poco nervioso al tocar el tema.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer Gilbert?- Empieza a cuestionar.

-Y-yo nada…-Intenta evadir el tema -¡Mira! ¿Porque no mejor vamos haya? Ya empezaremos con los ensayos….- Dice mientras se le adelanta.

"¿Este tipo que pretende?" Piensa curiosa.

-¡Eh! ¡West!-Escucha una vez que ella llega al escenario. El mismo albino empezó de cariñoso con su hermano.

-B-bruder… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¡A tu asombroso hermano no le pasa nada!-

El de ojos azules simplemente lo mira con mucha extrañeza. Por cómo está actuando su hermano, no era algo tan normal… o eso es lo que pensaba.

-Bueno… Mejor vete a tu lugar- Agrega su hermano menor.

-¿¡Eh!? P-pero…-

-Es mejor que le hagas caso…-Dice Roderich, quien estaba detrás del joven de cabello platinado.

-¡Señorito!- Responde al instante.

-Gilbert, deja de jugar y vete a sentar, voy a pedir la maldita afinación-

-Ah…. S-si…- Agrega el otro un poco pensativo.

Y por supuesto, de eso se percató el joven austriaco por la actitud de ese mismo

¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Le da poca importancia, y se proyecta en el trabajo de la afinación.

-Bien… Eduard… Podrías dar el La ¿Por favor?- Se dirige hacia el primer Oboe, un joven de cabello corto rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. Uno de los conocidos de Iván.

La afinación se realiza con el oboe precisamente por la calidad del sonido del instrumento, que proyecta más y es un sonido enfocado, penetrante y estable a pesar de los cambios de temperatura, pese a que algunos opinen lo contrario… O eso es lo que piensa Roderich, recordando por qué siempre el oboe deba dar siempre la nota de afinación.

Una vez listos todos los instrumentos, Edelstein, se dirigen a escuchar uno por uno cada sección. Empieza con la sección de cuerdas. A los pocos minutos a los del miento madera. Pero este mismo frunce un poco el ceño.

-¡Gilbert! Esta un tono bajo…- Le grita un poco enojado.

"¿Por qué anda tan distraído hoy?" Se dice, mientras lo mira un poco fastidiado.

-A-ah… Si… Perdón-

"¿Qué?"

El joven de cabello marrón se está empezando a preocupar por la actitud del mismo. Desde la semana pasada hasta la de ahora, está actuando demasiado raro. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Elizabeta ya está sospechando, y cueste lo que le cueste descubrirá que es lo que le pasa a ese albino.

**X**

3:47pm

Finalizaron los ensayos del momento.

Elizabeta se apura en guardar el instrumento en el respectivo estuche, para salir corriendo como bala hacia donde esta ese idiota egocentrista.

Sale rápidamente del camerino de mujeres y corre por los pasillos del gran edificio hacia la salida. Doblando muy bien cada esquina para alcanzarlo. Pero por alguna muy buena razón choca contra quien estaba buscando.

-Elizabeta…. Si te ve el señorito te va…

-¡Cállate!- Dice la chica mientras lo jala hacia un lugar para hablar a solas –Necesito hablar contigo AHORA-

-¿Eh? Pero… Estoy ocupado…-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-Necesito… Hacer algo…- Agrega nervioso.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa? ¡Ya dime, idiota!-

El joven solo roda los ojos, no quiere decirle, ya que es algo un poco vergonzoso, según para él. Solo lo único que hace es quitarse la perforación que tiene en el labio.

-Necesito verme muy bien para hoy…- Contesta al tiempo en que le guiña el ojo y se da media vuelta.

Ella se queda plantada atónita sin comprenderle tal acción. Simplemente suspira.

**X**

El concierto iba a iniciar a las 7:00pm. Mientras tanto aprovechaba muy bien el tiempo Beilschmidt, quien ya se había dado una ducha.

Toma la ropa de sastre que va a utilizar en este día, y se lo coloca, tomándose su tiempo.

Una vez listo, sale con el estuche de su instrumento colgando en su hombro izquierdo.  
>Cierra cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación la cual se le fue asignada. Camina tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel, hasta llegar a las escaleras de madera tallada, por cuales baja. Y no era de esperarse, pero para algunas mujeres del lugar, se veía demasiado atractivo y llamativo. Pero él simplemente lo ignora.<p>

Está nervioso.

Y no es por el concierto.

Si no, por la gran locura que se le estaba pasando desde hace días por la cabeza. Y que ahora, era el momento.

Una vez afuera, se dirige a la florería la cual le llamo mucho la atención el último día.

Frunce el ceño, solo por escuchar esa estúpida campanita que tanto le molesta. Pero gracias a ello, una joven que usa un traje rosado con bordes dorados, mangas largas y una falda blanca larga al igual que un mantel blanco le hacia compañía. Su cabello es largo y castaño con un ahoje. En su cabeza usaba flores rosadas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Pregunta esta joven amablemente.

-G-guten tag…- Agrega él un poco nervioso –Por casualidad… ¿Tiene liliums blancos?- Responde arqueando la ceja un poco curioso.

-Claro- Replica la joven mientras señala donde estaban ubicada esas flores. -¿Qué cantidad va querer? ¿Es para regalo?-

-Solamente quiero una….- Contesta avergonzado.

La chica se sorprende un poco. Conocer el significado de las flores por colores y cantidad, es de buena ayuda.

-¿Sabías que una lilium blanca significa amor puro?- Le dice la joven al tiempo en que se acerca a recoger una de esas bellas plantas.

-Si… L-lo sabía…-

-Qué lindo de tu parte- Replica ella.-Toma…- Agrega mientras le estrecha la flor blanca, la cual le puso un pequeño listo lila.

-D-danke… ¿Cuánto va … - - No es necesario, será cortesía de la casa- Le interrumpe

-P-pero…- El albino no comprendía. Pero tanto insistía ella que le termino haciendo caso.

El sale del negocio. Seguía igual de nervioso, pero ya se acercaba la hora del concierto.

Suspira, y mira las nubes grises que se acercaban; Aunque el sol seguía presente ahí mismo.

El mismo olor a lluvia era agradable en ese momento cuando se acercaba al Musikverein.

Ya está totalmente listo. Solo falta algo.

Y es la respuesta.

**X**

-Así e vez mucho mejor…- Dice su hermano menor, quien, por alguna extraña razón lo peino.

-M-me veo…- Agrega el otro viéndose en el espejo -¿¡Quién es ese hermoso hombre!? ¡Lo quiero besar!-

Lud, no pudo evitar no reír.

El peinado hacia atrás, arreglando el estúpido y revoltoso cabello de su hermano, le sentaba muy bien, y más por el traje de gala.

Después de todo, vio la flor blanca que esteba en el camerino del mayor, pero prefiere no preguntar nada. Mejor calla y sale del lugar.

-Nos vemos en el escenario…- Dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

El albino mira cómo se cierra la puerta. Y el simplemente suspira. Saca del estuche su flauta y la arma, para tenerla lista antes de comenzar el concierto.

Sigue sin creerlo lo que va pasar, ya que va ser algo que va estar marcado en su vida.

…

Mientras tanto Roderich, se encontraba conversando con el director, y por alguna muy buena causa, le acabo de decir que se celebrara en el mismo restaurant después del concierto.

Esta feliz por ello; No se puede creer que hará un solo en el instrumento que más ama en este maldito mundo.

Las emociones y los nervios no los puede controlar. Aunque se siente un poco mal porque no ha hablado formalmente con Gilbert, quien esa persona, esta actuando bien raro ante su presencia.

Se preocupa. Tanto que hasta empieza a pensar si es que hizo algo o le dijo una cosa que no fuera de su agrado.

Suspira.

-Bueno… Muchacho, da lo mejor de ti- Agrega el director, quien sale del lugar. Ya que los aplausos de los invitados y espectadores que disfrutaran del concierto ya están presentes en el lugar. El concertino, que por ahora tomaba su puesto, ya había salido para afinar a la orquesta.

Sale del camerino en el que estaba él, y camina de una forma tranquila por los pasillos hasta llegar atrás del escenario para que el mismo director lo invocara, para salir a la luz.

E arregla su corbata de puntilla veneciana.

Pone la mejor sonrisa que tiene. Y sale al escenario para recibir los aplausos.

…

-Dios mío… Tocan hermosos mon ami…- Dice Francis chillando de la alegría.

-Cállate rana, no dejas escuchar- Responde Arthur sin poder creerse que el mismo francés fue invitado por parte del albino idiota.

-¡Oh!- Murmura el otro al escuchar bien. Pero no solo por la melodía, sino porque Gilbert de vea demasiado atractivo. Según su perspectiva.

Bueno no solo él, también el austriaco se veía "apetecible"

-Solo espero que cumpla su palabra- Agrega así como si nada el rubio de cabello ondulado

-¿De qué mierda hablas? Mejor cállate-

-¿Quieres saber?-

-No me interesa…-

-¿Seguro?-

-Cállate mierda….-

-Gilbert se va a declarar hoy, después del concierto-

Arthur se muerde el puño que hizo con la mano para no poder gritar por lo que acabo la estúpida rana.

"¿Es enserio?" Piensa sin poder creerlo

-Si le dice que no, para algo tiene mi hombro mi querido Gilbo…-

El otro solo lo mira de reojo intentando darle a entender que callara por el momento. Pero antes de que callara Francis, agrega algo más.

-Tú, me acompañaras para espiar…- Dice al tiempo en que le regala un guiño y voltea para seguir viendo a la orquesta y al pianista tocar.

Kirkland se pone como una manzana roja.

**X**

-Mi hijo… Es todo un solista…- Dice Angela Edelstein, al tiempo en que abraza a su hijo. Mientras tanto Geroge, el padre del mismo le da un ramo de rosas blancas.

-G-gracias…- Responde algo orgulloso el mismo

Cada uno de los jóvenes que componen la orquesta, eran felicitados por sus mismos familiares, flores y regalos, había por todos lados.

Flashes de cámaras hacían compañía en esa noche.

Frederick y Maritza, los padres de Lud y Gilbert, los felicitaban también. Al mismo albino, le dieron un ramo de las flores que le gustan. Ya que, gracias a su buen estudio y esfuerzo, hizo un buen acompañamiento con el solista.

En ese momento, todos los jóvenes de la orquesta, fueron invitados al restaurant del cual hablo ayer con Elizabeth y el señorito.

-¡Mon amour!- Grita el francés, quien llevaba flores igual para su querido amigo.

-E-eh… Hola… Barbitas-

-Deja de llamarme así…- Dice el otro mientras frunce un poco el ceño –Bueno cambiando de tema ¡Estuviste hermoso!- Agrega al tiempo en que lo abraza.

-Gracias…- Responde, pero es interrumpido al sentir que ese mismo lo toma del hombro y le guiña un ojo.

-Solo por ahora te deseo suerte…-

-¡Ya! Solo haces que me ponga más nervioso de lo que ya estoy…- Pero antes de terminar la frase, ve que el mismo joven de ojos azules se retira con Arthur.

No lo piensa demás, y se dirige a su camerino para guardar su instrumento al igual para recoger esa maldita flor.

"Siempre me dije que jamás seria cursi… Pero tenme a mi aquí…" Piensa el joven gótico.

Por lo tanto Roderich, mira que ese mismo se retira a los camerinos, y una pequeña mueca de disgusto se le dibuja en el rostro.

…

Él fue sincero con el director y sus familiares, diciéndoles que esperaría al idiota de Gilbert, afuera del edificio donde fue el concierto.

Estaba sentado en los escalones, totalmente aburrido, con el estuche de su violín a un lado suyo.

Suspira, y por lo más raro que fuera el frio aumenta un poco. Y una gota traviesa cae en los anteojos del mismo, provocando que este se los quitara.

-Oye… ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?- Pregunta una voz conocida.

"Al fin llego…" Piensa un poco fastidiado ya que lo tuvo que estar esperando.

-¿Te hago compañía guapo?-Se burla

-¡Cállate! Agradece que te espere…-

-Gracias…- Dice

-¿Qué?-

-Gracias, ¿Eso querías escuchar no?-

-Dime que es lo que tienes…- Replica preocupado Roderich, quien literalmente llego al grano.

-Ah… Pues nada… ¿Por qué?-

-Estas actuando raro últimamente… No eres... El mismo- Responde mientras se pone de pie y se cuelga el estuche, quedando cara a cara con él albino.

Solo mira como ese alza los hombros. Frunce el ceño.  
>-¡D-dime que es lo que te pasa!- Grita.<p>

-N-no me pasa nada...-  
>-¡Claro que si! ¡Este no es el Gilbert que yo conozco!-<p>

El otro se queda en blanco.

Suspira.

Pero antes de Roderich mencionara palabra alguna, es interrumpido al tiempo en que el otro, solo le estrecha la flor blanca.

-¿A qué viene esto?- Pregunta mientras se sonrosa y arquea una ceja.

-Te prometí darte una ¿No? Yo recuerdo que estas flores te gustan-

-Eh… Si…. Gracias…- La toma cuidadosamente, y la mira por unos instantes.

-E-este, bueno entonces ya nos….- Calla al ver la piel blanca del rostro del albino la cual se volvió en una piel color carmín

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta…- Suspende antes de continuar. Los nervios lo consumen por completo.

-¿Eh?-

"Nervios de la vil mierda…" Piensa fastidiado.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?-

-¿De qué demonios me hablas? ¿Estas bromeando verdad?

El otro solo niega con la cabeza.

-Solo es algo que me puedes dar tú solamente…-

-¿Qué diablos?- Agrega sin entender

-¿Puedes o no?- Repone

-E-está bien…- Contesta sospechoso.

-Bueno, entonces, solo queda con que debes de cerrar los ojos-

"¿Cerrar los ojos? ¿Acaso me quiere robar o qué?"  
>Duda al principio, pero al ver la tranquilidad del otro lo convence.<p>

Gilbert suspira. Acto seguido toma el rostro del austriaco y le da un beso. Roderich siente los labios húmedos del otro. Su corazón ya no lo aguantaba. Todas las emociones le recorrían por el cuerpo.

De momento, les faltaba oxígeno y tuvieron que parar.

Beilschmidt suspira y aclara la voz al mismo tiempo.

-Solo quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo y conmigo….- Agrega –Solo esto lo diré una vez…-

El joven de cabello castaño se queda atónito; No podía creer lo que acabo de escuchar, y de lo que estaba viendo y viviendo. Lo mira directamente. Los ojos rojizos como los violetas quedan uno a uno.

-Bien… Entonces…- Suspira –Tu… Roderich…. ¿Quieres….-

El abre más los ojos. Y en ese preciso momento, empieza a caer una pequeña brizna la cual era acompañada por un pequeño viento húmedo.

-¿Quieres ser parte de la sinfonía de mi vida?-

El silencio los invade a ambos al tiempo en que ellos mismos sienten las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

Su corazón se le quería salir.

El color de la sangre se le sube completamente en el rostro de Roderich. Se las ingenia y decide responder.

-¿Qué nombre obtiene la línea de en medio del pentagrama?- Agrega

El joven de cabello plateado, sonríe. Al tiempo en que abraza al señorito.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Preguntas!<strong>  
>¿Que les pareció el capitulo?<p>

1.-** Crescendo: **_Aumento progresivo de la intensidad de un sonido._

**2.- Brea/Pes: **_Es una especie de piedra la cual _se obtiene por destilación de ciertas maderas. Se utiliza para untarlo en el arco de los instrumentos de cuerda y darle agarre en las cuerdas.

**3.- ¡Kartoffeln schälen! ¡Kartoffeln schälen und alt Deutschland!: **_Lo que dice aquí es: ¡Pelando papa! ¡Pelando papas! ¡Pelando papas como en la vieja Alemania!_

**4.-Vivaldi Concerto in A Minor: **_Un muy buen concierto y guía de estudio para un violinista._

**5.- Le Ciel:**_ Este hotel se me hizo muy lindo y elegante. Aunque por lo que vi, es uno de los más caros y cercanos del Musikverein._


	17. ¿Dulce o… ¿Por qué no mejor travesuras?

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Y he vuelto cariños!  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>¡Esto es un capitulo con **SEXO explícito**! Ya están advertidos; Así que ya es cosa de ustedes si lo leen o no. Solo una cosa, si es positivo de que leerán, no dejen sus teléfonos móvil o tabletas, etc. Al alcance de alguien que puedan arruinarle la tarde/noche (Lo dice alguien que ya experimento eso)

2.- Malas palabras.

3.- Vocabulario sexual.  
>4.- ¿Iván gótico? ¡Dios mío! ¡Es perfecto!<p>

**Disclaimer: **Hima – papa, usted es amor puro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**¿Dulce o…. ¿Por qué no mejor travesuras?**

"_**El primer Movimiento"**_

_-Continúa… Tócame, abrázame, bésame… Devórame-_

**…**

-En pocas palabras… Simplemente nos mojamos a los estúpido ¿No?- Dice Roderich enfadado al darse cuenta que el mismo peli plata llevaba una sombrilla.

-¡Claro que no!- Responde el otro al tiempo en que lo toma del brazo juntándolo hacia a él. Tanto era el acercamiento que incluso el mismo austriaco se sonrojo.

"Primero… Él siendo tan sincero y ahora esto… ¡Dios! ¿¡Esto es un sueño acaso!?" Piensa mientras en que se cuestiona el mismo. Por alguna razón se toca discretamente los labios. Y de reojo mira al albino.

"¿Por qué su beso se me hizo conocido?" Analiza al tiempo en que arquea una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo pasa?- Agrega Gilbert, quien se da cuenta de que el mismo señorito le miraba curioso. Le acaricia la mejilla cariñosamente a la misma vez.  
>Él simplemente le mira directo a los ojos.<br>-¿Por qué yo?-

Esos ojos violetas y profundos, brillaban mucho más de lo normal. Y de ello se percató el joven gótico.  
>Suspira, al tiempo en que sonríe.<br>-Para ser sincero… No se… Pero…- Suspende palabras mientras guía su vista hacia al frente mientras mira las gotas de lluvia caer.

-Fue tu corazón lo que me acabó de enamorar-

Edelstein un poco sobresaltado por ello. No lo piensa de más y cambia el tema en un instante.

"¿P-porque es tan sincero? ¡Demonios!"

-¡Vamos! Llegaremos tarde a la celebración…- Agrega como excusa; Para no verse tan descortés y grosero, toma de la mano al otro.

El albino simplemente sonríe satisfecho.

**X**

-No estoy tan acostumbrado para este tipo de cenas…- Dice Arthur al tiempo en que devora la cantidad de comida que había en su cubierto.  
>Francis por lo tanto simplemente lo miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras saboreaba el alimento.<br>Lo traga.  
>-Tú me vienes dando igual… Los que me preocupan son el doncello y mi Gilbo- Agrega.<p>

-¿No según tú los ibas a espiar?-

-Iba… Viene del pretérito imperfecto…- Responde a la vez.

-A-ah… S-si…- El joven de ojos verdes no comprendió lo que dijo. Pero prefiere no discutir del tema. Ya que, un músico discutiendo con un poeta… Iba ser un pequeño problema aquello.

-Bueno… No quería mojar mi hermosa cabellera…- Dice Bonnefoy

-¿Ustedes de que hablan?- Agrega Elizabeta, quien se acercó a cenar con ellos, ya que, se le hacía un poco aburrido estar con su familia. Según ella, porque lo que en realidad quería, era escuchar el "chisme" sobre Roderich y el otro.

-Nosotros hablamos de la palabra "Iba" la cual viene del "pretérito imperfecto"- Responde al instante el franco. Aun así, ni ella misma le entendió.  
>-Cambiando el tema… ¿Ya escucharon los rumores de que habrá fiesta de disfraces este martes?-<p>

-No…- Dice el joven de cejas frondosas.

-¡Por supuesto!- Suelta el otro rubio –Esa idea la tuvieron los de pintura… Y acepte para que se hiciera- Presume su "buena acción" mientras guiña un ojo.

-Eso a nadie le interesa rana, simplemente preguntó si sabíamos o no…-

-¡Mira! ¡Solo porque ando tranquillo! ¡Si no ya te hubiera arrancado esas estúpidas cejas!-

A los pocos minutos, después de que el silencio los invadió, simplemente escucharon la melodía de piano la cual era interpretada en ese mismo momento en el restaurant.  
>-¡Yo!- Se escucha claramente aquella voz al igual que la carcajada que se escucha desde la entrada del lugar. Provocando que los jóvenes como los invitados de la orquesta voltearan hacia la dirección donde se escuchó.<br>-¡Por dios! ¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso?-

-¿Cómo que porque? ¡Deben de saber de la existencia de esta asombrosa persona!-

-Tsk… Ese idiota…- Murmura el inglés

-¡Gilbo!- Grita el otro llamando la atención del albino y del aristócrata.

-¡Hey!- Responde al instante mientras se acerca a la mesa donde de ubicaban los chicos, al tiempo en que jalaba del puño del saco del mismo señorito.

-Valla, al fin llegan… ¿Qué tanto hacían haya fuera en plena lluvia?-

-Nada en especial ¿Por qué?- Responde Gilbert.  
>-B-bueno… Yo iré con mis padres….- Anuncia el joven austriaco al tiempo en que voltea el rostro hacia la dirección donde el cree que estaban. Por suerte si estaban, pero la expresión que portaba cambio completamente.<p>

-V-vash…. Suelta en con un hilo de voz.

Elizabeta se percata de ello.  
>-¡Roderich!- Le habla.<br>-¿Q-que pasa?-  
>-¿Y tus lentes?-<p>

-¿Eh? E-espera….- Responde él, al mismo tiempo en que saca del bolsillo derecho de su saco negro un estuche del mismo color, el cual portaba los anteojos.

Se las coloca.  
>Y por lo mientras, Gilbert simplemente le observaba sonriente a su lado.<p>

Héderváry, Bonnefoy y Kirkland, solamente intercambian miradas. Principalmente el joven de ojos azules y la muchacha, se miraban satisfechos.

**Sábado 28 De Octubre.**

-¿¡Porque tan temprano!? ¿¡Porque!?-

-Hermano por favor… Deja de hacer escandalo…- Responde Ludwig mientras subía las maletas al autobús.

-¡Pero West! ¿¡A quien jodidos se le ocurre regresar a **Salzburgo**!?- (1) Grita mientras mira su reloj de pulso.

5:09 am

Empieza a hacer su berrinche.

Roderich, mientras salía del hotel, mira hacia la dirección donde se ubicaban los autobuses, y su vista choca contra la figura del albino quien estaba quejándose como un niño pequeño con su hermano.

"¿Tan infantil es?" Se pregunta mientras se ríe ligeramente, al tiempo en que se va acercando.

-¡La vida está contra mía!- Escucha el mismo joven de cabello marrón al llegar donde estaba ese idiota.

Suspira.

-Por favor Gilbert… No es para tanto.- Dice sobresaltando al otro joven, el cual se le queda mirando "embobado" mientras que el otro solo subía sus maletas.

-¡E-espera! ¡T-te ayudo!- Responde al instante después del reaccionar. Y solo mira como el otro se pone a reír.

-¿Y-y ahora qué?-Pregunta desconcertado

-Nada…- Replica al instante Edelstein, mientras controlaba su risa. –Solo que… Eres medio tonto…- Agrega mientras le da las maletas.

-¡Mira una cosa es que yo sea tu…- Suspende palabras al instante al notar que pasaron dos jóvenes

-Tu…. Alumno… Tutorado…-Dice bajando poco a poco la voz.

Calla, al tiempo en que se agacha un poco avergonzado.

-Ya… Ya…- Agrega el otro muchacho mientras le hace "pat pat" en la cabeza del albino en forma de consolación.

En ese mismo y preciso momento, ellos ya se encontraban solos. Los demás alumnos de que conformaban la orquesta ya estaban en los autobuses, y solo estos, faltaban.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- Grita demasiado avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrosadas, al tiempo en que alza la vista. He ahí donde su corazón se vuelve loco.

Observar al señorito sonriéndole de una manera tan amable como cálida a plenas horas de la madrugada. Es realmente… Hermoso. Según la perspectiva de Gilbert.

No lo piensa demás. Este momento era demasiado tentador. Así que lo toma de la muñeca; Acto seguido. Lo acerca hacia a él mientras le incrusta un cariñoso beso.

El aristócrata responde, pero a los pocos segundos se separa de una, un poco sorprendido.

-¿¡P-pero que te pasa!?- Suelta mientras ponía los ojos como platos por tal acto al igual que sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín. La vergüenza le quemaba el rostro.

El joven gótico simplemente ríe, mientras le sostiene el rostro.

-Nada, nada…- Contesta al tiempo en que lo abraza. Pero al hacerlo siente la cintura tan delgada del otro. Por alguna razón se le hacía algo suave sentirlo.

…

8:17 am

-¡Me duele es trasero!- Anuncia Gilbert mientras se estira, al bajar del autobús. Por lo tanto, bosteza a la misma vez.

-¿Es necesario decir eso?- Pregunta el joven de cabello marrón mientras arquea una ceja.

-¿Qué? Tener sueño y que te duela el trasero, no es nada lindo-

El otro intenta no reír. Las estupideces que dice este lo entretenían.

Por alguna razón lo observa mucho más mejor gracias a la luz del sol que ya había a esas horas. Detenidamente. De pies a cabeza. Lo analiza completamente.

Era demasiado atractivo para él.

Por alguna razón recuerda lo que paso el domingo pasado.

Recordar el estúpido cuerpo tan atlético y tan: "Deseable" del mismo Gilbert, era un poco incómodo.

Se muerde el labio, al tiempo en que desvía su mirada hacia otro lado.

"¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?" Piensa mientras intenta ignorar la imagen tan "provocativa" que tenía en su mente.

-Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dice Beilschmidt, quien aparece detrás del señorito. A causa de ello, se sonroja, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡N-na-nada!- Responde nervioso, al tiempo en que se voltea. Pero al hacerlo queda cara a cara con el otro.

Esos ojos rojizos tan profundos, seductores como provocadores, ponían de una manera tan extraña al otro.

"¿¡Que es lo que pasa!? ¿¡Porque este tipo me causa esta sensación!?" Se desespera un poco.

-¡C-cierto! R-recordé que iban a venir por mi…- Excusa -¡N-nos vemos el Lunes!-Agrega mientras se da media vuelta y toma sus maletas.

Por lo mientras el albino se queda atónito por aquello.

-¿P-pero qué demonios…?- Suelta mientras mira como el señorito se alejaba.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Lud quien lo sorprende.

-¡H-hermano!- Suspira –No pasa nada… Creo…- Dice mientras se rasca su mentón.

El joven de ojos azules, solamente lo mira un poco curioso.

Suspira.

-Espero que sea así…- Dice el otro mientras sonríe un poco.

…

-E-elizabeta…- Agrega con un pequeño hilo de voz el austriaco al ver que la misma joven estaba en la sala tomando té mientras conversaba con la madre del joven. Claro, era de esperarse que ella misma haya llegado aún mucho más temprano que el mismo.

-Hey… Hola…- Saluda mientras sonríe.

Por lo tanto, Ángela Edelstein, la respectiva madre del joven, solo mira con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Guten tag…- Saluda ella.

-M-madre… H-hola…- Responde, al darse cuenta de lo mal educado que se vio por no saludar a su madre. Se acerca y besa delicadamente la mejilla suave y cálida de su "creadora". Aunque la joven húngara se percató de lo distraído que anda hoy en día.

Ante ellos, solo ella piensa en una sola cosa.  
>Y es en Gilbert.<p>

-Bueno, los dejo solos chicos… Con su permiso- Responde la dama de cabello marrón, mientras se pone de pie y se retira del lugar.

Héderváry solo espera hasta que la señora saliera del lugar.

Una vez que su misión se cumplió, cambia su mirada mientras la guía hacia donde estaba Roderich. Este solo se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Q-que sucede?-

-Ese es mi dialogo ¿Sabes?- Responde -¿Sucedió algo interesante?-

-¿De qué o qué?-  
>-¡Por Dios!- Suspira –De ti y de Gilbert-<p>

-A-ah… Eso… Nada en especial…-

-¿Entonces porque tan distraído?-

-Por nada…-

-No te creo-

-¡Es enserio! ¡No ha pasado nada!-

La muchacha bufa.  
>-Pensé que tú y el iban hacer algo más interesante después de la celebración- Dice mientras desvía su mirada y se hecha a reír.<p>

-¿¡Que!? ¡N-no!- Se sonroja.

-Hay que aburrida relación- Replica ella, mientras saca un "manga" de su bolso.

"Esta chica…" Piensa él mientras mira con atención la portada de aquel comic japonés.  
>Dos jóvenes en la portada, la imagen era un poco provocativa a plena vista.<p>

Claro, el mismo austriaco se sacó de "onda" al ver que abajo indicaba que era lectura para adultos. Bueno, no era de esperarse, ellos dos ya tenían más de los 18. Pero ver algo fuerte entre dos hombres, es algo un poco…."Tentador" según él.

Ella se da cuenta.

-¿Quieres leer?- Pregunta, mientras le estrecha otro manga que llevaba.

-N-no gracias…-

-¡Por favor Roderich!- Grita la chica mientras se acerca al otro, al tiempo en que abre el mismo pequeño libro en la parte "fuerte".

Por lo tanto el joven Edelstein se sonroja.

-¡Elizabeta! ¡Por amor de Dios!-

-¿Qué? Aja… Con que has estado teniendo pensamientos carnales ¿eh?-

-¿¡Que!?-

-A mí no me engañas, esta no es la primera vez que te enseño lo que yo leo…- Lo mira seria –Tu nunca te habías puesto de esta manera con solo ver esto….-

Él solo guarda silencio.

-E-esta es la segunda vez que me enseñas eso….- Responde, pero igual duda en lo que dijo.

La joven Héderváry lo mira con malicia, y su rostro forma una sonrisita satisfactoria. Eso pone nervioso al otro muchacho.

-Bueno, si es así… Entonces… Veamos algo…- Agrega; Saca de su maleta una computadora portátil, color rosa con blanco.

-¿Q-que pretendes poner…?-

-Algo para alimentar tus pensamientos lujuriosos….-

-Esto, no puede ser verdad….-

…

Gilbert estaba tirado en el pasto natural semi – verdoso, del parque en el cual piso por primera vez.

Miraba el cielo azul quien estaba lleno de unas nubes blancas y esponjosas.

Por milagro en ese preciso momento llega su pequeño "Gil"; Se posa en el pecho del albino, al tiempo en que inicia a piar.

-Hola pequeñito…- Saluda mientras acaricia la cabeza emplumada del ave.

-Si, hola- Agrega una voz un poco conocida.

Pone los ojos como planos.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Gil! ¿Ya sabes….- No termina la frase, ya que al alzarse se topa con la figura de un joven un poco más alto que él.

-I-ván….- Suelta con un hilo de voz.  
>Portaba pantalones negros al igual que rotos, de acompañamiento llevaba botas, una chamarra de cuero y cadenas colgando. Se quería reír un poco por la playera color gris que portaba, ya que como estampado era una calavera hecha al estilo desayuno.<p>

"¿Y-y este tipo que?" Se pregunta un poco desconcertado por la vestimenta que porta.

-Qué demonios… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo simplemente pasaba por acá ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contesta

-Pensando…- Responde secamente, mientras se pone de pie.

-Bueno, para empezar, ya termine de aclarar mis ideas…- Excusa para retirarse del lugar, al tiempo en que señala a la derecha.

Pero el joven ruso solo lo mira sonriente; Y cuando este mismo se da media vuelta él lo toma de la muñeca, mientras que, con la otra mano lo topa de la cintura acercándolo a él. Una vez que capturo a su "presa" lo toma de la barbilla.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡Suéltame!- Reclama el otro joven mientras intenta liberarse.

-¿Y tú perforación?- Dice el otro cerca de su oído. Siente el aliento cálido del otro. Pero eso, hizo enojar a Gilbert.  
>No lo duda de más y le ajusta un puñetazo al otro, provocando que este le soltara.<p>

-H-hey….- Suelta riéndose un poco el joven de cabello beige al tiempo en que se toma su rostro sobre el área donde fue golpeado.

-Te dije que me soltaras, imbécil…- Agrega; Da media vuelta y se retira del lugar.

"Pero que tipo tan pesado…" Se queja.

Frunce el ceño y acelera un poco más el paso. Camina lo suficiente como para ya haberse alejado del mismo parque y parar en un lugar de comida "Italiana".

Por alguna muy obvia razón escucha o más bien identifica a la primera la voz de un chico.  
>Feliciano.<p>

No lo piensa y entra en el negocio. Pero al fin y al cabo, termino viendo el pequeño escándalo que había entre los dos hermanos.

-¡Sabia que ya te traías algo extraño!- Grita uno de los italianos. Mientras le estrecha un pequeño libro un poco extraño a los ojos del albino.

-¡Eh!¡H-hermano!¡Yo no tengo ese tipo de lecturas!- Dice el otro joven de cabella aún más claro que el otro, al tiempo en que señala l que sostenía Lovino.

-¡Entonces! ¡Explica que es esta mierda!-

Beilschmidt, quien todavía no interrumpía la pelea, mira con detenimiento aquel libro.

Pone los ojos de blanco mientras se sonroja.

"¿¡De donde jodidos sacaron eso!?" Grita internamente.

-Que da en claro que es de Elizabeta…- Agrega el menor, mientras le señala el nombre escrito en el mismo libro.

-E-h… ¡Y-yo!- Saluda el albino para quitar la tensión de ese momento.

…

Al fin y al cabo, después de haber saludado. Supo que iba ser el encargado de ese maldito libro erótico…

-¿¡Porque mierda tengo que cuidar de esta puteria!?- Pero al instante calla, al darse cuanta y al recordar que ese estúpido libro era una historia homosexual.

Se tira sobre su cama.

Suspira, mientras saca aquel "manga" de su maleta. Lo abre con cuidado, e inicia a hojear una por una cada hoja. Después de todo, a los poco minutos lanza el pequeño libro mientras se pone como un "tomate".

-¿¡S-se-sexo entre hombres!? ¡Qué cosa tan más maligna he visto!- Grita, pero se percata de que se puso duro.

Le da un pequeño tic en la ceja.

Se queda mirando…

-Ok, Gilbo… Tranquilo… ¿Qué mierda es lo que te…- Es interrumpido al escuchar su celular sonar. Lo toma y contesta.

-¿Si?-

-¡Gilbo de mi corazón!-

-Maldita sea… Barbas, horita no…-

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora porque? ¿Acaso estás haciendo cositas malas con tu señorito?- Se burla desde la otra línea Francis.

-¡No idiota!-

-Bueno ya… Al fin y al cabo lo terminaran haciendo-

-¿Qué mierda hablar?-

-Nada idiota, algún día lo entenderás…. Ya al grano-

-Haber… Cabrón… No me motives de más ¿Si?-

-Espera… ¿Cómo está eso?- Pregunta el otro joven curioso.

-Leí uno de los libros extraños de Elizabeta…- Suelta

-¡Mon dieu!- Suelta sorprendido -¡No me digas que el personaje principalmente, pensaste que era el doncello y tú, tú eras el que lo penetraba y toda la cosa ¿Cierto?-

-¡No me jodas! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo nunca…-

-¿Nunca harías eso? ¡Por favor! ¿Por algo te pusiste duro ahora, no?-

"¿Cómo putas sabe que me puse duro?" Piensa el albino.

-Ya… No es para tanto Gilbert…-

-¿Qué se siente tener eso con un hombre? ¿Eh? Responde, porque parece que tú tienes más experiencia- Dice, para dejar en vergüenza al francés, pero el mismo amigo suyo lo dejo con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, la verdad no se siente tan raro…- Responde lo más sincero posible –Es como si lo hicieras con una mujer… Solo que, es un poco más intenso… Si, si…-

-¡Mein gott!-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te asustas?- Suspira

Pero a la misma vez se rie.

-¿Acaso eres casto?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-A bueno, entonces no eres como tu amado…-Dice como si nada.

-¿Q-que?-

No puede creer lo que acabo de escuchar.

"No sé si tenía que saber eso o no…"

-¡Eso ya no importa! Te diré a que jodidos te llame, para dejarte tranquilo junto con tu estúpida erección…- Se burla nuevamente –Te tengo un disfraz demasiado lindo para tu persona-

-¿Disfraz? ¡Pero que mierda!-

-El martes por la noche habrá una fiesta de disfraces en la universidad querido…-

-Si, lo había escuchado por ahí…-

…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Elizabeta!- Grita desesperado el joven de cabello marrón quien se ocultaba con la almohada.

-Vamos, vamos ¡Sigue!- Dice la joven muy entretenida viendo hacia la computadora portátil.

¿A quién se le ocurre ver "pornografía gay" a estas horas?

Si exactamente eso se pregunta Roderich.

-¡Por favor Rodi! Acepta que eso quieres hacer-

-¡No!-

"Por culpa de ella, no poder dormir… No…" Piensa mientras intenta no mirar la pantalla del computador.

**Lunes 30 de Octubre**

-¡Por tu estúpida culpa! ¡No le puedo dar la cara al señorito!- Grita Beilschmidt en la cara de Francis.

-Huy ¿Ahora que paso?- Pregunta Antonio

-Es que este joven hermoso, se puso duro, mientras leía un libro "gay"- Agrega mientras sonríe –Pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en su doncello-

El joven español se echa a reír.

-¡Por favor! No seas tan gilipollas Francis-

-¡Eso no da risa! Aparte… Es un tema… Delicado…- Dice avergonzado el joven. Tenía sus mejillas en un tono carmín que para la perspectiva de Antonio y Bonnefoy, era algo tierno.

Carriedo entiende lo delicado que es el tema, así que prefiere cambiarlo. Ya que, no quiere incomodar al joven albino. Pero aun así, "duro y dale" seguía con el tema el mismo francés.

-¿Aun así que tiene de malo?- Agrega él

-Eh…-

-Sí, si ya son pareja ¿Qué tiene?- Continua el rubio –Es más, dijiste que ya no eras casto ¿no?-

Antonio no sabía si reír o decir algo.

-¡Bueno si! Pero eta vez déjame pensarlo…-

"¿Qué mierda dije?"

-¡Dios! ¡Parezco una mujer!- Grita

-Qué cursi e idiota te escuchaste-

-¡Cállate prostituta francesa!- Responde al instante Gilbert mientras alza su dedo corazón.

-Ya ustedes dos…- Suelta Toño un poco cansado sobre el tema

-Esto queda en claro que Gilbert se quiere tirar a Roderich. Fin.-

Al albino le da un tic en la ceja.

-Y luego yo soy la prostituta francesa…-

-¡Es que! ¡Ya no hay necesidad de seguir insistiendo en ese puto tema!- Suspira –Solo míralo en sus expresiones, es más que obvio que quiere- Replica mientras se pone de pie y toma sus cosas.

-Yo, ya me retiro… Necesito hacer cosas en la casa…-

-Ya… Es cierto, debo de terminar mi traje…- Agrega el francés.  
>Por lo tanto el albino no sabía que madres hacer.<p>

De lugar de estar tranquilo no lo podía estar.

**Martes 31 de Octubre**

-¡Puta madre! ¡Soy tan hermoso!- Se dice el mismo joven gótico, después de ponerse su disfraz.

Pantalones azules agua, una camisa de rayas "negras y blancas" mientras de acompañamiento portaba una sudadera un poco sencilla, la cual en la capucha tenia cuernitos, pero igual en la parte de la espalda llevaba alas de… ¿Murciélago? Una cola falsa de demonio, le sentaba muy bien.

-¡Espera, amour!- Dice el francés, quien portaba un traje aún mucho más elegante de lo usual. –Solo deja ponerte estos colmillos falsos…-

El otro lo mira un poco curioso.

-¿Colmillos? Pero que mierda…-

-Ya… Es el complemento de tu jodido traje. ¡Agradéceme!- Lo mira serio –Solo ten cuidado con estas cosas, que si lastiman-

-No las quiero, póntelas tu…- Dice con un puchero el germano, ignorándolo a la misma vez.

Mira su reloj de pulso.

4:55pm

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Barbudo! ¡Apúrate cabrón!-

-¿Y ahora porque?-

-Por qué… quiero… Quiero…- Mejor calla y desvía la vista hacia otro lado mientras se sonroja.

-Dilo…-

-No… No puedo ser sincero, porque me terminas tirando mierda-

El franco se hecha a reír.

-Por el amor de dios Gilbo, no seas idiota…-

Gilbert Beilschmidt se queda callado por unos momentos.

-Quiero ver a mi señorito…- Dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?- Contesta al instante el otro, ya que ni si quiera le escucho.

El albino lo mira serio.

-No dije nada…-

…

Gilbert y Francis, llegan al instituto un poco tarde. O eso es lo que parecía. Después del todo el mismo joven de ojos rojizos se hecha a correr para sorprender a "x" persona.

-¡Oh! ¡Mariazell! Te vez tan hermosa hoy…-

-¡I-Idiota! ¿Cuándo entenderás que no le coquetés a este rulo?-Responde Roderich.

-Pero si también te vez lindo. No te pongas celoso- Responde mientras le jala las mejillas al aristócrata.

-Por favor… No seas tan sincero ante público…- Dice avergonzado Edelstein.

-Bueno bueno….- Lo suelta, pero aun así le sonríe.

-Tengo que dejar unas cosas en el aula del piano- Agrega, mientras enseña la caja que llevaba el mismo.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-No… Muchas gracias…- Agrega

-¿Seguro?-

-Si Gilbert, si…- Se ríe –Gracias… ¿Ya vuelvo si?-

-E-está bien…- Repone un poco extrañado. Pero aun así comprende, y solo se queda por unos momentos de pie en el mismo lugar mientras mira cómo se retira el señorito al aula de piano.

…

Así paso por media hora. Eran las 7:37pm, y el señorito, termino de acomodar las estúpidas partituras. Suspira al tiempo en que se queda plantado en el banco del piano.

Se siente avergonzado.

Después de lo que tuvo que sufrir por culpa de Elizabeta al igual que por culpa de sus pensamientos tan pecaminosos.

¿Pero el que culpa tiene que, por alguna razón pensara en algo como eso?

Se sonroja.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito sea Gilbert y su estúpido cuerpo!-

Se calla.  
>Y con la misma vista analiza bien el lugar en donde está. Poco después se topa con la bolsa negra la cual contenía la botella de vino que le prometió la misma húngara darle.<p>

-Un trago no hace daño…- Dice mientras se acerca hacia donde está la botella. Pero algo lo detiene.  
>Y recuerda que tiene que regresar a ver al mismo albino.<br>Suspira.  
>Y sale del lugar.<p>

…

Por lo tanto Gilbert, estaba ahí haciendo uno que otro desastre junto con el francés y Antonio. Claro, aparte de que casi se encontraban pleito contra unos jóvenes un poco raros para su vista ya que el "líder" era un joven noruego. Pero aún así les dio igual, y el mismo albino tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería para que le pusieran una bendita en su mejilla.

Jamás entenderá.

Pero después del todo, eso no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era el señorito.

¿Qué tanto hacia en el aula de piano?

Suspira.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Pregunta Toño.

Francis se hecha a reír.

-Mi amores… Nos vemos después…- Dice mientras se pone de pie y se acomoda el saco de su traje blanco.

-¿A-ah donde jodidos es que vas?- Preguntan los otros dos jóvenes a la misma vez.

-Me iré a divertir con alguna que otra gatita…- Responde rápidamente mientras guiña un ojo: atractivo.

Pero antes de retirarse, recuerda algo; Acto seguido. Saca algo del bolsillo de su saco, y se lo da al prusiano como al español.

-¡Listo! Ahí tienen su jodidos dulces, y no me estén molestando después…- Replica mientras se despide.

Beilschmidt abre su mano para ver qué es lo que le dio el estúpido francés, pero al hacerlo pone sus ojos como platos.

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¿¡Por qué me dio esta mierda!?- Agrega al tiempo en que le enseña el condón que le dio al joven de ojos verdes.

El otro se empieza a reír a lo idiota.

-Tranquilo… Eso siempre hace él- Contesta; Igual le enseña que ese mismo le dio el preservativo. –Es más ahora se va ir a seducir a alguna chica para…. Ya sabes-  
>El peli platinado se queda mirando el piso.<p>

Suspira. No lo piensa demás y se pone de pie para retirarse.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Nada, iré a ver qué pasa con el señorito…- Suspende, al tiempo en que se va a la entrada de la enfermería. Por lo tanto sale del lugar, dejando atrás al muchacho de habla española

Camina por algunos pasillos con paso veloz, para dirigirse a los escalones del segundo piso, en el cual se ubicaba el aula. Aunque para su sorpresa ese mismo lugar estaba, casi vacío, pero paracolmo, el mismo Iván estaba ahí, presente.  
>Pero… ¿Qué mierda hacía con su señorito?<p>

-Ivan, por favor… Déjame en paz…- Dice el austriaco.

Solo escucha la ligera risa infantil del ruso.

-Tan lindo y deseable como siempre Roderich…- Responde mientras lo toma bruscamente de su rostro y le incrusta un beso. Queda en claro que este mismo se percató de la presencia del albino. Por alguna razón lo hizo.

Lo que acabo de hacer. Fue la última gota que callo del vaso.

-Oh si no claro que no…- Suelta de una buena vez el mismo Gilbert. –Está bien que me acoses a mí, pero a Roderich no… Cabrón…- Intenta controlarse.

-¡Por dios! Quítate idiota…- El mismo aristócrata no podía ser libre, ya que la fuerza del mismo joven de cabello beige era tan dolorosa. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ese mismo le empezó a besar el cuello. Y a los pocos segundos, suelta un pequeño gemido.

El joven gótico arquea una ceja y se pone serio.

Truena sus nudillos.  
>-Ya estuvo bueno… Iván-<br>Eso mismo llamo más la atención del ruso, ya que la voz del prusiano se puso más grave y oscura, al igual que totalmente fastidiada.

A plena vista, se notaba, que con el mismo germano, no se podía jugar.

…

Abre la puerta del aula del piano de a una patada. Se notaba lo enojado que estaba el mismo albino, por lo que acabo de pasar. Aunque está más que satisfecho haber dado su estúpido merecido al idiota de Ivan.

Después del todo, termino haciendo lo que más le molesta Roderich. Que lo cargue de "princesa". Es lo peor que le pueden hacer. Pero para que él sea sincero, la única persona que lo carga de esa manera es el mismo prusiano.

Una vez dentro, Gilbert Beilschmidt se acerca a la pared, que estaba cercana a la ventana y ahí mismo se sienta mientras pone encima de si al señorito.

Lo mira directo a los ojos. Serio.

El otro se estremece y no sabe que decir.

-No quiero hablar de lo que paso hace rato- Agrega. Se escuchaba lo enojado que estaba.

-E-eh...-

Sonríe. Acaricia la mejilla del joven de cabello marrón.

-Bien, ahora, te quedaras conmigo desde ahora… Me dejaste solo todo este estúpido tiempo-

-¡Lo siento! Esas partituras no se iban arreglar solas…- Responde al instante, mientras por error se queda plantado demasiado cerca por el miembro del joven de cabello platinado.

Esto ya se estaba poniendo incómodo.

Intenta quitarse de ese lugar, pero algo lo detiene y son las manos del otro, quien hace que se acerque más a él.

-¿Y mis dulces?- Dice un poco burlón al ver lo avergonzado que se estaba poniendo el otro germano.

-E-este… N-no se…- Pero calla, al sentir que el mismo albino le da un beso.

El austriaco se sorprende ante aquello, pero era tan imposible no corresponderle. Las manos del mismo actúan solas, tomando la nuca del prusiano.

Lo acerca más a él, provocando un beso profundo y apasionado. Luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes. Entonces sus manos buscan hundirse en el cabello del austriaco, para acariciar lentamente la profundidad del mismo mientras se besan, como si tuvieran la boca llena de flores, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura.

Se separan por culpa a la falta de aliento.

Edelstein no podía creer lo que acabo de hacer.

Por lo tanto se da cuenta que esos ojos rojizos lo miraban como si estuviese buscando algo.

Suelta una pequeña risa seductora.

-Hey… Señorito…- Su voz se escucha aún más grave de lo usual

-¿Sabías que si no das dulces, hay travesura?- Se percata de esa mirada tan intimidante y sensual.

El otro esta perplejo.  
>¿Este a que quiere llegar?<p>

¿¡A quién le importa!? ¡El chiste es que solo están ellos dos!

Tira del austriaco, hasta que este se topara con el pecho amplio y atlético del otro. Puede percibir el perfume embriagador, que enturbiaba los sentidos del austriaco.

Gilbert aprovecha y con sus mismos labios atrapa la zona erógena de su músico. Por lo tanto el joven ce cabello marrón suelta un alarido de placer solo por aquello.

Eso prende al albino.

Mientras este seguía jugando con el mismo "rulo del demonio" que poseía el aristócrata, se da la gran idea de desabotonar la camisa del mismo joven quien era demasiado sincero. A plena vista se le notaba que disfrutaba eso.

Lo suelta, después de que sus manos sienten la cálida piel y suave, tan blanca. Siente el torso semi marcado del mismo con las llenas de sus dedos.

Sus labios ahora se van al cuello de Roderich, bajando poco a poco a la clavícula del mismo, haciendo que se estremeciera, y que gimiera a la misma vez.

"¡Dios! ¡Esto es demasiado excitante!" Piensa el joven gótico quien continuaba.

-¡E-espera! N-n-no soy una… M-mujer…- Suelta Roderich al sentir que estaban jugando con sus "tetillas"; Era una sensación tan rara, pero nueva.

Corta palabras al instante por sentir que lo mordió.

¿Tener sexo entre hombre? ¿Eso es posible?

El prefiere ya no pensar más de ello, ya que, sería como dice la frase: "El burro hablando de orejas". Ya que ha tenido esa estúpida sensación de deseo por el joven de cabello plateado. Sentir sus manos y sus besos por toda parte y rincón de su ser. Después del todo, se le estaba cumpliendo.

Gilbert se percata de la naciente erección que tenía su amante, por su puesto, él no era el único que obtuve que su propio miembro se pusiera erecto.

Baja la cremallera del pantalón, y mete sus manos para que iniciaran las caricias "Post-coitales"

-E-espera…- Empieza a protestar, pero para que quiere mentir si lo está disfrutando.

Solo el otro ríe cariñosamente, al escuchar algunos ligeros gemidos del señorito, que por alguna razón lo motivo a seguir; Los ojos violetas se sorprendieron. No pudo ruborizarse. Su piel ya había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento. Pero el corazón de Roderich palpito de suma alegría.

Beilschmidt se tomó su tiempo y todo era tan maravilloso en ese entonces. El joven del lunar siente las caricias tan intensas y excitantes que le hacia el otro; Gracias a los dedos del peli plata, sentía el contacto con la próstata. La embestida ideal. Olas de placer llegaban cada vez más intensas.

Acto seguido. El prusiano cambia la posición. El quedando encima del otro joven; Empieza a acariciar con una la mano la mejilla suave y sonrosada. Por lo tanto la otra mano sostenía la del austriaco. Al sentir esto el muchacho de rulo coqueto abre sus ojos, a duras penas podía ver la figura semi borrosa de Gil, ya que esas estúpidas lagrimas que obtuvo lo impedía.

Él las limpia, ahora puede ver con algo de claridad, después del todo, se percata que sus piernas estaban separadas, ya que el torso del otro joven estaba en medio del mismo. Solo pudo ver por unos momentos el miembro sobresaliente de Gilbert.

Un pene promedio mide cerca de seis pulgadas (15 cm) de largo, y claro, por lo que acabó de ver, pudo deducir que el mismo Gilbert estaba en los "hombres promedio"

Lo toma de las caderas, con mucha delicadeza…

-Cambie de opción… Ya no quiero dulces… Lo que quiero ahora es a ti.- Susurra de una manera tan sensual el albino cerca del oído del joven Edelstein. Con la piel caliente y resbaladiza, se unieron en una mínima sensación de roce o presión. Lentamente.

-D-du-duele…- Suelta. Había dolor. Sin embargo, no fue enceguecedor o candente.

-Lo siento…- Le susurra en su oído, poco después lo muerde, al tiempo en que empieza hacer un movimiento de cadera contra el austriaco.

Roderich por lo tanto, no podía contener demasiado bien la respiración, al igual que sus gemidos, sentía como su corazón iniciaba una nueva carrera como para explotar. Sentía el roce del miembro del otro sobre su próstata.

El sentimiento de que esa dureza lo llenaba por primera vez es, para ponerlo en una palabra, nuevo.

Este baile de puro amor desnudo, se estaba volviendo más caliente y embriagante. A medida que la tensión se acumulaba en su estómago, dejó caer sus manos; Sujeto las caderas de Gilbert y lo empuja más profundamente. Ellos dos llegaron a su límite y se estremecieron; Para Roderich era no inevitable no poder gritar el nombre del otro en éxtasis, eyaculando sobre ambos.  
>Roderich jadeaba intensamente, por lo mientras enredaba sus manos por el sudoroso y empapado cabello de Gilbert. Este mismo yacía respirando agitadamente por el placer sobre el hombro del señorito.<p>

Simplemente, se escucha el jadeo de ambos, en el mismo salón donde los dos hablaron por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Salzburgo:<strong> Ciudad natal de Mozart y Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO; Salzburgo es una encantadora ciudad capaz de enamorar a sus visitantes.


	18. ¿Sociedad?

**Notas del autor:**

¡Regrese ladies!  
>Lo siento sino les di capitulo semanal. Ya que… Se me dio la grandísima idea de hacer un One Shot UsUk (<em>Se llama "Quiero" la pueden encontrar en mis historias)<em> Pero acá me tienen de nuevo con esta hermosa pareja: Roderich x Gilbert.

¡Tengo una grave obsesión por los chicos góticos! Yo que se… Son amor.

**¡Respuesta a los reviews anónimos!**

**Luis:**_ Mi querido amiguito uwu muchas gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia. (Aunque ya sepas en que termina) ¡Te quiero!_

**Gris: **_¡Gris! Mi querida ¡Gris! Por mi culpa shippeas esta hermosa pareja, y comprendes mi "love" por ellos (? Gracias por leerme uwu_

**RB: **_Tengo ese don de hacerte latir el "kokoro" de una manera sexy (? Ok no._

… _N-no se, pero esto si es un review anónimo nivel Dios (? Bueno… Solo puedo decir que es la chica/o que comento en el capítulo 16, diciéndome que te tengo "todas las noches revisando si ya actualice" ¡Me sonrojas! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. _

**Tet: **_Muy pronto pondré "Ivan Vs Roderich" ¡Solo espere!_

**Rot: **_Me alegra leer que yo hice que shippearas ahora esta pareja. ¡Me hace tan feliz eso! Si te entiendo, casi la mayoría de las fans de Gilbo lo ven "punk" ¿Pero una versión gótica? ¡Dios! ¡Es hermoso! Y si… Francis es Francis._

**Leche: **_¡Mi bebe!¡Gracias por leerme y ventarme la madre en los reviews!(?Sabes que te quiero así._

**Amie: **_¿Cómo sé que estas en anónimos? Porque sé que a ti casi no te gusta Francis, y que te agrada como se desarrolla en este historia… Gracias por apoyarme._

¡Perfecto! Ya son todos… Ahora. ¡A leer!

**Advertencias: **¡Vocabulario vulgar señores! Ustedes saben muy bien cómo me gusta mi "libre expresión"  
><strong>Disclaimer: <em>Hima papa, usted sabe que lo amo.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**¿Sociedad?**

_"Es hora de que te importe una mierda lo que opine el resto."_

**_…_**

Al siguiente día se encontraba aquel músico en el aula del piano, sentado en el suelo sobre una almohada, bajo la ventana, leyendo unas partituras como si nada. Aunque… A simple vista, se notaba que no tenía buena pinta.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Ni él mismo lo sabe. Aun así, eso no impide que pierda su concentración en su lectura. ¡Al fin! Tenía un momento de tranquilidad. O eso es lo que creía hasta escuchar que abrían la muerta y le gritaban…

-¡Señorito!-

Se asusta. Esa estúpida voz tan conocida lo tuvo que interrumpir ahora que se sentía bien. Pero, después del todo, sentir la presencia de Gilbert era totalmente cálido.

-E-eh… Hola…- Dice sonrosado.

El otro lo mira un poco curioso, después del todo se percata de que está sentado en una almohada y que… No se veía para nada bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienes algo? ¿Por qué estas sentado ahí?- Responde preocupad al tiempo en que se acerca a él y se inca, para queda cara a cara con Roderich. Por lo tanto aquel joven alarga una sonrisa y le da un tic en la ceja.

-A-algún día de estos te voy a castrar maldito…- Agrega en un susurro intentando ocultar el pequeño que se pintó en sus mejillas.

-¿¡Que!?- A los pocos segundos se hecha a reír. – ¡Pero qué lindo eres señorito!- Dice mientras le besa la frente cariñosamente.  
>-I-idiota... S-soy, hombre y... Que digas eso no significa nada...- Replica al tiempo en que desvía un poco la mirada. Era más que obvio que la felicidad que le provocaba el otro era, poniéndolo en una palabra. Hermosa.<p>

-Está bien… Está bien… Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú seas lindo para mí- Concluye con una ligera sonrisa.

-T-tonto…- Dice con un hilo de voz, totalmente avergonzado, y gracias a esto decide ocultarse sobre el pecho del albino. -¿Q-que es lo que pasa?-

Por lo tanto Gilbert empieza a acariciar la cabeza del austriaco al tiempo en que lo escucha.

-Ah... ¡Cierto! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al negocio italiano de Feli?-

-Tienes hambre…. ¿Cierto?- Agrega un poco inconsciente ya que… En esos momentos estaba "disfrutando" del olor de aquel perfume que era tan "embriagante" para el mismo chico de rulo coqueto.

-Ya enserio ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, Gilbert… No te preocupes…-

Por lo tanto Beilschmidt duda, y alza al otro joven para verlo cara a cara, por lo tanto, nota que este mismo tenia rubefacción en su rostro. Suspira, y pone su mano sobre su frente.

Pone los ojos como platos.

-¡Mein gott! ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!- Agrega sintiéndose culpable.

"¿¡Quién expondría a su pareja en plena lluvia y con frio, y que después lo tenga en el suelo, semi desnudo sabiendo todavía que el mismo piso estaba helado!?" Piensa mentalmente mientras lo observa.

Por alguna rara razón se le hacía demasiado tierno en esos momentos. Sonrie y se le acerca un poco más como para darle un beso.

Y si, eso es lo que iba hacer, pero fue interrumpido en ese momento por alguien. Y ese alguien era Elizabeta, quien entro al aula sin tocar.

-¡Rodi! ¡Te llama el… di…rec…- No termina la frase al percatarse de la presencia del albino quien estaba a punto de hacer de la suyas. Al fin de cuentas ahora ella se siente culpable.

-¡-L-lo siento mucho!- Empieza a parlotear varias veces, sin darse cuenta de que solo ponía más incómoda la situación.

-Olvídalo…- Dice Roderich yendo al grano -¿Qué necesita el director?- Replica, aun así nota que esa chica le mira raro.

Suspira y se acomoda sus anteojos.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- Arquea una ceja.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-E-eh…- Mira de reojo a Gilbert. El otro solo alza los hombros y suspira.

-Tiene fiebre- Agrega -¿Por qué crees que esta sonrojado y con cara de sueño? ¡Tiene gripa!-

La chica lo mira con una mirada perversa.

-Si claro, la gripa.- Suelta, dando a entender que esta mismo se dio cuenta lo que paso ayer.

La joven húngara mira atentamente al austriaco, y gracias a eso pone los ojos como platos.

-¡O-oye! ¿Por qué tienes un "chupetón" en tu cuello eh ¿Rodi?- Dice con algo de lujuria en sus ojos. Y este se pone nervioso, pero después del todo inventa una excusa maravillosa. Mientras, Gilbert pone los ojos como platos al tiempo en que desvía la vista a otro lado.

-No es un chupetón Elizabeta, es una marca de un violinista…- Responde rápidamente mientras se acomoda el cuello de la camisa.

Al joven prusiano le da un pequeño tic de la ceja.

-Bueno bueno… Tranquilo, ¿Y que hacemos ahora?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, que hacemos, ¿Llevarlo a la enfermería y lo llevas a su casa?- Dice mientras mira a Roderich –Obsérvalo, esta que se nos muere- Lo señala al tiempo en que el mismo joven de cabello castaño estaba en las nubes. En pocas palabras estaba soñoliento.

Beilschmidt sonríe.

-Por mí no hay problema yo lo llevo- Agrega.

-¿De qué hablan?- Edelstein al fin reacciona después de determinado tiempo.

-De nada, de nada…- Concluye el albino.

**…**

-Oye, enserio… ¿Comes bien?- Inicia tema de conversación el joven gótico quien estaba cargando de "caballito" al otro quien a duras penas lo estaba escuchando. Estaban yendo directo al hogar del austriaco, y por mucho que se escuche extraño este mismo solo se percata de algunas cosas, que ni el mismo prusiano se ha dado cuenta.

Las personas.

Si esas mismas lo incomodaban. ¿Por qué?

Porque entre más avanzaban las miradas y susurros "extraños" que se hacían entre si le provocaban un "no sé qué" dentro de su ser.

"¿Por qué nos miran así?" Piensa curioso. Aunque claro, para que pensarlo más si ya tiene la respuesta en su mente.

¡Exacto!

La misma sociedad no acepta bien las relaciones... entre hombres. Sean o no, ver dos hombres que están juntos, es de ahí mismo donde nace la mala hierba de la boca de los demás.

"No sé porque siento que nuestra relación será muy complicada..." Se dice dudoso ante sus palabras, pero para él es algo que podría ser lógico.

¿Por qué la humanidad ve muy mal las relaciones así? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Agita su cabeza en forma de negación, prefiere ya no pensar más en el tema y se aferra aún más fuertemente hacia Gilbert.

-¡Roderich!-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que pasa? Perdón…- Dice al darse cuenta que estaba muy distraído.  
>-Me di cuenta…- Suspira –Bueno, te estaba preguntando de que si acaso te estabas alimentando bien-<p>

-Si ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¡Porque no pesas nada!-

-¡G-gilbert por dios!-

-¿Qué?-

-N-nada… T-tonto…-

Después de caminar unas cuadras más adelante, al fin llegan a la casa del muchacho de rulo coqueto quien se quería bajar ya, pero no pudo porque el mismo joven de cabello plateado no lo dejaba.

Toca el timbre.

"Ding, dong" Se llega a escuchar desde las afueras.

-¡B-bájame ya!-

-¡Me niego!- Empieza a hacer berrinche mientras que como gesto hace un puchero. Como si fuese un niño pequeño al cual le quieren quitar algo muy importante.

Roderich lo mira y empieza a reír.

-Ya… Deja de hacer escandalo- Le responde al tiempo en que le jala una de sus mejillas. Aunque no recibió respuesta alguna que saliera de la boca de Gilbert, solo el gesto de que este mismo le tomara la mano y la besara.

Después de esperar unos minutos, sale la Sra. Edelstein un poco preocupada porque su hijo mayor estaba enfermo.

**…**

-Es un gusto conocerlo joven…- Agrega Angelica Edelstein. -¿Cómo dice que se llama?-

-Oh~ El gusto es mío…- Contesta un poco avergonzado el albino. Suspira.

-G-Gilbert… Gilbert Beilschmidt-

-Con que Gilbert, interesante-

Quien sabe porque, pero el prusiano sentía que algo malo pasaría tras conocer a la madre del señorito, pero regresa en si al escuchar una ligera y amable risa juguetona de la mujer.

-Me alegra que Roderich tenga como amigo a una persona tan amable como tú- Replica.

_Amigo._

-A-ah sí…- Responde mientras se rasca el mentón intentando no reír.

"¿P-porque dirá eso ahora?"

-Si… Roderich se había vuelto alguien… Solitario…-

"¿Solitario dice? ¡Que locura!" Es algo que no se puede creer el mismo prusiano. Después del todo, no quiere hablar de cosas tristes, así que no lo piensa de más y da una respuesta, que de cierto modo, era demasiado cursi.

-No se preocupe, ya no estará solo; Mientras este esta asombrosa persona a su lado ya no lo estará- El orgullo no lo deja de salo como siempre.

La madre del señorito se queda perpleja, pero a la misma vez feliz. No menciona ninguna palabra.

Suspira.

-¿Te lo puede dejar de encargo ahora?- Dice, dando a entender de que se iba a retirar a no se sabe dónde aquella mujer.

Gilbert acepta, y solo lo que hace es observar como esa dama se retiraba del lugar.

Da una gran bocanada de aire al tiempo en que se estira.

-¡Bien! ¡A ver al señorito!- Se dice mientras se pone de pie del cómodo asiente y se dirige patitas arriba hacia la habitación del joven de cabello marrón.

-Señorito, voy a pasar…- Agrega antes de abrir la puerta de color blanco del lugar.

-Como quieras…- Escucha desde las afueras. Entra.

-Pensé que te había ido- Dice Roderich mientras arquea una ceja y no quita la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Y yo pensé que estabas dormido ¿Por qué maldita sea no descansas?-

-N-no se… No quiero-

-Que necio eres, ¡Duérmete!-

-Por favor Gilbert… No quie…- Es interrumpido al sentir que el mismo joven peli plata ya estaba encima de este. -Q-quítate i-idiota…- Agrega sonrojado. A los pocos segundos es callada por recibir un justo beso sobre sus labios.

-Hey… Señorito ¿Y si te hago dormir?-

-No seas tonto…- Finge darle poca importancia a las palabras del mismo joven, sabe muy bien a los que se refiere este. –Esta mi madre ¿No?-

-No, se fue hace un buen rato, así que estamos nada más nosotros dos solitos…-

-¡Por dios Gilbert!- No sabe si llorar o reír como idiota. Ese prusiano bien que sabía cómo motivar al austriaco.

-No seas mal pensado, no tenía en mente hacer de más que solo darte besitos y amor…- Responde mientras le da un beso en la frente.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar, tonto…-

-¿Y qué?- Suspira

El otro simplemente sonríe.

**…**

El pequeño Dominik se dirige a la habitación de su hermano, después de haber regresado de su colegio.

Sube con cuidado los escalones, da la vuelta hasta llegar con la puerta blanca, la cual estaba entre cerrada. Y eso se le hacia demasiado curioso.

Aun así le dio igual, y abrió la puerta. Pero no menciona ni palabra, al ver aquella imagen, que para su vista, era algo, "extraña".

Su hermano estaba compartiendo cama con su supuesto "amigo", y estaban agarrados de la mano.

Que locura.

Se alza de hombros, y suspira.

"Mi hermano es tan extraño…" Piensa mientras cierra la puerta bien.

**X**

Es sábado por eso de las 7:55 am. Su mente está dando vuelta al asunto de su relación con Gilbert. Suspira al tiempo en que se pone de pie de la cama.

Recuerda que hoy se iba a ver con él ya que, después de dos días, se recuperó de su gripe.

Se siente un poco culpable, ya que por muy extraño que se escuche de su parte, él recuerda bien que su propio hermano vio que este mismo compartía la cama con el idiota de Gilbert.

-¡Ah! ¡Soy un mal ejemplo de hermano mayor!- Se culpa así mismo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Escucha de un voz tan inocente que reconoce al instante.

-D-dominik… ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación y sin avisar?-

-Solo te vine a ver-

"Siempre tan indiferente en su gestos…" Sonríe. Aun así quiere quitarse una duda de encima.

-Te haré una pequeña pregunta ¿Te parece?-

-Está bien…-

-¿Qué harías tu si vieras a dos chicos tomados de la mano?-

El muchachito de 11 años lo mira un poco sorprendido y a la vez tranquilo. Por lo que ve Roderich su hermano mayor no se altera por aquello, pero decide mejor escuchar la respuesta.

El niño suspira de nuevo.

-La gente piensa que es extraño, pero yo no, a mí me gusta tomarle las manos a gatitos, creo que si amas algo, puedes tomar su mano.-

Eso deja perplejo al austriaco.

Esta es la reflexión del día para él.

**…**

-¡Dios mío! Pareces mujer sabes…- Dice quejándose Beilschmidt quien lo estaba esperando.

-P-perdón, arreglaba un asunto con mi hermano…- Excusa.

-Como sea, ¡Vamos!- Dice acercándose y tomándole la mano, acto, el cual el mismo señorito rechazo en el momento.

-No.. Solo estoy acompañándote…-

-E-está bien…- Responde curioso a tal acción. Después del todo termino yendo al frente del señorito, quien iba con la mirada baja.

Entre más caminaban miraba a parejas, compuestas por una mujer y un hombre. Y eso le llamaba la atención. ¿Por qué ellos podían ser felices y dos hombres o dos mujeres no?

Y de momento, recuerda las palabras de su hermano menor.

"_La gente piensa que es extraño, pero yo no, a mí me gusta tomarle las manos a gatitos, creo que si amas algo, puedes tomar su mano"_

Alza su vista, hasta que choca con la mano solitaria del albino, la cual estaba colgando como si nada.

Roderich frunce el ceño.

"¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?" Se decidió mandar al diablo a esta estúpida sociedad de mierda en la cual el vive.

No lo piensa de pie y acelera un poco el paso, para que así alcanzara a Gilbert en la esquina de una de las calles mientras esperaba a que pasaran los autos.

Se lanza un poco hasta que por fin, lo consiguió, sostener la mano del otro mientras entrelazaba el mismo los dedos con los del otro. Y como sorpresa le da un beso en la mejilla.

-S-se-señorito…- Dice sonrojándose el mismo albino sin poder creer lo que hizo el muchacho de cabello marrón. En ese momento algunas personas los miraban, pero no les importo, no pretendían ser una pareja como dicen por ahí: "Normal". Ya que lo suyo, es mucho más especial que cual quiera relación en este maldito mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se... Fue un capitulo corto, pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_**¡Preguntas!**_

**1.- ¿Que opinan de la reflexión del día? **_(Hablo de la frase de Dominik)_


End file.
